Un regalo para Mamá Noel
by AomecitaTaisho
Summary: Desde aquella misteriosa fiesta de Halloween han pasado dos meses ya, en ese tiempo sucedieron varias cosas. Y hubo cambios en las chicas, mientras que ninguno de los chicos ha podido olvidarlas aun teniendo solamente sus nombres y nada más; cinco corazones guardan un mismo deseo, para esta navidad. ¿Se cumplirá?
1. Prologo: Deseos Navideños

**Hola niñas seguramente muchas de ustedes recordaran que hace dos meses mi nee RoseWB y yo hicimos un especial de Halloween que titulamos ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato? Cuyos finales dejamos abiertos y con MUCHOS cabos sueltos con toda intención jejeje.**

**Y cuando publique el epilogo pusimos un aviso de que ese especial, tenía dos partes y que la segunda llegaría para el mes de Diciembre por Navidad y ¿Adivinen qué? ¡Sí! ¡Ya llego Diciembre! Lo cual quiere decir que también llego el estreno de esta parte, titulada…**

**Un regalo para Mamá Noel**

**Este apenas es el prólogo, pero igualmente nos esforzamos muchísimo deseando de corazón que lo disfruten cono un obsequio que hemos preparado para todas con mucho cariño y dedicación.**

**Las que no tuvieron la oportunidad de leer la primera parte, ¿Eres un Truco o tal vez un Trato? Para poder entender mejor este nuevo especial pueden hacerlo esta en mi perfil.**

**¿Nos regalan un review?**

**El primer capítulo lo traeré durante la semana ¡Bienvenido Diciembre!**

_**Un regalo para Mamá Noel**_

_**Prologo: Deseos Navideños**_

Desde aquella misteriosa fiesta de Halloween han pasado dos meses ya, en ese tiempo sucedieron varias cosas. Y hubo cambios en las chicas, mientras que ninguno de los chicos ha podido olvidarlas aun teniendo solamente sus nombres y nada más; cinco corazones guardan un mismo deseo, para esta navidad.

— ¡Ya llega la navidad!-cantaba Shippo feliz con un gorro puesto en su cabeza.

— ¡Lalalalala!-le siguieron Miroku y Kouga con su vestimenta también.

— ¿Pueden parar de una vez?-Llego Inuyasha con unas latas de cerveza, las apoyo en la mesa y se sentó en su silla de nuevo. — ¿Porque las reuniones tienen que ser aquí? Sigo preguntándomelo.

—Porque no quieres ir a mi casa.-Kouga puso una carta encima de la mesa.

—Tu casa está blindada para todo un día nos matarás si vamos allí.-mencionó.

—A la mía tampoco, dices que no te fías de donde te sentarías.- Miroku le miró através de sus gafas con gesto de saber.

—Eres un pervertido, jamás iría donde has llevado a tus... Prefiero no hablar.-declinó.

—Dices que mi casa está lejos y no te viene bien.-Hablo comiendo palomitas.

—Shippo es que honestamente es complicado llegar y además está a las afueras de la ciudad.-admitió.

—Lo que eres es un quejoso, cállate y pon la carta de una vez, detienes la partida.-señaló.

Inuyasha le miró con gesto de enfado colocando la carta.

—Tu casa es enorme y luminosa, es ideal para las reuniones.-comentó.

— ¿Cuantas veces lo dije? - preguntó a los demás y a Inuyasha.

—En mi casa no acepto perros.- dijeron a coro, dejando a un Inuyasha sonrojado.

—Serás...-siseó.

Mostró las cartas antes de que Inuyasha terminara de hablar.

—Gane.-les mostró un full de ases y tomo las apuestas de los chicos. —Es hora de que empieces a ganar Inuyasha, te quedas atrás.

— ¿Cómo un policía se le da tan bien jugar a estas cosas? Debería denunciarte por apostar.-confesó.

—No seas así Inuyasha.- Hablo Kouga tomando una lata. —De esta forma quedas en evidencia y como un niño.

—Mira lobo de...-lo interrumpieron.

—Basta por favor... -Miroku se masajeaba la sien, quitándose las gafas de escucharles gritar.

— ¡Ellos empezaron! -Señaló a Kouga y Sesshomaru. — ¿Se creen mejores o qué?

Sesshomaru cansado de tantas voces, le lanzó una lata a la boca para que se callara.

—Al menos nosotros sabemos sus nombres, ¿tu? ¿Averiguaste algo en este mes pasado?

Todos se quedaron en un silencio incómodo.

—Inuyasha él no quiso decir... -Shippo fue a ayudarle con la lata.

—Tiene razón...- se escuchó cansado poniendo la lata en la mesa. —Saben sus nombres, yo ni eso llegue.

Esa era la razón principal por la que no podía concentrarse en ese estúpido juego de cartas le parecía muy injusto lo que paso ¿Porque ellos si habían obtenido al menos sus nombres y él ni eso?

—Bien, cállense ya y repartamos de nuevo.- dijo.

—Eh, tranquilo viejo.-Miroku le palmeo la espalda.

—Alguno debió haberla visto sino en la fiesta, en la calle…-mencionó

—El problema que la descripción que nos das no nos ayuda mucho.-Kouga saco su móvil para ver los retratos robot que había logrado hacer para descubrirlas. —De todas tenemos lo más importante pero si no hay ojos, nariz...

—Lo sé, ¿Pero qué hago? - Inuyasha se masajeaba el cabello. —No puedo inventarlo.

—Por eso tu problema. ¿Revisaste en las bibliotecas?- Sesshomaru vio su gesto de asentir. — ¿Entonces crees que de verdad te mintió?

—No sé qué pensar... Quizás no busque bien o...-no terminó de hablar.

— ¡Eh!-Kouga le dio un golpe en la espalda. —No te compliques más de lo que estas. Así logras menos.

—Exacto.- Miroku tomo un cigarro. —Surgió rápido el encuentro, todo demasiado para poder inventar algo así. Pienso que te falto buscar algo.

Ellos tenían razón en algo y es que se estaba aferrando a algo difícil. Necesitaba más datos para poder reconocerla. Era una tontería pero estaba seguro que si la veía, sería capaz de reconocer su mirada. Si tan solo le hubiese quitado antes el antifaz...

El resultado podía ser el mismo pero algo más de… Lo más extraño es que no era la primera mujer con la que estaba. Millones de mujeres, una más guapa que la anterior pero esta novia lo había marcado.

En los sueños solo la escuchaba irse. Intentaba tomar su mano, quitarle el antifaz y desaparecía entre sus dedos. Las mujeres ahora eran insípidas cuando antes, quizás hubiera intentando algo.

—No me voy a resignar. Sé que la puedo encontrar y no voy a dejar que esto me haga ser como en mi adolescencia.-comentó.

—Que estas... - Kouga lo observó raro. — ¿Insinuando?

Todos se pusieron a ver dónde estaban sentados, la casa de Inuyasha por entero para llegar a la conclusión.

— ¡¿Y luego dices de mí, pervertido?! - Exclamó Miroku levantándose de su silla.

—Lo tuyo es más raro todavía y lo mío es por ella, no con todas.-expresó.

—Un perro en celo, ¿Así quieres que te lleve a mi casa?-inquirió Sesshomaru.

—No me digas que...-no pudo acabar.

—Inuyasha.- Shippo le detuvo. —Una cosa, ¿Has pensando que todo esto haya sido porque no la pudiste tener como en el pasado tuviste a otras mujeres?

Se vieron todos para acabar en él de nuevo.

—No creo... Ella simplemente es que... Había algo más chicos, escucharme.-solicitó.

—Pero puede ser así ¿no?-ahora Miroku pensaba. — ¿Cuántas mujeres te dejaron como ella hizo? ¿Crees que al verla se resolverán tus dudas?

Eso lo hacía pensar con más ganas en que tenía que encontrarla para resolver sus dudas.

Se quedó un momento más en silencio, hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza.

—Shippo...-llamó.

— ¿Sí?-musitó.

—Tu prima tiene que saber el nombre ella fue la que organizo la fiesta ¿No?-tentó.

—Ya les he dicho mil veces que no voy a hablar de eso.-recordó.

— ¡Pero lo sabes! Si nos dijeras su nombre y apellido... - Inuyasha quería sacarle algo.

—A ver.- dio un golpe en la mesa. —Ni a mí me ha dicho algo de su amiga ¿bien? Además en MI CONTRATO decía claramente la palabra CONFIDENCIALIDAD, ¿sabes qué significa eso o las llamas te quemaron las neuronas?

—Por favor. - Miroku se puso en medio. —Debemos entender la postura de Shippo y es lógico, todos haríamos eso en su caso.

—Muy cierto. Debemos centrarnos.-Tomo el calendario. 1 de diciembre, lunes.

—Cada uno toca una rama para poder conseguir información, ya hablamos de ellos y entendemos que somos personas correctas que no diremos información sobre esa persona que pueda ponerla en peligro.- el policía que llevaba dentro había salido a la superficie. —Pero con pocos datos podríamos encontrar alguna forma de verlas y hablar con ellas.

Kouga barajó mientras Shippo ponía un trago a cada uno. Se sentaron y volvió un silencio para dar paso a la charla.

— ¿Tienen algo nuevo? - Sesshomaru veía a todos con cara de o decían la verdad o no querrían saber que pasaría.

—Por los perfiles que busque por la CIA.- soltó una carta para tomar otra. —Puedo decir que ninguna de ellas está buscada. Por mis análisis no tendrán más de 28 años.

— ¿Eso puedes averiguar por allí? - Shippo asombrando jugaba sin apartar la vista de sus cartas.

—En realidad con algo más podría hacer maravillas.-soltó en tono misterioso

— ¿Tú Miroku?-interrogó Sesshomaru.

— ¿La verdad?-se quitó las lentes para comentarles. —Tengo muchas mujeres que llegan. A veces pienso que pueden ser pero ¿y si no lo es? - se encogió de hombros volviendo a ponerse las gafas. —No puedo estar seguro de quien es.

— ¿Pero tienes ya a alguien?-Inuyasha escuchaba a la expectativa.

Se quedó pensando. ¿Tenía a alguien? Era difícil saber que decir porque aún le quedaba contarte la información.

—Creo que debo investigar más. - dejo sus cartas boca abajo en la mesa para cruzar los brazos. —No quiero que parezcamos pervertidos o abusadores que buscamos mujeres

—Pero con esto solo estas abriendo una puerta que quizás sea... - Sesshomaru detuvo a Inuyasha.

—Es justo lo que dice Miroku. Como médico es confidencial sus pacientes. Su ética y además ¿Y si no son ellas? ¿Qué harías?-quiso saber.

Shippo solo bajo la cabeza dando la razón. Miroku le paso la mano por su cabello castaño pelirrojo. Kouga seguía con sus cartas, con cara de no mostrar que pensaba en realidad. Inuyasha no se mostraba conforme con lo que había dicho su hermano.

—Creo que eres demasiado indulgente.- Explotó Inuyasha. —Parece que solo te quedas sentado y no miras por nada ni nadie, como ya sabes a quien buscas...

Lo que paso fue de repente. Sesshomaru tomo del cuello a Inuyasha poniéndolo encima de la mesa donde estaban las cartas, bebidas, comidas...

— ¿Crees que no hago nada?- Shippo intentaba bajar la tensión de los brazos de Sesshomaru. — ¿Crees que no miro por nosotros?-Kouga y Miroku intentaban alejar a Sesshomaru con su fuerza — ¡Yo busco por la calle! Me paso el día fuera aguantando a estúpidos por buscar unas mujeres que nos marcaron, ¡¿Lo entiendes?!

Los alejo a todos, yendo a por su mochila y sacando muchísimas carpetas, dejando papeles volar por todos lados.

— ¡¿Vez eso pedazo de estúpido?!- Kouga tomo uno.

Eran expedientes de residencias.

—Esto es... -Sabía lo que tenía entre manos.

—Busco y busco. No paro de ver morenas, pelirrojas y castañas para poder dar con ALGO. - le mostró los retratos encimas de las carpetas. —Comparó y comparó pero, ¡¿Cuantas mujeres crees que hay en esta ciudad?!

—Sesshomaru así no vas a lograr nada.- le paso agua para que se relajase y otro a Inuyasha. —Estamos todos nerviosos y damos nuestro mejor esfuerzo pero…- miraba a Kouga y Shippo. —Así solo nos ponemos ansiosos y de esta forma solo estamos haciendo que las cosas vayan peor.

Cada uno tenía en su mente la misma idea, encontrar a esas mujeres y hacer varias cosas hablar de lo que había sido de su vida esos meses, quizás llegar a algo formal o por lo menos pedir una explicación de ¿Por qué decidieron huir de esa manera?

—Por mucho que cueste aceptarlo tienes razón Miroku.-admitió Inuyasha dejando su vaso de lado.

—Parece ser que necesitaremos otro golpe de suerte.-mencionó el castaño.

—O pensar con más cuidado.-hablo Shippo.

—No es suerte como se hacen las cosas.-Sesshomaru puso bien las cosas en la mesa. — Necesitamos portarnos cómo hombres, no como niños.

De nuevo volvió a quedarse todo en silencio si bien no contaban con grandes pistas que facilitaran su búsqueda, y era como recorrer un camino ciego no las dejarían en un simple recuerdo.

—Llega la navidad.-Shippo quiso seguir. —Podemos hacer algo esta navidad. ¿Sí?

— ¿Tienes ganas de celebrar la Navidad? - Kouga tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

—Es mi primera navidad aquí y quiero pasarla con mis amigos.-respondió.

—Estoy de acuerdo.-apoyo Miroku.

— ¿Pero que podría ser?-quiso saber Inuyasha.

—Una fiesta podría ser...-contestó Shippo a la tentativa de saber la opinión de los demás.

Sesshomaru tomo su chaqueta de cuero.

—Mañana tengo guardia y debo descansar. Hablemos cualquier cosa ¿Entendido?-exclamó.

Kouga lo siguió, sonriendo a Inuyasha.

—No estés así. Va a aparecer antes de lo que piensas.-le puso el puño para que lo chocará.

—Si vamos a hacer algo, avísenme para acomodar bien a mis enfermeras y todo.-recordó Miroku.

El último en irse fue Shippo.

—Inuyasha...-trato de decir.

— ¿Que quieres? - sonaba cansado mientras recogía junto a su amigo.

—No creo que te mintiera. - Inuyasha lo miraba curioso. —Creo que todas ellas tenían algo en mente. ¿Cómo quedaron? No creo que ellas estén felices

—Es lo que querían. - sonaba resignado.

—Souten se veía triste con todo eso. Eran chicas dulces, nobles y querían hacer una locura pero…-Hizo una pausa poniendo todo en la cocina. —No significa que estén más felices por eso.

Se encogió de hombros y abrazo a su amigo.

—Pasa buena noche.- se fue dejando al peliplateado solo en su apartamento.

—Ojalá tengas razón Shippo, ojalá.-deseo.


	2. I

**Buenas madrugadas chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el primer capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por la Navidad tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo igual que en ¿Eres un Truco o Tal vez un Trato? Y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista en este caso del chico ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La pareja que abre nuestro especial es… Un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje, claro que las que leyeron el especial de Halloween lo sabrán desde el inicio seguramente. **

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review.**

**_I_**

—Doctor es usted un ángel, ¿Que sería de nosotros sin usted? - una mujer entrada en edad me tomaba las manos, agradeciéndome.

—Sin ustedes yo no sería nada. - Le dije, haciéndola salir de mi despacho de forma educada.

—El mes que viene vengo con los resultados. Que pase una muy feliz navidad.-Terminó diciendo para irse con una sonrisa de amabilidad.

Un trabajo así era gratificante aunque muy sacrificado. Valía la pena por ver las personas agradecidas con uno mismo y muchas personas confiaban en mi para que las tratase e iba siempre a darle lo mejor.

—Siguien... ¡Eh!-exclamé.

Justo a tiempo, alcance a sujetar de la cintura a una de mis enfermeras que estaba por desmayarse.

—Señorita, ¿Esta bien?-indagué, todos se pusieron a nuestro alrededor. Tome una de sus muñecas para notar su pulso. Era algo acelerado, pero normal en la medida de lo posible. —Por favor, un poco más lejos.- Expliqué a los que estaban a nuestro lado. —Necesita aire.-Con la mirada llame a una de mis enfermeras. —Por favor, pasa mis pacientes a Kinoshita.

—Ahora mismo doctor.-aseguró guiando a las personas y las reordeno para que no hubiera alboroto.

—D-Discúlpeme...-Escuché una dulce voz venir de la chica entre mis brazos. —N-No sé qué me paso.

—Déjeme que la osculte y...- Se dio la vuelta y fue cuando la vi.

Tenía ojos marrón chocolate, cabello oscuro con tonos marrones, no era corto pero tampoco demasiado largo apenas le llegaba a la mitad de la espalda; pequeña y menuda. Pero su rostro era claramente el suyo.

Baje la mirada hasta la placa que venía en su bata de enfermera. Sería la confirmación a mis sospechas. Allí venían 3 letras muy claras: _Rin_.

¡Estaba entre mis brazos! ¡Había encontrado a una de las chicas! Tenía que hacer algo rápido pero sin ser demasiado obvio.

Fijándome de nuevo en ella, note algo más. Estaba pálida y en mis manos notaba que estaba algo fría pero con las mejillas muy coloradas.

— ¿Hace cuánto se encuentra mal? - La levante a la vez que me erguía. Su mirada bajo al suelo, mirando un punto entre nuestros zapatos.

—Es solo un poco de cansancio, puedo volver a trabajar no se preocupe por mí... - Decía para aparentar lo más estable posible.

Alcance su mano antes de que se fuera y la pegue a mi pecho.

—Es una de mis enfermeras. No voy a dejar que a alguien de mi equipo le pase algo.- Le señale mi consulta. —Acompáñeme, por favor.

La vi resistirse algo más, pero al final accedió. Me siguió en silencio hasta la puerta de mi consultorio la cual abrí dejándola entrar primero.

—Doctor Hoshi, en serio me siento bien permítame regresar a mis labores.-pidió.

Hice un gesto negativo.

—Debo ver su estado de salud antes.-insistí.

—Por favor le aseguro que puedo con todo lo que implica, acabo de graduarme.-continuo sin prestarme atención.

Le acaricie la frente para notar su temperatura. Se veía muy desesperada y eso no era bueno. Debía ir con cuidado.

—Pero mírate como estas. -señalé. —Los enfermos que atendí hoy se sostenían mejor que tú.

Se notaba que estaba asustada y quería que confiara en mí.

—Prometo no comerte y será todo tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta, ¿Si?-intentó volver a hablar, pero la detuve. —Y nadie te va a despedir. Eres una de mis chicas, relájate.

Al final, accedió a darme algo de confianza, que era más de lo que tenía en un principio. Me senté en frente de ella, en mi mesa. Sostenía fuertemente su bata blanca la cual se veía claramente que, era una talla mayor que la suya.

—Me llamo Miroku, ¿Tu nombre es…?- Pregunté para estar seguro.

—Rin.-contestó con timidez. —Rin Akami.

—Un placer.-le extendí una mano. —Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Llevas mucho de esta forma?

La vi dudar por un momento. En su cara podía leer el dilema de decirme las cosas o salir diciendo una mentira, en este último caso debería usar la artillería pesada.

—Hoy se cumplen... Como dos o tres semanas.-me miro a los ojos muy sonrojada. —No lo recuerdo bien, solo sé que desperté un día y...

—Te encontrabas mal, claro así empezamos todos.- Le guiñe un ojo haciendo esa broma para quitarle algo de tensión y al notar que bajo sus hombros, había dado en el clavo.

—Pienso que esperaba ser enfermera con todas mis fuerzas, y tenía mucho estrés con los exámenes...-empezó a decir.

—Bueno, hagamos unas preguntas rutinarias.-Saqué una de mis carpetas para un nuevo expediente, el suyo. —Puede que como bien dices sea estrés y merezcas un buen fin de semana para usted.

Volvió a reír un poco, sonrojándose de nuevo. Era adorable ya entendía porque Sesshomaru se había fijado en ella.

—Bien, ¿Que síntomas presenta? ¿Cansancio?- Afirmó en un gesto de la cabeza. — ¿Mareo? - Volvió a repetir la afirmación. — ¿Cómo está comiendo?

—La verdad... Es que apenas como últimamente...-admitió.

— ¿Falta de apetito o está a dieta?- Por su figura podria ser, era muy delgada. Anotaba cada cosa que decía. —Porque si es por su figura usted...

—Por favor llámeme de tú.- Decía sonriendo pero negó con la cabeza. —No es por figura, es que veo la comida y me asquea. Me dan ganas de vomitar...

¿Ganas de vomitar al ver la comida? ¿Mareos? ¿Cansancio? Todo este diagnóstico lo hago habitualmente pero era con mujeres...

—Bueno Rin, entonces llámame de tú también, ¿De acuerdo? - Me dijo que si en un susurro. —Además de cuando vez la comida, ¿te da ganas de vomitar últimamente?

—La verdad que si, por la mañana sobretodo y es cuando ya me niego a comer en todo el día.- Bajo la cabeza.

Ahora fui yo el que hizo un gesto de cabeza afirmativo, las cosas empezaban a cuadrar más. Si era como pensaba seria impresionante sin la menor duda.

—Rin, ¿sabes qué tipo de medico soy? -Pregunté antes de ir directo al grano.

— ¡Oh! Si las enfermeras me hablaron que no solo es pediatra, también es…- empezó a contar con los dedos de la mano. —Medico de familiar, ginecólogo, trata a personas del corazón...

—Exacto.-la detuve antes de que siguiera. —Soy muchas cosas y entre ellas ginecólogo privado. Por eso quería preguntarte algo como tal…-tome su mano que estaba cerrada en un puño con su manga. — ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste la menstruación?

La última de mis preguntas hizo que volviera a sonrojarse como unos instantes atrás, pero por otra parte sabía que al ser medico la pregunta era natural. Inspiro profundo y vi su expresión, parecía que mentalmente estaba sacando las cuentas.

Hasta que algo hizo clic en su cabeza, esperaba que su respuesta fuera la que estaba pensando.

—Rin ¿Me escuchaste?-repetí al ver que no hablaba.

Asintió.

—Mi última menstruación fue hace casi dos meses.-corroboró.

Confirmadas mis sospechas por parte de ella. Ahora era yo el que estaba haciéndose algo en la cabeza es que, en la fiesta... Cuando se enterara Sesshomaru querría ver su cara pero debía ser benevolente.

Los nervios volvieron a poseer a Rin. Empezó a temblar e intentar levantarse.

—Y-Yo... Disculpa yo...-balbuceo.

—Rin espera.- la sujete antes de que diera otro paso y casi se callera. —Tranquilízate. Respira por la nariz y expulsa por la boca.

La lleve hasta la camilla, levantando sus piernas para que su sangre volviera a la cabeza.

—Yo... Perderé... Todo... - Comenzó a llorar. —Solo... Si tan solo...

— ¿Sabes quién es el padre? -indagué aunque ya supiera.

—Sí y no.- Susurró con las manos en la cara y siguiendo con sus lágrimas. —Se quién es pero nada más... Fue en Halloween y...

—Una noche, verdad.-mencioné.

Afirmó sin querer hablar de nuevo.

—Ahora no le tengo, perderé mi trabajo, no podré cuidar bien a mi hijo...-decía sin completar las frases.

—Rin relájate.-pedí bajando sus piernas para traerle un vaso de agua. —Rin así no vas a conseguir nada. -Volví para darle el vaso de agua. —No te vas a quedar sin trabajo ¿Si? Por eso tranquila.

—Te daré problemas Miroku...-mencionó.

—Eso es cosa mía. –coloqué las manos en sus hombros. —Vas a conseguir todo lo que quieras y a ese bebé no le va a faltar nada ¿Si? Te lo aseguro, te doy mi palabra de hombre.

Sus lágrimas iban cesando poco a poco. El agua y las palabras iban ayudando.

—Ahora vamos a mandar a hacerte un análisis ¿Si? Para ver como tienes las vitaminas y demás proteínas. Mientras...-no pude acabar.

—Doctor. -tocaron la puerta de la consulta.

Mire a Rin y ella me miró dándome permiso para abrir la puerta.

—Adelante.-concedí

Entonces apareció Yuka.

—Necesitamos a Rin para el encuentro especial de Papá Noel con los pequeños de la planta.-exclamó.

— ¡Se me había olvidado! -salto de la camilla. — ¿Doctor, nos puede ayudar? Necesitamos un Papá Noel.

Me quede pensando, y entonces tuve una gran idea.

—Claro pero tengo que salir a traer pasteles y dulces para los más pequeños ¿Qué me dices? ¿Me esperas unos veinte minutos?-quise saber.

La vi secar los restos de lágrimas que aún había en sus ojos.

—Claro que sí, doctor yo debo ir a preparar lo demás y a vestirme para la fiesta junto a las demás enfermeras. Muchas gracias.- dijo antes de salir.

La vi irse, hacia el pabellón donde estaban todas sus compañeras. Este año todas las enfermeras habían decidido vestirse de Mamá Noel para divertir y animar a los pequeños, que debido a ciertas enfermedades delicadas no podían abandonar el hospital ni siquiera para las próximas fiestas.

Saliendo tranquilamente del hospital, entre a mi coche y puse el teléfono en manos libres, marcando el número de mi amigo. Empecé a escuchar el tono de la llamada hasta que su voz atendió.

— ¿Que pasa Miroku? ¿Va todo bien? -Sonaba extrañado e incluso preocupado. Lo usaría a mi favor.

—Baja el volumen.-Susurré en tono bajo. —Necesito que vengas para el hospital.

— ¿Paso algo? Me estas preocupando. Ahora llamo a...-no lo deje seguir.

— ¡No!-Exclamé. Si hacia eso me fastidiaba en plan de varias formas diferentes. —No es totalmente seguro pero vi a un hombre que parece sospechoso.- Hice una pausa dramática. — Quizás es mi imaginación pero temo por las enfermeras... ¿Podrías acercarte de agende en cubierto y ver qué pasa?

— ¿Estás seguro de lo que pasa? Podria llamar a un compañero cercano para esto, me encuentro buscando a estas mujeres...-quiso explicar.

—Sesshomaru.-Tenía que ponerme decidido. No iba a dejar que Rin estuviera sola. —Si te he llamado es porque confió en ti, eres el mejor policía que conozco así que, te pones unos jeans, una camisa, una gorra para que nadie te vea la cara y te acercas disimuladamente al área de los niños.

— ¿Porque al área de los niños? - Sonaba confuso.

—Porque allí es donde te dije que lo vi, ¿No te acuerdas?- Por favor créetelo porque me pase de información.

Al otro lado de la línea hubo un momento de silencio, para después llegar con él un suspiro. ¿Conseguido?

—Está bien Miroku. Dame un poco de tiempo para poder cambiarme, estoy de policía con el coche y todo.-pidió.

—No te preocupes, estaré atento a cualquier cosa. No tardes demasiado y avísame con un WhatsApp cuando estés en la puerta.- dije.

—Bien, recuerda no perder los nervios. Me tendrás allí en menos de lo que imaginas.-prometió.

Reí por dentro por lo formal que era este hombre.

—Una cosa antes de colgar Sesshomaru.-comenté. —Si un día fueses a ser padre, ¿Pensarías en mi como su padrino?

— ¿Disculpa? -Seguro que su cara debía ser un mapa con lo que le dije. —No tengo en mente tener hijos y menos con Rin en mi cabeza.

—Bueno, es una idea para el futuro... ¿Me verías como para ese papel? - De nuevo escuche un suspiro al otro lado.

Todo esto pasaba mientras conducía para ir al centro comercial.

—Si tengo que elegir entre todos pues Kouga y tú tienen las mayores posibilidades por ahora. Inuyasha aún debe madurar un poco y ser menos impulsivo, Shippo es muy joven para una responsabilidad tan importante. Kouga y tú parecen los más serenos.-confirmó.

—Entiendo.-sonreí con gran satisfacción. —Bueno, te dejo que voy a estar alerta ¿Si? No me falles.

Colgué antes de darle la opción. Ese niño ya tenía padrino y claro que iba a ser yo porque era quien había descubierto todo. Sesshomaru me debía el paraíso.

Escuche como en el grupo de los 5 Shippo preguntaba algo para la fiesta de navidad:

**_Shippo_**

**_¿Les gustaría un pastel comprado o que lo haga chicos? Después de todo vamos a celebrar la navidad:)._**

**_Kouga_**

**_Lo que creas mejor, tampoco te mates por nosotros ¿eh? Tus prácticas son más importantes_**

**_Miroku;)_**

**_Como quieras, aviso que amo el chocolate.3_**

**_Inuyasha_**

**_¡Dejen de comportarse como mujeres! Solo les falta decir que ropa interior llevar..._**

**_Miroku_**

**_Está claro que la ropa ha de ser roja :P_**

Me gustaba tanto hacer rabiar a Inuyasha. Pero llegaba ya al centro comercial y tenía que parar de leer. Luego vería como Kouga y Shippo se divertían con él.

Sin duda se notaba que la navidad estaba cerca no solo por las decoraciones sino porque el centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente que hacia sus compras de último momento.

En la sección de disfraces de navidad había demasiada gente comprando cosas para sus hijos pero también había ropa para adultos. Buscaba un traje de Papá Noel cuando choque con un chico.

—Perdóname.- Le dije por el tropiezo.

—No es nada.- Señaló alrededor. —Demasiada gente aquí para no terminar de esta forma.

—Justo en el clavo.-Empecé a reírme y él me seguía. — ¿Sabes dónde están los trajes de papá Noel? No veo apenas nada por aquí.

—Mira.-indicó hacia la derecha. —Allí tienes muchísimos, no hay perdida son todos rojos.

—Muchas gracias.-Terminé diciendo para encaminarme hacia donde me había dicho.

Era cierto que estaba repleto de todo tipo de trajes para mayores y niños. Tenía que elegir uno para ir al hospital, sorprenderles a todos y ver sus caras de sorpresa. Iba a hacer una salvajada cuando delante de mí vi a alguien saliendo del probador que me dejo sin aliento…

Se veía adorable con su traje de Mamá Noel. Era un vestido rojo, entallado en todo el cuerpo con su cadera al descubierto por dos aberturas. Unas botas de felpa blanco y una capucha que estaba unida a todo el vestido. Era un conjunto precioso que hacia contraste con su piel rosada y su cabello castaño.

Hacía casi dos meses que no nos veíamos pero no había cambiado nada. Estaba aún más hermosa con toda la navidad a su alrededor. Podía acercarme y...

—Te queda precioso Sango.- Fue el chico de antes que me había hablado a alabarla. — ¿Vas a elegirlo?

¿Qué hacia el con Sango?

Cuando giro su rostro, nuestras miradas volvieron a encontrarse como aquella noche…

—Sango... ¿Hola?-el chico movió una mano delante de su cara.

— ¿Eh? Perdona Yuu ¿Decías?-pestaño.

— ¿Que si ese será tu traje?-repitió.

Asintió.

— ¿Qué te pasa?- Volvió a preguntar. —En un momento tu cara se ha puesto... Como mal. ¿Has visto algo malo?

—Eso me pregunto yo.- Hable llegando hasta ellos con mi traje de Papá Noel en la mano. — ¿Le ocurre algo señorita Sango?- Mi mirada solo era hacia ella, era mi presa, lo sabia

—No fue nada Yuu...Y si me llevare este traje.-contestó, y después se dirigió a mí. — Estoy bien joven Miroku, gracias.

— ¿Están en una cita?- Pregunté directamente. —No sabía que estaban juntos porque si es así me puedo ir y no los molesto.

— ¿Juntos? - Yuu señaló. — ¡Oh! Nada que ver.-Levanto su mano para mostrar su anillo. — Sango es muy buena compañera en el laboratorio y como una hermana incluso pero, no puedo ver a mi hermana como algo más.

—Pero mira que eres bobo. - Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro. —Si te escucha Miki veras... -Ella se puso a mirarme de nuevo. — ¿Pensabas que era una cita? ¿Eran celos lo que acabo de ver?

—Sí. - dije alto y claro.

Sango se sonrojo al máximo por mi respuesta. Estaba claro que no la esperaba y me daban ganas de reírme por como sucedía todo. Yuu tomo un carro con muchas bolsas de disfraces.

—Me parece que los tengo que dejar a solas. Sango me ocupo yo de las cosas, ni te preocupes. - Dijo antes de dejarla hablar. —Un gusto conocerte Miroku - Me tendió la mano antes de irse. —Espero volver a verte pronto.

Mi escurridiza castaña. Iba a entrar al probador cuando la detuve. Tomándola de la mano la lleve conmigo.

— ¿Qué haces?-Susurró mientras la llevaba a la caja de allí. — ¿Que estas...?

La tome en brazos y la subí a la caja donde la cajera se nos quedó mirando. Le señale el precio que estaba a un costado del traje.

—Cóbrelo, se lo lleva puesto.- dije.

Sango y todas las mujeres de la caja estaban muy sonrojadas por lo que estaba pasando.

—También quiero llevarme este de Papá Noel -La mire directamente. —Así vamos como una pareja.

Las mujeres empezaron a decir "oh". Cuando acabo de pasar a Sango para comprar su traje y el mío, nos fuimos a tomar algo.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-preguntó aun con la cara colorada.

— ¿Qué cosa?-me hice el desentendido.

—Olvídalo...-murmuró. —Al menos dime ¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Ahora mismo me estoy preguntando eso. - Llegamos a un Starbucks y pedí una mesa con sofá y junto a la ventana. —Solo vine a comprar un traje de Papá Noel, te lo aseguro.

— ¡¿Y porque soy yo la que tiene que ir disfrazada?! Ponte el tuyo, lo exijo.-demandó.

—Muy bien, espérame aquí y no huyas. Pide lo que quieras, invito yo.- dije antes de levantarme.

Fui hacia el baño para cambiarme al disfraz. No tenía mucho parecido porque no tenía tanto estomago como ese gordo. Igual pero en menos tallas. Para poner un poco de mi toque, me deje un poco abierto con tal de que se viera algo de mí, ¿Que haría Sango?

Llegue hasta ella y había pedido dos frapuchinos. El suyo de fresa con frambuesa, el mío lo pidió de chocolate con café.

— ¿Cómo sabias que me gustaría ese? ¿Me has espiado?-quise saber.

Negó con la cabeza sonriendo, mientras tomaba un sorbito de su pajita.

—Lo supuse.-admitió.

— ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado? ¡Ah!-Recordé. — ¿Cómo te localice? Fui al centro comercial como cualquier otra persona que va a comprar cosas para navidad, ¿Qué creías? ¿Esperaba que te buscara? Dime la verdad

—La verdad ¡Sí!- dijo alto.

Comencé a reírme sin parar. Deje mi bebida y seguí riéndome. Toda la gente observaba a la pareja loca vestida de navidad, hablando en alto y pareciendo incluso discutiendo. Esta hermosa pirata navideña me había robado el corazón de una forma que no sabía decir.

—Sango, eres impresionante, increíble... - Empecé a serenarme para comenzar a hablar un poco. —Eres lo que siempre he buscado.

—Ahora soy yo la que se ríe ja ja ja.- Dijo irónica. —Se lo dirás a todas las mujeres, no me cabe duda.

—A todas las mujeres les digo que son hermosas y que si estuvieran una noche conmigo les haría ver el mundo de una forma diferente.- Me incliné hacia ella. —Pero a ti aun no te dije nada de eso, ¿O me equivoco? Más bien, tú fuiste quien me propuso ese truco y ese trato

—Si te propuse eso...-se sonrojo al aceptarlo.

La simple mención de esa frase trajo a mi mente varios recuerdos de esa noche, pero debía mantenerme sereno.

—Pero no soy una chiquilla para tragarme ese cuento, si en dos meses no nos hemos visto.-recordó.

—Solo me diste tu nombre.-Señale. —Ni un apellido, número de teléfono, mail... ¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera?

—Supuse que te las ingeniarías.-hablo con naturalidad.

—Supones.-Sonreí aún más feliz. — Querías que te encontrara y que te encontrara pronto. ¿Y tú?

— ¿Yo?-pestaño. —Bien la verdad es que he salido con chicos antes, pero... Esa noche cuando te vi sentí algo distinto mucho más profundo a pesar de que sabía que quizás rechazarías lo que te propondría...

—No te rechace como puedas ver pero…-hice una pausa. —No estaba preguntando sobre eso, ¿lo sabes verdad? -Vi que tragaba saliva. — ¿Porque no me buscaste tú?

—Por qué... Si te abría mi corazón diciéndote que esa noche la que se suponía que sería algo fugaz... Termino significando algo más es decir que terminaría enamorada de ti... Podrías no creerme.-explicó.

— ¿Sabes que es lo que falto?- Negó con la cabeza. —Esto.-Señalé a nuestro alrededor. — Conocernos un poquito antes de pasar a darte un beso que, tengo claro hacerlo.

—Vas muy seguro de ti mismo.-Rio volvió a beber de su bebida.

—Querida Sango, solo te anticipo lo que va a pasar. Empecemos…-Me senté adecuadamente. —Me llamo Miroku Hoshi, soy médico doctorado en varias ramas de la medicina. Tengo un gato llamado Kuroro, me encanta leer y por culpa de ello llevo gafas.- Extendí mi mano dándole el turno ahora a ella.

La vi sonreír.

—Me llamo Sango Taijiya, soy científica con un doctorado en Física. Me encanta la fotografía además de la lectura y tengo una gatita llamada Kirara.-contó.

—Podria presentarle a mi Kuroro, es un gran chico.-comenté. — ¿Cuáles son tus metas en la vida?

—Ayudar lo más que se pueda a la gente con mis conocimientos y porque no encontrar a alguien que me ame en verdad y formar una familia.-respondió sinceramente.

—Sentimientos de una chica shojo parece.-Intenté aguantar la risa pero recibí un golpe de su parte. —También tienes fuerza ¿Eh?

—Soy la mejor en las artes marciales. Mi padre era entrenador y llegue a tener una medalla de oro. -desafío. —Intenta molestarme y veras que te pasara.

—Soy pacifista.-mencioné. —No me va la pelea a no ser que sea...

_Con Inuyasha, es muy divertido pelear con el.-_pensé.

— ¿Y tus metas?- Me preguntó Sango esta vez.

—Mis padres murieron por una enfermedad muy rara.-Escuché un gemido de su parte. —No te preocupes, pero desde ese día dije que haría todo lo posible porque nadie más muriese a causa de una enfermedad. Al menos delante de mí no dejaría que eso pasase.

—Miroku pero eso es muy conmovedor, me parece que...-la interrumpí.

—Mi otro sueño ya se cumplió. - La detuve antes de que siguiera. —Conocí a la que será la futura madre de mis hijos. Es una chica dificil, con cerebro y que me ara las cosas divertidas para tenerla pero…-Le guiñe un ojo. —Valdrá la pena.

—Miroku...-llamó.

—Dime Sanguito.-la anime a continuar.

Eso hizo que una de sus cejas subiera, mirándome para levantarse con su bolso.

— ¡Espera!-la seguí entre la gente hasta llegar a una gran plaza con un árbol navideño gigantesco. — ¿Te enfadaste? ¿Hice algo malo?

Negó con la cabeza, poniéndose su capucha.

—Es que... Encontré al hombre que quiero para esposo y padre de mis hijos él cual se convirtió en un regalo para mamá Noel.-confesó.

Lleve una mano a mi sombrero de papá Noel. Apretándolo contra mi cara, aguantándome la risa.

— ¿Qué te parece gracioso?- no la veía pero por su voz es que esperaba otra reacción.

Tire mi sombrero y la alce en mis brazos haciéndola girar en el aire.

— ¡La conseguí! ¡Es mía!-grité.

La gente a nuestra alrededor se puso a mirarnos y a hacernos un pequeño espacio. Empezaron a aplaudir de la demostración de nuestro amor.

— ¡Miroku para! Me da vergüenza...-decía aun en el aire.

— ¿Porque? - la baje colocándola frente a mí. —La gente tiene que saber que ya eres mía.

—Ya pero todos nos miran...-comentó.

Observé a nuestro alrededor, como algunas chicas suspiraban y empezaban a hablarles a sus novios al oído. Mientras otros continuaban aplaudiendo, y después sentí como se ocultó en el hueco de mi cuello.

—Vamos a mi casa Sango.- invite formalmente

Asintió mientras me tomaba del brazo.

—Creo que me encantara conocer cada una de tus facetas.-expresó.

— ¿Que habrás hecho? - me miró curiosa.

—Veras que cuando hago algo, es que pasa algo bueno.-prometí.

—Más te vale.- dijo mientras entraba al asiento del copiloto, y se ponía el cinturón.

—Juro que así es.-repetí.

—Me haces pensar que eres bastante astuto y te gusta controlar cosas.-comentó.

Antes de encender el motor, con esa afirmación me puse a reír sin poder aguantarme. Ese comentario había sido entre sutil pero con un toque de verdad que ella aun no conocía tanto

—Esa risa me confirma que es verdad.-musitó.

—Empiezo a creer que eres adivina.-aventure.

—Tengo un sexto sentido muy agudo doctor.-exclamó.

—Yo haré que lo sientas todo tan o más agudo de lo que fue la fiesta.-aseguré.

Hice una promesa, que claramente ella sabía que iba a cumplir.

—No vamos a tardar, no estés ansiosa.- dije.

El barrio donde vivía no era uno de los mejores pero admito que mi organización estaba muy bien puesta. Tenía mi propia casa, con piscina y un pequeño parque frente a ella. Cuando la compre pensé sin duda en una casa llena de niños

— ¿Yo ansiosa? Nada que ver.-mintió.

—Créetelo antes y así suena más seguro.-sugerí.

Llegamos y aparque en mi cochera. Aproveche en un momento para mandar un WhatsApp a Shippo, Kouga e Inuyasha y saber dónde estaban.

—Claro que lo tengo ordenado.-Hable sin que dijera nada pero supuse que lo pensaba al ver toda mi casa con ojo crítico. —Como médico odio el desorden.

—Estoy realmente impresionada.-admitió.

—No.- la tome por la cintura y la tire contra mi cama. —Esto te dejará impresionada.

Tome sus manos, y las puse encima de su cabeza empecé a besarla como había deseado desde que nos habíamos despedido en la fiesta. Esta hambre por ella jamás se sacaría.

Correspondió de manera inmediata mientras la dejaba disfrutar de mis labios al igual que yo devoraba los suyos con la misma pasión que dos meses atrás en esa habitación junto a la piscina. Deseando no tener que respirar.

Me separe un momento para mirarla directamente a los ojos. Jadeando por estaba siendo nuestro encuentro. ¿Estaba bien lo que hacía?

—Sango... Ahora puedo parar pero…- Hice una pequeña pausa con el autocontrol que me quedaba. —Si sigo por este camino, luego no podrás ni pensar en irte de aquí o hacer una pausa.

Con una sonrisa de su parte, ilumino la habitación que estaba casi a oscuras. Su sonrisa era como un pequeño gran resplandor, un sueño entre mis sabanas azules.

—Miroku, no voy a volver a irme.- Acaricio mi cara con un gesto suave y pausado. —No pienses…- Llevo su mano a mi cabello. —En detenerte.

Volví a unir mis labios con los suyos, haciendo que nuestras lenguas se exhibieran de manera ardiente buscando el control sobre el otro. Mientras deslizaba las manos por sus hombros descendiendo a su espalda terminando en la curva de su cadera atrayéndola hacia mí.

De esta forma, aparte las sabanas con ella encima. Moviéndonos de un lado a otro conseguí quitarnos toda la ropa. Su piel era tan tersa como recordaba, sus senos eran preciosos, estaban llenos incluso sin haberlos tocado. Esta mamá Noel era capaz de volverme loco con tan poco ropa, y más aun estando totalmente desnuda.

—Nunca pensé... - Jadee contra uno de sus pezones. —Que sería tan fanático de Mamá Noel...

Volví a morder su pezón y con mi mano libre, acaricie su clítoris. Gracias a la intromisión me percate de la humedad que tenía su sexo, provocando que moviera un poco las caderas hacia mí.

—Y yo nunca...-jadeo. —Creí que fuese tan placentero estar en brazos de papá Noel...

Baje por su abdomen, regalando besos de arriba a abajo. El tacto de su piel bajo la yema de sus dedos, era como tocar seda. Tome sus piernas y las puse encima de mis hombros, se veía lujuriosa, apasionada, dulce y picante... Una mezcla perfecta de sabores.

—Miroku...-gimió. —No me mires así...

El deseo que la invadía, era demasiado abrazador lo sabía porque tenía las manos hechas puños sujetando la sabana, me había extrañado tanto como yo.

— ¿Porque?-mordí su pantorrilla de forma juguetona. —Sé que lo adoras y amas que te vea como una diosa lujuriosa. -Baje mis manos a sus pezones, estirándolos.

—Si...-confesó en un jadeo. —Pero tengo mi lado tímido... y tú no me lo pones fácil...

—Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa...-murmuré.

Acaricie sus labios bajos con lentitud, duplicando su humedad así como causarle leves espasmos muy placenteros.

Gemía de forma sonora sin cohibirse estaba en lo cierto su cuerpo decía lo que su mente callaba, solté sus piernas dejándolas caer a ambos costados mientras ella volvía a besarme atrayéndola hacia mi mientras enredaba sus piernas en mi cintura.

La embestí rápido y de forma limpia, causando que me mordiera el labio inferior para calmar su placer.

Sin descanso, sin control no paraba de embestirla. Ver su cara llena de placer me hacía sonreír y sentirme vivo. Seguía sujetándose de las mantas, se mordía los labios... Era increíble como sus acciones lograban excitarme aún más.

—Sigue dándome alegrías y no pares de gemir.-pedí.

—No quiero... Ah detenerme...-susurró excitada.

Entonces me detuve de repente y la mire con un gesto travieso.

—Q-Que... -Jadeaba, mirándome sin saber que hice.

—Yo sabré cuando debemos detenernos y cuando no.-Volví con las embestidas aún más fuertes. Escuchando como sus gemidos inundaban la habitación. — ¿Entendiste?

Asintió totalmente extasiada sin hablar o discutir más sobre nada al respecto, tan solo se abandonó entregándose a lo que ambos deseábamos del otro mientras comenzaba a sentir como si una corriente eléctrica, mezclada con un mar de fuego recorriera nuestros cuerpos…

Quería darle toda una noche de placer, pero antes deberíamos acabar para saber qué pasaría ahora.

—Sango, prepárate…-Susurré jadeando del placer.

Afirmo, sin poder apenas hacer una frase concordada. El placer era excesivo, ella era hermosa y yo le daría todo el placer que deseaba. Iba a disfrutar todos los días a mi lado y lamentar el haber estado lejos de mí durante un tiempo.

—V-Vamos Sango...-Jadee a punto de llegar.

— ¡M-MIROKU!-clavo sus uñas en la piel de mi espalda, mientras apretaba más las piernas en torno a la cintura.

Llegamos juntos. Explotamos como si fuéramos fuegos artificiales, llegando al paraíso y cayendo en una nube. Sin apoyarme demasiado me acomode en el hueco de su cuello.

Esta vez a diferencia de la noche que pasamos en esa fiesta, no se alejó de mi cuerpo ni hizo el menor intento por levantarse a vestirse por el contrario trataba de calmar su respiración agitada mientras su diestra jugaba con mi cabello.

—Te dije que esta vez... no me iría...-repitió besándome la clavícula.

Baje hasta su rostro, para darle un beso en sus labios cuando escuche el tono de llamada de mi móvil del hospital. Me quede mirándola y ella a mí.

Justamente el tono de llamada era de una ambulancia.

—E-Eso significa que...-Susurró aun sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, a centímetros de mí.

—Que un médico nunca descansa. Perdóname yo...- ¿Que decir? ¡¿Porque ahora?!

—Corre.- Dijo buscando su vestido y cubriéndose los pechos. —Lo primero es lo primero.- Y me sonrió.

—Gracias.-La bese y fui a atender.

Mientras escuchaba que me estaban diciendo, corriendo me vestía la ropa de trabajo. Parecía que había un incendio y los médicos de guardia estaban a rebosar de gente que iba para allá.

Veía que Sango estaba vistiéndose y mirando el móvil con ojos asustada. Se iba a ir cuando tome su mano y tenía las lágrimas casi saliendo.

—Sango que...-no me dejo acabar.

—Mi amiga…-musitó, sujetándose a mi bata, intentando tranquilizarse. —Ella... Esta... En un incendio y...

— ¿Incendio? -Afirmó sin poder mirarme. —Vamos, voy para allá ahora. -Le pase una de mis chaquetas de cuero para que se cubriera un poco. —Vamos a ver que paso.

Salimos corriendo, ella con el móvil en la mano hablando con no sé quién y yo con el maletín y las llaves en la otra.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué amiga de Sango seria? Tenía que ponerme en contacto con los otros chicos.

—Va a ir todo bien. Confía en mí.-hable tomando su mano.

De esta forma, le di algo de fuerza pero aún estaba todo por ver.


	3. II

**Buenas noches chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el segundo capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por la Navidad tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo igual que en ¿Eres un Truco o Tal vez un Trato? Y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista en este caso del chico ¿Si?**

**A excepción de este ya que el inicio lo narra la chica involucrada cuya parte está marcada con este signo.**

•—]✲[—•

**El resto es contado por el chico.**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La pareja que sigue nuestro especial es… Un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje, claro que las que leyeron el especial de Halloween lo sabrán desde el inicio seguramente. **

**Nos vemos el siguiente domingo y no olviden dejar review.**

**_II_**

•—]✲[—•

Las chicas a mí alrededor me sonreían y no paraban de retocarme levemente el maquillaje de Mamá Noel. Estaba algo sonrojada por tantas atenciones.

—De verdad.- Quise hablar. —No hace falta tanto...

—El doctor Miroku dijo claramente que te tratáramos como una reina, no queremos que se enfade con nosotras.- Le puso un poco de brillitos rojos en el cabello. —Estas perfecta.

—Estas hermosa Rin.-aseguró.

—Gracias.-agradecí.

—Nos vemos ahora.- dijo saliendo del pabellón.

Me quede sola, mirándome en el espejo y tocándome el vientre. ¿Cómo paso eso? Bueno, esa parte la sabia pero, jamás llegue a pensar que por solo una noche me pasaría eso. ¿Dónde estaría él? ¿Pensaría en mí en algún momento?

—No puedo pedirle nada, quedamos que solo sería una noche. Nada más... – Susurré acariciándolo más.

Fue cuando note la vibración del celular Las chicas me hablaban por WhatsApp

**Ayame**

**Fiesta de navidad en casa de Kagome ¡Wii!**

**Kagome**

**No me das tiempo a avisar**

**Sango**

**¿Enserio? Tengo que ir a comprar un vestido... Denme tiempo**

**Ayame**

**Todas de Mamá Noel. No me fallen**

**Souten**

**Yo ya estoy de Mamá Noel, pero saldré tarde, la pastelería esta abarrotada**

**Kagome**

**Esperaremos lo que sea, ¿y tú Rin?**

**Rin**

**Como Souten tengo el vestido pero saldré tarde, voy a estar con niños para animarles.**

Seguíamos hablando un rato más, hasta que llamaron a la puerta. Antes Souten me había mandado un mensaje y me dio tiempo de verlo.

**Souten**

**¿Estas mejor? Cuéntame, cualquier cosa pasa por la pastelería y vamos juntas. Al lado del centro comercial ¿sí? Te quiero**

**Rin**

**Cuenta con ello Souten, debo irme por ahora te quiero**

Después de esa respuesta guarde el móvil y me fui a donde se encontraban las demás. En definitiva todo parecía salido de un cuento navideño. Escarcha dorada y plateada adornaban los muros de los pasillos además de algunas nochebuenas y muérdagos.

Mientras que en la sala de juegos para los niños habían galletas de jengibre dulces y botas colgadas con cada uno de sus nombres además de un gran pino vestido de esferas, bastones de caramelo, luces y lazos.

Tome una pandereta de la cesta de objetos para animar a los niños y me puse a hacer que cantaran y se pusieran lo más felices posibles.

— ¿Y papá Noel? -me susurró un niño de siete años. — ¿Cuando llegara?

Mire el reloj de arriba de la puerta.

—Bueno, es que viene con muchos regalos ¿sabes? Han sido tan buenos que no tiene espacio en su trineo.

— ¿De verdad? - Me miro ilusionado.

Cuando se quedó así, mirándome lleno de ilusión y cargado de ganas de vivir, de disfrutar de la navidad con papá Noel y sus padres... Me quede pensando en mi propio futuro.

Un día de estos, mi pequeño querrá lo mismo que estos niños. Una navidad llena de felicidad, regalos, papá Noel y... Sus padres.

Cerré los ojos y respire con fuerza, aguantando las ganas de llorar casi. Sonreí como pude y asentí.

—Cree en mí que todo saldrá bien.-prometí.

Él se quedó satisfecho y, con esas palabras quería convencerme de que iría bien, que todo saldría bien.

Puse una mano instintivamente en mi vientre.

—Todo irá bien.-murmuré para mí misma.

Continuamos bailando así como cantando algunos de los villancicos populares de la época. Poco tiempo después comenzamos con los juegos como hacer figuras de origami, adivinanzas ponerle la cola al reno y esas cosas.

Siempre me gustaron los niños así como jugar con ellos y arrancarles una sonrisa. De repente se acercó a mí una niña de no más de cinco años.

— ¿Que te ocurre pequeña?-me acuclille a su altura.

— ¿Papá Noel concede todos los regalos?-quiso saber.

—Por supuesto que sí.-le sonreí.

— ¿Y si se trata de un nuevo papá?-cuestionó.

Me quede sin palabras. ¿Un nuevo papá? No sabía ni que contestar. Las enfermeras se dieron cuenta e intente hacer algo.

—Papá Noel no te puede traer un papa enseguida pero…-puse una mano en su corazón. —Si lo deseas con toda la fuerza de tu corazón, te traerá el mejor papá de todos.

Con eso se quedó contenta o al menos sonrió y regreso a jugar a la pelota con sus amigos. Su pregunta nuevamente me hizo pensar en lo que me esperaba si tenía una niña ¿Qué le contestaría cuando me preguntara por su padre sin ser navidad?

•—]✲[—•

La llamada de Miroku me había dejado muy preocupado. Encima los chicos se pusieron a decir tonterías por WhatsApp y Miroku le seguía el juego... ¿De verdad estaba asustado?

Llegue con mi sxara picasso, era mi coche el cual usaba nada más que cuando estaba en cubierto. Baje y me coloque la chaqueta de cuero para que no se notara mi pistola y las esposas. ¿Qué habría dentro?

Las enfermeras parecían normales. Llegue a la recepción y nada raro. Tome el móvil y le mande a Miroku un mensaje. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

Entre al elevador, tenía que dirigirme a la zona de niños ya que, él decía que estaba por allí el sospechoso.

**Plata 2. Zona de niños. **

Era una parte que no me gustaba ver, ni cuando la policía iba a saludar y enseñar los valores de ser buenos pero, verlos allí sufrir y no poder hacer nada... Me parece horrible.

Eche un vistazo por los alrededores, no viendo absolutamente nada raro. ¿Me había gastado una broma? Si era así, no tenía gracia y me las pagaría.

Llegue a la puerta del cuarto de juegos, viendo toda una fiesta navideña, mire de reojo a ver que podía encontrarme cuando escuche algo que me hizo detenerme.

—Papá Noel no te puede traer un papá enseguida pero… -colocó una de sus manos, en su corazón. —Si lo deseas con toda la fuerza de tu corazón, te traerá el mejor papá de todos.

Era su voz. Era ella. Vestida de una sexy y radiante Mamá Noel que daba felicidad a los niños que estaban allí y necesitaban la navidad dentro de su corazón.

—Disculpe.-detuve a una chica vestida de elfa. — ¿Usted sabe quién es ella?

Miro donde señalaba.

— ¿Rin? ¿Qué pasa con ella? Deje la llamo... ¡Rin!-gritó.

—E-Espere... - quise detenerla pero ya estaba mirando hacia mi dirección y la vi sorprenderse de verme. A distancia pude notar el sonrojo de sus mejillas y la mirada de no saber bien que hacer.

Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron note en seguida, que igualmente me había reconocido.

Nos quedamos durante unos segundos solo mirándonos, sin reaccionar a la gente que a nuestro alrededor nos llamaban. Dos meses buscándola, queriendo dar con ella y no saber cómo reacciona cuando la tengo delante. ¿Era un niño acaso?

—Señor... -una niña me halo del pantalón, llamándome. — ¿Es usted algo de Santa?

Le sonreí como pude después de esta conmoción de verla. Me agache para estar a su altura y le dije al oído. —No le digas a nadie pero, soy santa que he venido de incognito.

Al instante ella me miro con unos ojos impresionantes, cargados de magia.

—Prometo no decirle a nadie.- dijo susurrando a mi oreja y salió corriendo a donde Rin, saltando de la alegría.

Dejo a los niños entretenidos un momento antes de por fin acercarse a donde estaba su compañera.

—Hola, Sesshomaru.-saludó.

— ¿Le has dicho que eres papá Noel?-preguntó la primera enfermera con la que hable.

—Necesitaba creer y yo no quería tener que negarle lo que ansiaba.-respondí pensando que se podía enfadar.

—No ha hecho nada malo.-intervino Rin para defenderme cosa que me sorprendió y me hizo sentir algo de calor en mi pecho. Me miro y su sonrojo aumento. —El solo... Solo...

— ¿Porque voy a enfadarme? Rin relájate ¿eh?-la enfermera, me tomo por el brazo y tiro de mi hacia ella.

Fue cuando noté un sonido a mi lado de protesta ¿Rin?

—Ya que el doctor Miroku está tardando de más, debemos hacer algo, venga conmigo.-indicó.

—Pero... -No me dejo hablar tiraba de mi hacia fuera.

Rin se quedó con la mano alzada, mirándome desde lejos y vi que movía sus labios. ¿Me llamaría? ¿Quería que me quedara allí?

Ellas me pasaron un traje rojo y blanco. Las mire con el traje en brazos, muy extrañado.

— ¿Qué es lo que pretenden?-inquirí por educación. No quería pensar de más y dejarlas en ridículo.

— ¿No está claro?- Hablo una de cabello más corto. —Queremos que seas papá Noel y alegres a todos.

Mi rostro serio y sin movimiento alguno con lo que acababan de decir lo decía todo pero, ellas parecían no darse cuenta.

— ¿Me están gastando una broma no?- Me levanté dejando el disfraz en la silla donde me situaba. —Lo siento pero hablan con la persona equivocada, voy a irme para hablar con Rin.

— ¿Cómo?- Me sentaron de golpe entre las 3. —Tú no te vas de aquí después de haber ilusionado a nuestros niños.

—Lo siento pero…- Me quede mirando hacia esos niños que jugaban con Rin mientras daban vueltas y cantaban felices. —Yo no puedo entrar allí... Ellos...

—Entiendo.- Una chica de cabello rizado me hablo. —Lo que le pasa es lo más normal del mundo.-Susurró mostrando una sonrisa de amabilidad. —A uno le duele ver a estos pequeños aquí. Sus padres llegaran para la cena las 22.30 pero mientras debemos hacer que todo les sea más fácil.

Entendía lo que me decía pero, para mí era triste de una forma u otra. Ellos debían estar sanos, disfrutar de la vida y jugar. Las enfermedades son para los grandes.

—Si no lo hace por ellos.- Hablo la primera. —Hágalo por Rin.

Eso sí me dejo paralizado. Ella se veía feliz con ellos, dando lo mejor para que no dejaran de sonreír. Se veía hermosa con tantos niños a su alrededor cuando alzo la cabeza y se quedó mirándome por un momento, acto seguido siguió con su labor.

— ¿Ahora?-volvieron a ofrecerme el traje.

¿Me quedaba otra opción? Tenía muchos porqués para quedarme y ninguno para irme.

— ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?-indagué.

Y todas gritaron a la vez ¡sí! ¿Qué pensaría de verme así?

Apenas entre a la habitación, escuché a 12 vocecitas gritar llenas de energía y alegría.

— ¡Papá Noel llego!-exclamaron.

Aquella imagen para los pequeños era mágica, y sus sonrisas me contagiaban felicidad.

— ¡Papá Noel! -Todos los niños giraban a mí alrededor mientras transportaba un gran saco de juguetes. Parece que Miroku se ocupaba de darles lo que más querían.

— ¿Se han portado bien?-cuestioné rodeado por ellos sentándome en una de las camas libres. —Ahora voy a preguntárselo a mí...-expresé a medias, mirando a Rin. —A mí... - ¿Ayudante? ¿Esposa? ¿Elfa? Se supone que va de mamá Noel entonces es mi...

— ¿Su esposa verdad?- Hablo la niña con la que hable el principio. —Ella es mamá Noel.- Señaló a Rin. —Ellas son las elfas.- Señaló a otras enfermeras. —Ellas son tus ayudantes.- sonrió para sujetar a Rin y traerla hasta que choco conmigo. —Ella le dirá que fuimos buenos, ¿Si?

Tenerla a mi lado, tan cerca de mí como esa última vez que hablamos... Me hizo remover muchas cosas. Los dos respirábamos muy rápido sin hablar, sin dejar de mirarnos a los ojos, éramos solo nosotros. Nuestro momento y un no habíamos sabido que decir.

— ¿Usted le dirá que hemos sido buenos verdad?-intervino un niño sacándonos de nuestro sueño.

La mire y al instante no pude evitar sonreír.

— ¿Se portaron bien? -Le pregunté.

—Si papá Noel se portaron como unos ángeles.-confirmó.

Puse las manos sobre su cintura. Suave y pequeña, tal y como la recordaba de esa noche. La mantuve a mi lado, no deje que se separara de mí y le pase mi gran saco con los regalos.

—Dime.- dije en tono gracioso. — ¿Quién es cada uno y que merecen por este año?

—Veamos...-comenzó. —La pequeña Aiko.-señaló a la niña que la había llevado junto a mí. —Espera una hermosa muñeca de cabello negro y ojos verdes como ella para jugar.

Tome el juguete del saco y se lo tendí de inmediato vi como sus ojos se iluminaron tomando la muñeca y estrechándola en sus brazos.

—Gracias santa, mamá Noel.-agradeció dulcemente.

Del mismo modo ella nombrando a cada pequeño, y yo dándoles sus obsequios. Fuimos repartiendo todo con alegría y felicidad, llegamos a la pequeña que se acercó a nosotros.

— ¿Y que deseaba esta pequeñita?-quise saber.

—Papá Noel...-murmuró. —Yo lo que quiero, con todo mi corazón es un papá.

Me quede sin palabras, mire a Rin y vi que ella se puso a mirar hacia abajo Igual o incluso más triste. ¿Qué podía llegar a hacer yo? Me agache a su altura para poder hablar más cerca.

— ¿Sabes? - Tome la bolsa para mostrarle. —Aquí no tengo un papa para poder darte. - Eso hizo un poco que se pusiera triste pero no deje que siguiera pensando en eso. —Pero un día llegara.- Ahora me miró fijamente, sin pestañear incluso. —Y cundo aparezca, aunque tarde serán todos muy felices. Los más felices del mundo tu mamá, tu nuevo papá y tú.

—Mamá Noel.-llamó.

— ¿Si?-musitó.

—Santa sería un gran papá.-expresó.

Después se bajó de la cama y fue a jugar con los demás. Nos quedamos solos y sin nada más en medio que la bolsa de los juguetes, ya vacía. Miramos a la nada, en silencio. Estaba a menos de un centímetro de tocar su dedo meñique con el mío. ¿Qué decir?

— ¿Cómo has estado? - Era mejor empezar ahora, debía reaccionar

—Sesshomaru...-Hablo con voz suave, mirándome mucho más claro de lo que hacía en la fiesta. Con luz era incluso más hermosa.

—Estas seguro de querer hablar conmigo después de...

—Nada me gustaría mas.-Me puse delante de ella, mirándola. — ¿Cómo estás? Cuéntame, yo...-me interrumpió.

—Bien, ¿Y tú? No esperaba verte aquí... Hay mucho que quiero decirte...-ahora yo la interrumpí.

—Yo también... -Tome sus manos para seguir hablando.

— ¡Rin!- Llegaron de nuevo sus amigas. —Necesitamos servir la comida.- me miraron con cara de que me iban a pedir algo. — ¿Quieres ayudarnos? Porque…

Puse una mano delante de ellas.

—Diga lo que diga es más rápido decir que si.-Mire a Rin. —Enséñame.

Me tomo de la mano y me guio al comedor que estaba igualmente adornado que los pasillos del hospital había varias mesas pero en la del fondo era donde estaba toda la comida que se preparó para esa noche. Pavo, lasaña, pierna al horno, solomillo con patatas, sidra, ponche y toda clase de postres de la época

—No sabía que se comiera tan bien en el hospital.-Decía mirando la comida. —Siempre escuche que era horrible la comida aquí...-Sostuve una de las bandejas.

Escuche su melodiosa risa a mi lado.

— ¿Te digo un secreto?-tentó.

—Mmmm...-Por un momento me hice el interesante. — ¿Que me puedes ofrecer para guarde tu secreto?

Ella, siguiéndome el juego se hizo la ofendida.

— ¿Me estas pidiendo algo a cambio de una información? Mira que soy una fuente muy muy fiable.- Me guiño el ojo para rematar.

—Si me vuelves a hacer ese gesto, no te aseguro el que quedes a salvo luego.-Murmuré junto a su oído viendo cómo se paralizaba muy sonrojada.

—B-Bueno...- Se colocó a mi lado rápidamente con un carrito de la comida. —Normalmente a los niños le damos algo mejor que a los adultos y además, cuando es navidad hacemos entre todas las enfermeras un menú especial para los pequeños.

— ¿Así es siempre?-Susurré a su lado cuando acabamos de servir.

— ¿De emotivo dices?-preguntó.

Afirmé.

—Bueno, hay algunas veces son más tristes que otras pero intentamos que sea mínimo. - Se giró a verme para poner bien las bandejas. —Nuestro principal objetivo es alegrarles y que se olviden por un momento de donde están.

Ellas podían conseguir eso. Veía a mí alrededor y solo podía ver que ellos sonreían. Sus padres llegaban y veían que sus hijos no estaban tristes.

—Yo siempre evito venir.-Le conté. —Cuando vienen aquí los policías nunca vengo, las miradas de esos chicos que están mal... Me dañan el alma porque no puedo hacer nada por ellos

—Si lo entiendo, para mí también es difícil pero intento no transmitírselos ellos necesitan cariño y alegría para poder recuperarse no solo medicinas.-explicó.

Vi hacia los lados, no había nadie a nuestro alrededor. Cada enfermera estaba ocupada menos Rin.

—Ahora.-Tome su muñeca para sacarla fuera, conmigo. Lejos para poder hablar.

—Aguarda... ¿Qué ha sido eso?-demando mirándome. —Aun no puedo marcharme...

Saque mi placa para que viera que era policía.

—En realidad sí. Tengo el poder de sacarte y hablar. ¿Prefieres tomar aquí el café o vamos fuera? - Propuse

—Bien oficial, iré.-se soltó andando a la salida.

La alcance para agarrarla en brazos y llevarla hacia mi coche.

— ¿Pero que...? - dijo asombrada cuando la sujete de nuevo.

—Vas a tomar frio así, llevas poca ropa con ese traje.-indiqué.

—Estoy perfectamente bien, es como se viste mamá Noel y dijiste que querías hablar afuera.-recordó acomodándome en el asiento del pasajero.

—Deja que te lleve a una cafetería que además sirve unas cenas deliciosas.- me miró casi sonrojada y sujetándose la falda—Bueno es que vi que no comiste.

La vi considerar la idea, un minuto.

—Me gustaría mucho.-aceptó.

—Bien.-conduje con preocupación, no quería que ella como enfermera me dijera algo. — ¿Que te gustaría comer?

—Ah... - se quedó pensando mirando las luces de Navidad de las calles. —No sé... - no me miraba al hablar. —Deberé ver el menú.

—Bueno, ¿Y qué has comido hoy? - Note cómo sus hombros se tensaron un poco. ¿Pregunta incómoda? ¿Acaso no había comido? —Oye Rin que te...

— ¿Cuánto falta? - dijo de repente, sonriendo hacia mí.

Estábamos a menos de 2 calles.

—Falta poco, no te llevare demasiado lejos, tranquila.

—Me gustaría un poco de pizza.-admitió al fin.

— ¿Pizza?-repetí aparcando. —Me parece genial. ¿Cuál es tu favorita? - antes de salir, le puse mi chaqueta de cuero. Por ello recibí una cara extrañada de su parte. — ¿Qué? No voy a dejar que salgas así.

Se sonrojo.

—Mi favorita es la de 4 quesos, no me canso de comerla.-contó.

Salimos del coche y la escolte hasta cuándo entramos a la cafetería/restaurante. Era todo clásico con ciertos toques modernos, sin perder calor. La lleve a sentarse en una mesa, pegada a la ventana donde podíamos ver un gran árbol de navidad en el medio, muy iluminado.

— ¿Te gusta esa? Es la que pediremos.- llame al camarero pero por el contrario vino una camarera. —Queremos una pizza familiar de 4 quesos. ¿Qué quieres de beber Rin?- dije tomando su mano.

—Una Coca-Cola.-respondió mirándome a los ojos.

— ¿Y usted? -La camarera dio la espalda a Rin para mirarme.

Triste la forma en que algunas mujeres se exponían pero, ¿Qué hacer?

—Lo mismo.-coincidí.

— ¿Nada más?-insistió.

— ¿Es que acaso puede darme algo más además de comida y bebida?-cuestioné obvio. — Bueno quizás un postre pero ni lo pensamos, así estamos satisfechos.

Vi como ante esas palabras la camarera se retiró "Molesta" A traer nuestro pedido y así nos quedamos solos de nuevo mirándonos a los ojos.

—Creo que le gustaste.-susurró.

Intente aguantarme la risa pero no pude. Era tan sumamente tierna.

—Sí, creo que un poco se estaba insinuando pero, deje clara mi postura ¿no?-la vi afirmar. — Pues ya está. Ahora a lo importante.

Se quedó un momento dubitativa, sin saber que decir exactamente. Esperaba que siguiera.

Nos señale.

—Nosotros…-empecé.

— ¡Ah! ¿Nosotros? –expresó. —No sabía que había un nosotros aquí...

Eso me dejo un poco sin saber que más decir a continuación. ¿Acaso ella no se había alegrado de que la hubiera encontrado?

— ¿Cómo has estado estos meses? Comencemos con algo fácil.-expresé.

—He estado bien trabajando duro, y estoy sorprendida de que me encontraras...-musitó.

—Bueno…-Me puse a sopesar, sonriendo por lo bajo. —No fue fácil encontrarte.- Me detuve a mirarla a los ojos. —Solo con un nombre y sin más datos... Fue toda una hazaña.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Miroku había sido quien me dijo que fuera al hospital, él me dijo donde tenía que ir... ¿El sabia de Rin? ¿Me había mandado con ella? Le debo una grande a ese hombre.

—Como haya sido, la verdad me hace muy feliz volver a verte por que...-pero fue interrumpida.

—Su pedido.-hablo la camarera colocando la pizza y las bebidas en la mesa.

Tome un cuchillo y partí la pizza en ocho porciones. La cara de Rin al ver la comida fue genial.

—Pretendes que...-Señaló la pizza. — ¿Nos comamos todo esto?

La pizza familiar era un poco más grande de lo que es una grande en sí. Teníamos que comer con todo lo que hablaríamos.

—Tranquila, cualquier cosa nos la llevamos a casa luego.-Puse una de las porciones más grandes para cada uno. —Debes comer, estas muy delgada.

—Pero... ¡Es mucho!-Exclamó mirando su trozo.

—Volviendo a lo de antes.- Dije dando un mordisco. — ¿Te hizo feliz verme? - Se sonrojo cuando dije eso, mientras mordía también un trocito. —Explícate.

—Si por que...-se detuvo.

Me levante para seguirla y ayudarla.

— ¿Necesitas ayuda?-inquirí.

Ella negó, dándome la espalda y corriendo ir hacia el baño. ¿La pizza estaba mala? Todavía no me había pasado nada pero, por si acaso la guardaría a ver si le hacía peor

Después de unos diez minutos la vi viniendo de vuelta, a la mesa pero entonces las piernas le fallaron.

— ¡Rin!- Vi como sus ojos se cerraban, e iba directa contra el suelo.

La sujete a tiempo, apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el mío. Puse una mano en su frente y estaba destemplada.

—Vamos al hospital.-le dije a la camarera. —Póngalo para llevar y tome. - Le di dinero de más. — Ni se preocupe por el cambio.

— ¿Dónde estoy...?-la oí preguntar después de lo que me pareció una eternidad.

—En un momento llegamos al hospital.-aseguré conduciendo.

Se intentó poner derecha pero no la deje.

— ¿Que estás haciendo? Quédate acostada.-pedí.

—Ya estoy bien en serio.- dijo.

Frene en el estacionamiento del hospital para mirarla a la cara.

—Estas blanca y pareces destemplada.- Salí del coche para sacarla. —Vamos a ver al médico de guardia, quizás este por aquí ya...

—Estoy bien Sesshomaru, solo fue un mareo no es tan grave.-insistió.

—Claro que es grave. - La tome en brazos, escuchando sus quejas. —Una persona que está bien no se desmaya... - Mire por recepción pero se veía que habían salido todos.

—Yo ya sé cuál es la causa de los mareos...-bajo la mirada.

Al escucharla decir eso, la mire fijamente y la senté en uno de los sillones de la recepción.

— ¿Lo sabes? - Afirmó sin mirarme. Se agarraba el final de su traje. Tome sus manos y me miro. — ¿Que pasa Rin?

—Hoy que te volví a ver también me entere de algo que si cuando te lo diga decides desaparecer de mi vida lo entenderé... Ya que acordamos que solo era cosa de una noche.-Hizo una pausa tomando aire. —Estoy embarazada según mis cuentas y la revisión del doctor Miroku tengo casi 2 meses.

Escuche su declaración. Ella tenía mareos, se había desmayado, al ver la pizza hizo una cara rara... Hace 2 meses casi fue cuando ella y yo…

Me arrodille para estar a su altura en donde estaba sentada.

— ¿Vamos a ser padres?-Le tome de la barbilla para que me mirase a los ojos. —Rin, sería el hombre más feliz del mundo si me permites estar contigo. Soy policía. Me ha pasado este tiempo buscándote como un loco con los chicos que tus amigas y tu dejaron atrás.- Sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. —Así es, ustedes lo han pasado igual de mal que nosotros pero además…- Con miedo porque me echara para atrás lleve una mano a su vientre. Tú y yo estamos...

—Embarazados...-completó. —Pero quizás tú...

La calle con un beso. No quería que empezara a decir tonterías. Aun no se daba cuenta de lo loco que me había traído, por la calle de la amargura iba hasta que pude volver a verla. Al alejarme vi que había pequeñas lágrimas, empezando a salir de sus ojos. Bese cada una hasta que me miro.

—Tengo miedo...-mencionó. —Yo... No sabía... Pensé que... No nos conocemos casi... - Intentaba hacer un argumento.

—Rin, mírame atentamente. - Hizo lo que le pedí. —Te busque, y no por querer repetir la noche. - Lleve su pequeña mano a mi pecho. —Si no porque tanto tú, como yo sabemos que ya no podemos alejarnos el uno del otro. - Vi como tomaba aire. —Esa noche ni siquiera queríamos despedirnos, ¿Piensas alejarme de nuevo de tu vida?

—No... Por supuesto que no yo también me pase este tiempo extrañándote arrepentida de no dar la vuelta y decirte "Quiero volver a verte" Y tenía miedo de decirte lo del embarazo porque no quería que pensaras que buscaba retenerte cuando yo misma te ofrecí un truco o trato.-hablo de forma atropellada.

La hale contra mi pecho para abrazarla y dejar que se tranquilizara un poco. Una mujer que se entera y ve tantas noticias alrededor suya con un embarazo... Debía ser apabullante.

Luego de un rato, note como empezaba a relajar sus hombros contra mi cuerpo, le di besos por su cabello hasta que levanto la mirada para verme.

— ¿Mejor? –indagué.

—Mucho mejor...-se acurruco más contra mí. — ¿Entonces te hace feliz?

—Siempre un hombre es feliz de que su mujer le dé una familia para estar todos juntos. - Le dije tocando nuestras narices. —Aunque el siguiente esperemos un poco más de tiempo. - indiqué. — ¿Te parece? Si no, no podre disfrutarte.

Afirmó uniendo nuestros labios en un beso suave lleno de anhelo disfrutando el momento que ambos habíamos esperado estos meses. Su beso fue dulce, con nervios aun con todo lo que pasaba, por eso fue lento.

La levante conmigo.

—Tienes que verte los mareos, ¿Que te dijo Miroku?-comenté.

— ¿De qué conoces al doctor Miroku? -demando.

—Mmmm... -Me quede pensando. ¿Cómo le explicaba todo sin que se enfadara y no enredarme demasiado? —Es larga la historia.

—Tengo todo el tiempo que necesites. - Se sentó, cruzando sus maravillosas piernas lo que provoco que su falda se subiera levemente. —Adelante.

—Bueno, ¿Por dónde comenzar?-Sopese. — ¡Ah! Desde el momento que ustedes cinco nos dejaron solos.- La cara de Rin era de sorpresa al saber que eran cinco amigas. —Sí, conozco a Miroku, Kouga, Shippo e Inuyasha.

—P-Pero... -tartamudeo. — ¿Cómo es que...?

—Muy fácil.-Me acomode a su lado. —No soy un hombre que cree en las casualidades, todo lo que ocurre es inevitable. Nuestros encuentros y la forma en que luego ha salido todo, tenía que pasar.- Expliqué. —Me quede en la barra de donde serbia Shippo en la fiesta.-Conté. —Del que sé que es primo de una de ustedes, la pelirroja.

—Ayame... -musitó suavemente.

—Esa misma. Por supuesto, como primo suyo y su contrato no nos dijo sus nombres pero, inevitablemente parece que algo se unió para que Miroku justamente fuera tu jefe y doctor.-comenté.

—Pero, ¿Él te aviso de mi...?-Colocó las manos encima de su vientre e instintivamente, puse una de las mías también.

—El me llamo de una forma extraña, la cual ahora me empieza a cuadrar.- Me salió una sonrisa sola, ¿Ese hombre me había dicho ser mi padrino? —Creo que ya tenemos padrino para nuestro hijo o hija.

Vi cómo se sonrojo de forma intensa.

— ¿Porque tan así?-interrogó.

—Él me llamo y me hizo saber que tenía que venir aquí, que pasaba algo "sospechoso".- dije haciendo comillas. —Que viniera al ala de los niños y lo viera con mis propios ojos. - La vi y no podía evitar sonreír. —Hay estabas tú.

— ¿Que tiene que ver para que sepa mí...?-insistió.

—Antes de cortar la llamada me comento que si yo fuera a ser padre, ¿a quién elegiría como padrino para cuidar a mi hijo?- Vi como empezaba a sonreír. — ¿Entiendes cuál era su punto? Ya está empezando con su papel de tío.

—Ahora entiendo porque mientras me oscultaba me veía también con una gran sonrisa como si recordara algo.-expresó.

Me frote la cara con la mano y con el otro brazo la atraje hacia mí.

— ¿Más tranquila?-Vi que aún era temprano. —Deja que te lleve a un lugar más tranquilo. - Le dije mientras haciendo que me siguiera. —Tranquila que no va a pasar nada malo.

—Sé que contigo nada malo puede ocurrirnos...-coincidió.

Ver como apretaba mi mano con confianza, era algo que no se podía pagar.

— ¿Qué hiciste estos meses?-cuestione ya cuando estábamos en mi coche.

—Trabajar de enfermera que es lo que estudie.-respondió.

Conduje a una velocidad tranquila, no quería que acabara pronto nuestra charla.

— ¿Y porque?-continúe.

—Soy enfermera general no me gusta ver sufrir a nadie sea adulto o niño, creo que nadie debería enfermarse por que sufre y hace sufrir a quienes le quieren viendo como se le va la vida y la alegría.-expresó.

—Parecido a lo mío.-Le mostré mi placa. —De pequeño ya tuve algo con querer ser policía pero cuanto más pasaban los años, más claro tenía que era mi destino. -contaba aparcando el coche en el parking de donde vivía.

— ¿No te da miedo salir a la calle y te pueda pasar algo?-inquirió saliendo del coche, acompañándome, observando hacia todos lados.

— ¿No te da miedo estar en el hospital y una enfermedad mortal te haga algo?- rebatí, poniéndole bien mi chaqueta encima de sus hombros.

—Touche.- dijo.

Era una casa grande para una sola persona tenía la fachada pintada de blanco, además en la parte trasera había un jardín. Abrí la puerta dejándola pasar primero las paredes eran de un suave color crema mientras que el piso era de un café chocolate lo que lo hacía resaltar más. Al lado derecho del recibidor estaba el salón donde había tres sillones uno largo y dos individuales de color azul-grisáceo y una mesita central para café.

— ¿Porque me has traído aquí? -preguntó, quitándose la chaqueta y encendiendo la luz.

—Quería mostrarte un poco más de mi.-La conduje conmigo a la cocina que estaba abierta para dar paso al comedor.

Vi cómo se apoyaba en la isla de la cocina y se sentaba en uno de los taburetes.

— ¿Que tienes una casa enorme?-Acaricio la mesa.

—No.- Puse un poco de agua para ella. —Bebe, no has tomado nada y no puedes perder sales, menos ahora.

Bebió el agua que le ofrecía viendo su expresión de curiosidad.

—Nunca he traído a ninguna mujer aquí.-declare.

Creo que si no hubiera estado sentada, estaría ya en el suelo y el agua que bebió hace unos momentos habría saltado de su boca. Y aun así no sabía que decir y lo único que salió fue.

— ¿Qué?-musitó.

—Pensé, ¿Que darte de mí para que creas y no te vayas?-Hable. —Es normal que te asalten dudas. Se puede decir que hemos tenido un noviazgo rápido para tener a nuestro pequeño. - Puse una mano en su vientre. —Que si mis fallos no van mal vendría para Julio.

Por la cara que puso cuando dije eso, se dio cuenta de que quedaban 7 meses, Julio estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

—Rin, no me gusta dar rodeos. Soy una persona muy directa.- Ancle una rodilla en el suelo, tome su mano izquierda y la mire a los ojos. —No quiero a otra mujer. No quiero estar más solo en esta casa. Te vi venir con esa peluca rubia y tu vestido de Alicia me volviste loco con tu sensualidad y pasión, ahora con tu cabello castaño y tu traje de mamá Noel logras que me enamore de tu inocencia y dulzura. Te quiero a ti a mi lado, con nuestro hijo o hija cuando venga pero antes, debemos hacer las cosas correctamente. Cásate conmigo.-pedí y su mano la apretó contra la mía. —No tengo dudas de que quiero verte cada mañana y no estar desesperado por donde estarás. Te quiero conmigo, atada a mí y jamás puedas separarte porque, nunca te dejare. Eres mía.

—Sesshomaru yo...-hizo un esfuerzo para mantener su mirada en la mía, aun cuando tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. —No sabes lo que soñé con esto durante todo este tiempo, cuando te vi con tu uniforme de policía; si bien sentí un gran deseo también despertarse en mí un amor tan grande que nunca antes sentí por nadie ni lo sentiré jamás... Acepto, acepto no quiero no puedo perderte de nuevo porque además te convertiste en un regalo para mamá Noel...

Me levante, sujetándola de la cintura y abrazándola fuertemente para llevarla, escaleras arriba a mi habitación.

— ¡Sesshomaru!-Exclamó en mi espalda. — ¡Mi falda!

—Rin, conozco de memoria tu cuerpo.-Al llegar encendí la luz. —Tranquila, ahora te veré aún más.

La deje en el suelo fui a cerrar la puerta cuando volví a verla ella estaba muy sonrojada sosteniendo su falda.

—Estás loco.-aseguró

—Un poco.- Me arrodille sobre la alfombra, y bese sus labios. —Tenemos que casarnos ya.

Fui desatando las cintas de su corsé, mientras la recostaba hasta que se lo quite, lanzándolo a algún sitio dejándome ver sus curvas através de su blusa.

— ¿Qué?-Susurró, sin poner resistencia. —Cuando...

—Febrero.-sentencie.

—Me parece bien...-aceptó.

Busque sus labios mientras ella enroscaba sus manos en mi cuello buscando el inicio de la camisa. Descendí a su cuello llenándolo de besos hasta la mandíbula, notando como erguía el cuello hacia atrás, además de dejar escapar leves jadeos. Me detuve apenas un momento para observar, sus ojos se habían vuelto líquidos y suaves… la furia había desaparecido. Allí estaba… me deseaba.

Pase la lengua sobre sus labios, sintiéndolos separarse, y tome su boca. Tenía labios suaves. Además sentí vibrar su cuerpo de anticipación, bajo mis manos acariciando sus piernas terminando en sus muslos que me enloquecían…

—Sesshomaru…-jadeo.

Cuando sus manos encontraron los bordes de mi camisa acaricio los pectorales por debajo de la tela haciéndome suspirar.

—Deja que mis manos te muestren su buena memoria.-pidió con ansiedad.

Fue soltando botón por botón, haciendo después que la camisa se deslizara por los brazos. Le abrí la parte de arriba del traje, encontrándome con ese lunar en forma de corazón y lo bese, sus pezones se veían erectos através de la tela. Le quite el sostén, encontrándome con dos perlas rosadas, succione uno con fuerza escuchándola gemir lo cual me estremeció.

Note como los dedos de sus pies se curvaron en la alfombra. Demonios, ni siquiera había tocado su centro, y ya estaba a punto de correrse.

—No tan pronto…-gimió.

Volví a besarla de forma lenta, y profunda mientras la levantaba en brazos, me moría por volver a sentirla ya; pero también deseaba tenerla entre mis sabanas grises la recosté con suavidad y proseguí. Baje una mano por las curvas de su cintura.

Sin liberar su boca, llegue hasta sus braguitas bajándolas lentamente y pasando un dedo por encima de su montículo. Mi mirada permanecía enfocada en su rostro, leyéndola encontrando sus puntos calientes, sus detonadores.

Mis dedos bajaron, acariciándole la espalda, llegando al hueco más sensible de la base.

—Tienes un lindo trasero, Rin.-jadee contra sus labios que no dejaban de gemir.

Seguí acariciándola, desde su trasero para llegar hasta su centro y ver que ya estaba húmedo.

—Adoro que estés así, si es por mi toque...-murmuré con pasión.

—Solo por ti...-aseguró. —Yo también quiero... complacerte...

—Deja que me encargue, te llenare de placer.-prometí.

La acaricie de nuevo entre sus piernas, las cuales estaban abiertas y flexionadas dándome una vista perfecta de su anatomía estaba muy mojada. Rin se excitaba tan rápidamente, a pesar de su vergüenza no podía hablar o pensar solo sentir.

Su vagina era simplemente perfecta. Los labios exteriores hinchados, los interiores, resbaladizos. El clítoris listo para recibir más y más placer.

Metí un dedo dentro y estaba sedosamente caliente. Los músculos de la vulva intentaron succionarme el dedo. Sería divertido disfrutar de ella en mí, debajo mía y verla retorcerse de placer.

—Sesshomaru... - Jadeo, estirando su cuello y curvando su cuerpo hacia arriba.

Los pezones eran una zona erógena para ella, un roce la hacía temblar. Un ligero pellizco la hacía respingar, y uno prolongado hacía que no pudiera dejar de gemir pidiendo más.

—Por favor... - Me daba más sus pechos para jugar más.

—Mírame, pequeña.-pedí.

Poso la vista sobre mí, tenía los más grandes ojos marrones más atrapantes que había visto alguna vez. Ella sabía que estaba indefensa bajo mi control, y así era como quería estar.

Mientras me sostenía la mirada, capture su clítoris entre los dedos, lo apreté manteniendo la presión. Al oír que raspaba los talones contra las sábanas y a su cuerpo estremecerse, vi que era el momento.

—Te prometo que la próxima vez... -Susurré sobre ella, desvistiéndome. —Sera más largo y placentero. -Me coloqué entre sus piernas. —Hoy quiero que nos dejemos llevar y...

— ¡Sí! -gritó atrayéndome hacia ella. —Estoy apunto... No quiero... Esperar más...

—Encantadora.-musité.

Cuando estuve adentro completamente, estaba tan duro que podía sentir cada pulsación de su eje mientras liberaba mi semilla en su interior era tan estrecha y estaba tan apretada como recordaba. La bese con pasión y lujuria mientras movía las caderas en un vaivén entre lento y rápido.

Mientras Rin deslizo las manos por mis hombros, encima de los manojos de músculos, una táctil sinfonía de sexo. Curve los labios cuando su vagina se apretó alrededor de mí con pequeños espasmos secundarios.

—Eres una delicia, sin duda.- dije con voz ronca.

Llegamos al orgasmo juntos, entrando más allá del paraíso cayendo sobre un nido cálido.

—Te amo, Rin…-hable calmando mi respiración.

—Sesshomaru... - Me beso con la fuerza que le quedaba... —Yo... Te amo y...

Para antes de acabar tanto su teléfono como el mío empezaron a sonar. Mire el reloj de mi mesita de noche. Eran las 11:50 algo raro a menos que hubiera pasado algo.

—Sesshomaru.-volvió a besarme para hacerme reaccionar. —Debemos...

—Si.-coincidí.

Con resignación, tuve que abandonar la calidez que era estar dentro de ella, lo cual me otorgo una protesta de su parte.

—Pero esta noche volveremos aquí….-Sujeté su cara para que entienda el mensaje. —Y te haré de nuevo mía.

Afirmó con un sonrojo y nos volvimos a besar una última vez. ¿Qué había pasado?


	4. III

**Buenas noches chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el tercer capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por la Navidad tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Sé que la época navideña y diciembre, pero por ciertos inconvenientes no se pudo terminar a tiempo pero aun así aquí está ya Rose y yo esperamos que no hayan olvidado de este especial. **

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo igual que en ¿Eres un Truco o Tal vez un Trato? Y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista en este caso del chico ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La tercera pareja de nuestro especial es… Un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje, claro que las que leyeron el especial de Halloween lo sabrán desde el inicio seguramente. **

**Nos vemos y no olviden dejar review.**

**III**

Estaba en casa, revisando los ingredientes que me faltaba cuando el tono de mi móvil de _**"Do or die"**_ empezo a sonar. Atendí sin ni siquiera mirar quien era.

—Ho, ho, ho.-respondí. —Feliz Navidad a quien me esté llamando.

— ¿De verdad que contestas así a quien te llame Shippo?- dijo Kouga intentando no reír.

—Hay que dar el espíritu navideño a todos y pensaba que era el cabeza hueca de Inuyasha.-expresé sonriente. — ¿Que te hace llamarme? Recuerda que no te diré nada de mi prima.

—Lo sé muy bien.-escuché a un Kouga resignado en ese tema. —Pero quedamos en WhatsApp que prepararíamos una fiesta de navidad.

— ¿Vas a ayudarme?-pregunté ilusionado.

—Sabes de sobra esa respuesta.- dijo para terminar tocando la bocina, la cual escuche desde la cocina. —Te estoy esperando afuera para que vayamos al centro.

—Dame unos minutos solo me abrigo.-Colgué fui al armario y tome bufanda, guantes, y un gorro muy navideño.

Cuando estuve listo salí hasta la entrada de mi casa, y casi en seguida ubique a Kouga que estaba igual de abrigado que yo. Algo natural casi estábamos a unos cuantos grados bajo 0 probablemente nevaría, así que debía hacer las compras necesarias para la fiesta que pensé.

—Bien.-hable sacando mi gran lista, dentro del auto. —Miroku se ofreció con la bebida los aperitivos y algunos platos, con mucho trabajo convencí al Grinch de Inuyasha de decorar.

Noté como alzo una ceja, cuando vio la gran lista que llevaba en la mano.

— ¿Lo estabas planeando desde hace mucho?-quiso saber Kouga.

Afirmé con la cabeza efusivamente. —La navidad es una época para disfrutar a lo grande y nosotros debemos hacerlo.

—Bueno, ¿Cuál es la primera parada entonces?-inquirió mientras encendía el motor.

—Mmmm…-sopese un segundo. —El centro comercial, pensé que debemos vestirnos todos de Papá Noel.

Vi como apretaba las manos en el volante.

— ¿Estás hablando enserio? –indagó.

Asentí.

—No tengo palabras.-admitió.

—Por favor no pierdas el espíritu, todos saben que él es el rey de la navidad. Además sino me ayudas con eso de todos modos se lo enviaría a cada uno.- deje escapar una risa.

—Vamos, que de una forma u otra no hay opción.-Suspiro, buscando aparcamiento por algún lado. — ¿Qué más? Dejemos esa parte para el final.

—Necesito conseguir unos ingredientes más para el pavo, y condimentos para la ternera. Lo único que no me da tiempo de preparar es el pastel.-expliqué.

—Bueno… - comentaba mientras aparcaba. —Conozco un lugar cerca de aquí del que hablan que sus pasteles son exquisitos. - Cuando termino de aparcar se detuvo a mirarme. — ¿Quieres que vayamos a ver? Por la cena me puedo ocupar yo.

Lo observe con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Sabes cocinar?

Vi su gesto afirmativo.

—Esto sí que es una sorpresa.-admití.

— ¡Eh!-Exclamo. — ¿Que te crees?

—Bueno he visto muchas películas de agentes de la CIA y en todas sin excepción para lo único que sabían usar los artefactos de cocina, era para camuflagear sus láser, veneno y esas cosas.-bromee.

Me miro y estuvo a punto de decir algo. Pero solo respiro profundo y salio del coche para ir a hacer compras.

—Lo primero el centro comercial.-Mencioné. — ¿Dónde dices que esta la pastelería? Quiero mirar en mi móvil.

—Debemos ir hacia la calle lateral del centro comercial y girar a la derecha. Es muy famosa. –Especifico. —La gente hace colas enormes para poder llevarse un pastel.

— ¡Entonces debemos ir corriendo!-Empezamos a correr por la calle.

Corrimos, metiéndonos entre la gente y pasando como se podía Puesto que todos ahora estaban haciendo las últimas compras, es normal que hubiera tanto bullicio. A veces chocábamos con gente o nos costaba avanzar.

— ¡Shippo!-Llamó Kouga y me pare a verle. —Tengo que irme.

Me quede mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos. — ¿Paso algo?

—Sé que no me dirás nada pero cuando veo a una pelirroja, debo seguirla.-Señaló con la cabeza a la derecha, viendo a una chica pelirroja. — ¿Nos vemos un poco más tarde? Te llamare con lo que sea.

La vi levemente y ese no era el color atardecer de Ayame pero, debía dejarle seguir.

—Ni te preocupes.-aseguré sonriendo. —Mucha suerte con Ayame.

—Gracias, eres un verdadero amigo.- Me dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro y salio corriendo, dejándome allí.

Volví a salir corriendo, dirección a la pastelería de la que me estaba hablando antes. Cierto era que había muchísima gente, especialmente había parejas. Se notaba que todos querían un pastel.

Me detuve a observar por el cristal y había obras de arte.

—Un día haré un pastel así... -Susurré para mí mismo y entre en la pastelería.

Qué bien olía. Era divina la mezcla de olores. Había tanta gente que algunos eran muy bruscos. Había camareras poniendo más adornos por el techo.

Pase junto a una escalera cuando escuche un grito. Mire arriba y solo alcance a alzar mis brazos y capturar a alguien entre ellos.

Alce la cara para verla directamente a los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien?-pregunté.

—S- Si... gracias.-murmuró apenas.

Era ella mi chef dulce, la que por tantas semanas me mantuvo en vela, la que se había llevado toda mi pasión para cocinar, mi alegría pero más que nada mi corazón. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos la observe detenidamente. Estaba vestida de mamá Noel con un traje pegado al cuerpo. La falda le llegaba por encima, muy encima de la mitad del muslo. Seguro que si daba una vuelta entera podria verle algo... Además de sus botas de peluche y un escote en palabra de honor que acentuaba su pecho.

— ¡Souten! Ten más cuidado esa caída pudo ser grave.-hablo otra chica llegando a nosotros.

Ella se quedó mirándome, con los ojos muy abiertos, moviendo sus labios de arriba a abajo y moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación.

—Shippo, ¿Qué haces aquí? - Se bajó de mis brazos, abrazándose.

—Bueno, venia por un pastel y me encontré con un ángel cayendo a mis brazos.- dije.

Volvió a negar, dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse cuando una amiga suya llego.

— ¿Souten estas bien? - Tomo sus manos. —Ve adentro y relájate. Este susto habrá sido terrible.

Volvió a mirarme entonces. —Ha sido demasiado el susto... - Corrió sin dejarme hablar y no pude ni ver por dónde iba con tanta gente.

— ¡Demonios! - Exclamé.

— ¿Necesita algo señor?- Susurró la chica que había estado a su lado.

—Sí, un pastel más específicamente uno como el que se muestra en la vitrina.-señalé. —Y además quisiera hablar con la chica que se ha caído, se veía asustada.

Frunció el ceño al escucharle. — ¿Que quiere que?-Hablo la chica. —Usted no es nadie para tener que hablar con una de nuestras chicas. -Señaló unas mesas. —Espere aquí hasta que preparemos su pastel y por favor, aléjese de nuestro personal.

—Oh si, por supuesto entiendo.-acepté resignado. — ¿Dónde está el baño?

—No tenemos baño.- Término por decir para irse detrás del mostrador.

Me puse a pensar no podía dejar que se me volviera a escapar así de las manos, prácticamente fue un milagro encontrarla allí y más atraparla cuando se cayó de esa escalera. La gente estaba demasiado cerca unos de otros y eso podía ayudar a que me metiera en la cocina o donde sea que estaba Souten.

—Bueno, veamos la gente... - Mire como un hombre corpulento intentaba ponerse delante de una ama de casa que encima tenía a un niño dando vueltas. Al lado, una chica al teléfono no paraba de quejarse. —Esto va a ser muy sencillo y…- mire mi móvil para fijarme en la hora. —Tengo bastante tiempo hasta que este mi pastel.-reí.

Avance entre la gente y entonces vi el cuadro ideal aproveche que el tipo corpulento estaba a centímetros del escote de la chica que hablaba por el móvil y suavemente lo empuje haciendo que se tambaleara algo por estar distraído y... ¡Bingo! Sin fijarse término "manoseando" El seno de la chica quien sin tardanza alguna lo bofeteo.

— ¡Eh! - Decía empujándolo para atrás. — ¿Que te crees pervertido?

Con ese empujón, hizo que todo un pastel chocara con la espalda del chico. Una madre le dio un golpe con el bolso en la nuca.

— ¡ERA EL PASTEL DE MI HIJO! - Le dio otro golpe.

—Pero, ¿Quién se cree...?- dijo confundido.

Empezo una pelea de empujones, acabando muchos manchados de pastel y por el suelo, como podía me movía. Las camareras intentaban relajar a la gente sin conseguir nada.

Era el momento. Abrí la puerta y la cocina estaba vacía. Todos estaban afuera, de fondo, escuche a alguien y detecte el olor de capuchino.

— ¿Souten? - Susurré abriendo la puerta y recibiendo toda su atención. —No te voy a hacer nada, lo sabes.

—P-Pero... - Se levantó, poniéndose detrás de la mesa y tener algo para protegerse. — ¿Cómo me encontraste? Tú no sabías...

— ¿Es que acaso te ha molestado el que te haya encontrado? - Su rechazo era lo que más me podía llegar a doler.

—N-No es eso... -Susurró bajando la mirada. — Se suponía que... Yo... - Titubeaba sin argumentos.

No me quedaba otra. Me acerque a ella con paso decidido hasta abrazarla fuerte. Por un momento se resistió pero al cabo de unos momentos, se relajó.

— ¿Me podrías dar un momento para hablar? - Me puse a observarla. —Hablemos un poco mientras allí se ocupan en intentar calmar a la gente.

— ¿Calmar a la gente? - Intento volver a separarse. — ¿Que paso? Tengo que ir a...

Cerré la puerta y me puse delante de ella.

—Todo está bien.-Hable calmado. —Vamos a relajarnos un poco, lo necesitas porque casi te matas y hablando, ¡¿Que hacías subida en una escalera?! Podías haberte matado.

Me miraba con una cara de no entender pero de repente, se puso a reír. De tal forma que tuvo que agarrarse a la mesa.

— ¿Sabes que no soy una niña verdad? - Se volvió a sentar donde estaba sirviendo su café. —Siéntate por favor.

Parpadee algo incrédulo ante su cambio de humor pero creo que era un punto a mi favor.

—Estaba colocando los muérdagos y demás adornos típicos de esta fecha.-explicó cómo sin nada.

— ¿En un local lleno de gente que no paraba de empujar?- Comenté sorprendido.

—Vale la pena por la época que es.- dijo mirando el café mientras lo movía con una cuchara. — ¿A ti te gusta?

—Es mi época favorita del año.-bebí un sorbo de la taza. —En la que se cumple todo lo que deseas.

Hubo un momento incomodo de silencio y, no podía ser diferente. El encuentro fue una noche y se suponía que no podíamos volver a vernos.

—Mira Souten…-dejo de beber para mirarme. —Ni siquiera sé cómo empezar todo esto y tengo mil cosas que decirte la verdad.

Dio un pequeño redoble con sus uñas pintadas de forma navideña. — ¿Qué tal por el principio?

—Si empiezo por ahi, deberé remontarme a esa noche y te hará daño.- La mirada de ella se abrió. — ¿Vez?

—Estaré bien... hazlo de verdad de lo contrario no creo que yo pueda hablarte de lo que he guardado este tiempo.-explicó.

Me aclare la garganta. ¿Enserio estaba preparada? Debía ser suave pero por una parte quería... Quería decirle...

—Vamos Shippo no te calles más.-me animo.

—Mira Souten me gustas, me gustaste muchísimo ese día pero…- empecé a hiperventilar. —Creo que mi prima y ustedes se pasaron un poco.- ¿De dónde salía esto? —Porque no es justo jugar con unos hombres para luego echarles...

—Tienes razón.-Bajo su mirada.

—Aunque también…- Seguía hablando. —Gracias a eso pude conocerte y tenerte. - Ella se mostró muy sonrojada. —Valió la pena tenerte una vez a jamás haberte probado. - Di un pequeño golpe en la mesa. —Y te juro que no permitiré que escapes esta vez ¡BASTA! Porque no nos hace bien esto.

— ¿Porque no le dijiste algo a tu prima?-preguntó cautelosa.

— ¿Eso querías que hiciera?- Vi un gesto de asentimiento. —Porque ustedes también podían habernos buscado.

La vi negar con la cabeza. —Ayame borro todo para no poder encontrarlos...-Suspiro. — Decía que era para una noche y, una noche tuvo que ser...

—Pero cuando nos presentaron sabias que era su primo.- El sonrojo la delato. —No puedes negarlo que eras quien podía hacer algo.

—Tienes razón en parte pero...-Tomo aire. —Te será estúpido pero así como ustedes tienen su código de honor masculino nosotras también, antes de que empezara la fiesta y estando sobrias prometimos que solo sería una noche fue una de las reglas de Ayame.

—No lo veo justo.- Debatí. —Puesto que, ¿Para qué sirve un código? Para romperlo. No sirve para nada estar sufriendo o acaso, ¿Te sirvió para algo?- Me toque la cabeza. —Qué tontería.-Me quite el gorro de papá Noel, que aun llevaba. —Quizás ni siquiera pensaste en mí.

—Shippo no es así...-sujeto mi mano. —Dos días después de la fiesta nos reunimos en su casa y cuando nos dijo que había borrado todo para no volver a encontrarlos nos afectó mucho...-la miré. —Todas contaron algunos detalles de su noche menos yo porque no quería admitir que me gustaste como algo más que eso.

Una parte de mi saltaba de felicidad pero, también había algo que me hacia pensar ¿Por qué?

— ¿Porque no hablaste con mi prima entonces?-esa duda me mataba.

—Precisamente porque es tu prima si le decía ¿Y tu primo? Se lo curiosa que es Ayame me habría hecho contarle todo o atado cabos ella sola.-se avergonzó.

—No puedo negar la naturaleza de Ayame.-contesté. —Pero también sabes que mi prima te lo habría dicho.

Ante esa verdad no pudo más que callarse y levantarse.

— ¿Que querías Shippo?-Hablo, dándome la espalda. — ¿Que fuera corriendo a ti a decirte que quería salir contigo? -Se rio tristemente. —Lo siento pero eso no va conmigo.

— ¿Qué tiene de malo? Podíamos...-me interrumpió.

—Ni me conoces para decir algo así.- Hablo más alto, casi a punto de gritar. —No me vengas con cuentos del príncipe azul.

—Precisamente eso déjame conocerte desde esa noche te llevaste mi alegría las ganas de todo, pero en especial mi corazón.-confesé.

Estaba casi para llorar e intente acercarme pero recibí en respuesta un alejamiento leve de su mano.

—Shippo... De verdad no soy buena para ti.-Volvió su vista abajo. —No soy como Ayame o tú que han tenido todo y me miran tan bien.-Se detuvo porque las lágrimas comenzaron a salir. —Yo... No tengo nada que ofrecerte... - acabo por mirarme y vi parte de su maquillaje descolocado y un río de lágrimas. —No tengo nada que pueda darte y aun así, estas y...

—No hables así, eres la chica más tierna dulce y bella que jamás conocí ambos hemos estado sufriendo mucho desde esa noche no me huyas no te alejes más...-tome sus manos.

—Terminaras apartándome de ti porque no soy capaz de darte algo que otra quizás...

—Pero no busco a otra.-La tome de sus hombros para que me mirara directo. —Te busco a ti Souten, una maestra del arte de los pasteles la cual se niega a ver que un chico llama a su puerta, ¡Es que encima esta chef me rechaza sin una oportunidad!

—Tienes razón...-Me acaricio la mejilla. —Tengo miedo de no ser lo que esperas y...-la corte.

—Deja de pensar.-Me escuchaba como Sesshomaru. —Ahora vas a venir conmigo y te voy a conquistar de la única manera que tengo.

Frunció un poco su ceño al escucharme. — ¿Que forma?

La sonrisa traviesa que le mande, decía más de lo que podria decir pero, ya que me conocía poco, debía explicarme.

—Mi as es que soy el mejor chef que has tenido el placer de conocer.- Tome su mano. —Deja que te lleve a mi cocina.

Asintió.

Cuando íbamos a salir, recordé que tenía un pastel que recoger y mire a Souten.

— ¿Dónde está la zona de los pasteles? -Me miro confusa. —Necesito algo de allí, llévame.

Me llevo hasta la caja donde una de sus compañeras justamente terminaba de acomodar el pedido, por su expresión supe que era una de sus creaciones.

—Por la cara que has puesto.- Dije con una sonrisa. —Puedo decir que estas feliz de que haya elegido este pastel.- Comentaba mientras lo tomaba en brazos. —Es decir, ¿lo hiciste tú?

Se detuvo a mirarme como tomaba el pastel y me iba con él. — ¿Porque dices eso?

—Tú eres repostera.- Dije como si nada. —Tú misma me lo dijiste.- Vi cómo se colocaba las manos en la boca, sorprendida de mis palabras. — ¿Dije algo malo?

—Tú te acuerdas de eso... Cuando te dije... –Susurraba.

—Yo me acuerdo de todo Souten, hasta del lunar que tienes en...-no terminé.

— ¡SILENCIO!-Me callo muy roja.

—No tienes que hablar de eso en público...-murmuró.

Intente aguantarme la risa como pude mientras sorteaba obstáculos y tomaba su mano.

— ¡¿A dónde vas Souten?! -Decía la chica de antes que parecía enfadada, aún más. — ¡Si te vas no regreses! ¡Esto es por tu culpa!

— ¡No le haces falta!-grité. —La contrata mi cadena de hostelería.- Y salimos corriendo hacia mi coche.

—Eres un loco pero así me gustas mas.-mencionó.

Le saque la lengua de forma divertida para llegar a mi coche.

— ¿A dónde vamos exactamente? Así que tú fuiste quien provoco la revuelta.-acuso.

La mire con una sonrisa traviesa antes de hacer que entrar al auto y darse la vuelta para entrar del lado del conductor.

—Iremos a mi casa.- dije sin más.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¿No vives con Ayame?-exclamó.

Negué.

—El cinturón Souten.-indiqué.

—Pero, ¿Dónde vives entonces?-indagó.

— ¿Por ser primos, significa que debamos vivir juntos?- Me reí un poco al ver su sonrojo.

—Ah... Escuche de Ayame que eras de fuera y... Bueno... -Movía sus dedos

— ¿En qué zona vives Souten?-comenté.

Ella miraba hacia los lados y noto como salíamos de la calle principal.

—Cerca de... ¿Acabamos de entrar en la autovía?- dijo mirándome.

—Bueno, ya te dije que vivía un poco lejos ¿no?-Dije riéndome. —Es por una de las cosas que ninguno quiere venir a mi casa pero, vale la pena.

—Estoy segura de que si.-coincidió.

Unos diez minutos después nos detuvimos frente a una casa muy pintoresca que estaba rodeada por ambos lados de un jardín incluso tenía un pequeño huerto para cultivar vegetales y cosas así.

— ¿Aquí es donde tú…? -Decía sorprendida.

—Bueno, has visto la casa de Ayame, mis padres y mis tíos están muy bien económicamente y me ayudaron mucho cuando les dije que vendría para aca.-conté.

Se quedó parada mientras metía el coche en el garaje. — ¿Hace mucho que estas aquí? -Preguntó desde fuera.

En unos minutos ya estaba a su lado y abriendo la puerta principal. —Podríamos decir que unos meses. Me vine este verano porque el viaje en coche deja muy mal las piernas.

— ¿Vivías muy lejos?- Me preguntaba más cada vez.

—Un poquito... -Encendí la luz y detrás de mi escuche un pequeño "Wow" cuando vio mi casa.

No era nada del otro mundo pero estaba orgulloso de como quedo. Con ayuda de Ayame y tonos marrones quedo muy acogedora.

—Mucho preguntarme pero, aun no sé nada de ti.-contesté, guiándola por mi casa hasta la sala.

—Bien a ver... - Se apoyó en el sofá. —Como te dije en Halloween me dedico a la repostería. Me gradué hace dos años y soy la menor de mis hermanos.

—La pequeña mimada.-comenté.

—Un poco aunque acababa llenándolos a dulces.- Rio levemente. —Hace unos años conocí a Ayame en una tienda. –Se detuvo mirándome. —Una chica me dio un golpecito y derramo el café en un libro que estaba leyendo. Ayame salto como una fiera encima de ella diciéndole que me tenía que pedir perdón, que incluso debía pagarme el libro.-Volvió a reír y la seguí también con la risa.

—Típico de Ayame.-aseguré.

—Fue increíble y pase una vergüenza... Ayame me decía que de eso nada, que tenía que hablar y bueno, una cosa llevo a la otra y nos hicimos amigas.-terminó de contar.

— ¿Y por dónde vives? No me acabaste de decir antes.-recordé.

— ¡Ah cierto!-Exclamó dándose un pequeño golpe en la frente. —En un pequeño apartamento en la zona central, junto a las tiendas y todo ese lio que vivimos antes.

—Vives en pleno centro, ¿Mucho alboroto?-inquirí.

Se encogió de hombros un poco. —Vale la pena por todas las luces y la magia que crean. A mí me gusta aunque bueno... - La mire esperando porque esa respuesta. —Mi apartamento es algo pequeño y solo tengo una ventana para observar. Tampoco es mucho.

— ¿No puedes por ahora mirar algo mejor?-interrogué.

Negó con la cabeza. —El sueldo de una repostera que comienza no es que sea mucho.

—Pero eran tus pasteles los que se vendían.-Repliqué casi indignado.

—Bueno, es que mi jefa veía que tenía talento pero...-dejo la frase en el aire.

—No significa que te pagara por ello.-Terminé de decir viendo que afirmaba. —Tienes un gran talento, grandes manos... ¡Todo!-Fui hasta ella. —Deja que te ayude a encontrar algo mejor, veras como todo cambia.

Dio un paso atrás, alejándose. —Gracias de verdad y me encantaría aceptar tu ayuda pero...-la interrumpí.

—Siempre hay un pero...-mencioné.

—No me gusta que me den sin dar nada a cambio.-Bajo la mirada. —Lo siento... Soy así

—Pero a cambio nos das tus pasteles y dulces, ¿Te parece poco?-aventure.

—Solo demasiado increíble la verdad.-expresó.

—Souten lo único que pasa es que se aprovechan de que no tienes experiencia para poder aprovecharse de tus cualidades. Deja que te ayude y veras como podrás tener un apartamento en el centro mucho mejor.-Noté un leve sonrojo. Era tan hermosa. —He visto lo que haces y seguro que haces muchas cosas más. ¿No pensaste en sacarte el título de chef?

Tomo un mechón de su cabello que pareció convertirse en el centro de su mundo. —De donde provengo no hay mucho dinero Shippo.-Susurró. —Yo no he tenido una vida con todo, he sido de agachar la cabeza y aceptar que ya es mucho...

Había metido la pata. La pequeña y dura Souten estaba en un momento delicado con ella misma.

—Entiendo que no has tenido oportunidad pero, ¿Esto no lo sabe mi prima verdad? Porque si ella supiera esto te hubiera dado las clases que necesitabas pero, por el contrario no hablaste. ¿Sabes cómo se pondrá mi prima?-Su mirada abierta me decía que sí, lo sabía. — Tendrás que correr antes de que te agarre o aceptar mi oferta de estudiar chef y el trabajo que además te daré.

Se quedó callada durante unos minutos cuando vi una diminuta sonrisa. Diría incluso que fue más un levantamiento de una de sus comisuras de labios.

—Eso parece un chantaje. Yo que creía que eras demasiado bueno y dulce.-comentó volviendo a estar a mi lado. —Veo que me equivoque totalmente.

Sonreí como un niño que consiguió una piruleta. —Pero esta cara de bueno ha servido para lograr mis planes más oscuros buajaja.

Los dos empezamos a reír como niños.

—Sin duda pareces una versión de Ayame versión masculina ¿Eh?-continuó riendo. —Ahora deberé agradecerle que me "arrastrara" A esa fiesta de Halloween que quiero decirte yo no tenía intención de ir.

Me rasque la nuca algo sonrojado. —Siempre nos dijeron que parecíamos gemelos por cómo nos comportábamos aunque, digo a mi favor que no soy tan huracán como ella, eso me lo debes de confirmar.- Vi que alzaba la ceja. — ¿Y porque no ibas a ir a la fiesta de mi prima? Te hubiera matado, lo sabes.

—Porque cuando me dio la dirección de esa tienda de disfraces me transforme en un tomate viviente, y más aun con el traje que me correspondía usar. Le dije claramente que no saldría así a la calle y ella termino sobornándome con lo que acabas de decir.-recordó.

Afirmé con la cabeza.

—Muy de Ayame y lo bueno es que yo no tuve que disfrazarme pues era el camarero, y eso me recuerda a... - Di unos pasos notando que ella me seguía para encender. — ¡Mi cocina!

Estaba toda armada con lo último del mercado, para lograr comidas más sanas, ricas y disfrutar haciéndolas.

Señalé la mesa que estaba en mitad de la cocina.

—Siéntate por favor, deja que me ocupe del resto.-pedí.

Se sentó donde le indiqué.

— ¿Qué es lo que más te gustaría comer hoy?-pregunté primero

—Solmillo con patatas.-respondió.

—Wow... - Fui a la heladera para sacar la carne y las patatas. —Tienes unos gustos finos ¿eh? - Me dispuse con mi cuchillo a preparar. — ¿Mucho o poco hecho?

—Mucho.-contestó. — ¿No quieres que te ayude en algo?-ofreció.

Puse una mano delante de su cara, deteniéndola.

—Deja que yo me encargue.-insistí.

—Está bien, entendí.-rio levemente volviendo a sentarse.

—Cuéntame más cosas sobre ti.- Dije sin parar de pelar patatas y salpimentar la carne.

—Mi animal favorito es el zorro, tengo un perro llamado Koriu, adoro la vainilla.-enumero.

— ¿Vainilla? Eso suena muy dulce e inocente.-mencioné preparando la plancha. — ¿Cómo es tu perro? Yo siempre quise uno pero por falta de tiempo tuve miedo de dejarle solo.

—Es un Chow chow de un año, lo encontré hurgando en el basurero detrás de la primera cafetería donde trabaje. Estaba lleno de pulgas y muy flaco.-relato.

—Eres entonces un angelito de los animales.-Me acerque hasta ella para darle un beso en la nariz. —Y eso me encanta.

—Los verdaderos ángeles son ellos, la verdad.-admitió.

Fue entonces cuando serví un poco de vino rosado, la comida con todo listo y caliente. Me senté en frente de ella y sonreí.

—Adelante.-musité.

—Gracias, por la comida.- dijo antes de tomar los cubiertos.

Corto un pedazo y se lo lleve a la boca, por su expresión deduje que todas las pupilas gustativas llegaron al cielo. Estaba sonriendo mientras a observaba.

— ¿Qué te parece?-quise saber

—Delicioso.-aseguró. — ¿Estudiaste para chef?

—Hice la carrera y ahora estoy haciendo la segunda.- Decía mientras comía. —Además de que la cocina fue mi pasión desde pequeño. Siempre ayude a mi madre.

—Wow...-fue lo que salio de su boca.

— ¿Y eso? –pregunté.

—Bueno nunca conocí, a un chico que quisiese entrar a la cocina.-contestó.

—Yo siempre tuve de todo como bien sabes pero me aburría mucho.-Empecé a explicar. — Ayame y yo siempre estábamos juntos inventando cosas y un día entramos a la cocina.

—Algo parecido al porque yo acabe siendo repostera, de niña me tenían restringidos los postres, así que un día estando sola decidí hacerme uno.-musitó

— ¿Los postres restringidos?-No pude soltar una leve risa. — ¿Qué hiciste para eso?

—Siempre picaba los pasteles que hacia mi madre, antes de cenar.-contó.

—Y supongo que ella te decía que tenías que esperar a que todos acabaran de cenar.- Vi un gesto afirmativo. —Pero que traviesa que es la dulce Souten. ¿Qué te dijo de tu primer pastel?

—Que le gustó mucho que parecía tener un don para ello.-respondió.

—Y lo tienes, no me cabe duda. - Me levante a tomar el plato de Souten y servirle más. — ¿Y el resto de las comidas? Imagino que se te paso por la cabeza ser chef.

—Sí, pero con grandes esfuerzos acabe la de repostera.-explicó.

— ¿Grandes esfuerzos? Explícame eso por favor.- Pedí cortésmente.

—Cuando empecé la preparatoria, mi madre me dijo que solo hasta allí podría estudiar ya que el dinero no alcanzaba para una colegiatura de la carrera; ni siquiera de un rango menor como es la repostería. Me moleste con ella por cortarme las alas, antes de siquiera haber comenzado así que entre trabajos de medio tiempo y haciendo postres bajo encargo con intuición nada más saque lo suficiente para inscribirme.-relato.

—Vaya Souten.- Deje de comer. —Perdóname si el hablar te hizo mal...

—No nada de eso.-Me detuvo antes de que siguiera. —Normalmente fuera de mis amigas, a nadie le intereso lo que hay detrás de esto.-Se señaló la figura.

—Como hace tiempo te dije que nadie ve más allá a veces pero, no somos todos así. ¿Lo recuerdas?-comenté.

Afirmo.

—Souten no te preocupes que desde el próximo curso tú vas a estar allí.- Estire la mano para alcanzarla. — ¿De acuerdo?

Sonrió.

— ¿Porque haces tanto por mí?-Afianzo más el agarre de su mano.

— ¿No te lo dije? - Me di un leve golpe en la frente con la palma de la mano. —Veras Souten, me gustas muchísimo.- Note su agarre un poco más fuerte en mi mano. — Enserio y me gustaría poder conocernos como hemos hecho hoy.- Le dije señalando todo el lugar. —De esta forma también podemos tener una conversación sobre nosotros mismos, podemos reírnos... Incluso no solo en mi casa, ¿eh? Una cafetería, un bar, después de las clases...

— ¿Sabes? En estas vísperas de Navidad solo tuve un deseo volver a verte para decirte que tú también me gustas, me gustaste incluso antes de que Ayame nos llevase al privado para urdir el plan y esas reglas.-confesó.

— ¿Te llame la atención cuando hablamos apenas unos minutos antes? Eso es todo un halago para mi aunque admito que, tú también me llamaste muchísimo.-hable.

—Si...-Se sonrojo.

—Souten, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-Sus ojos se abrieron. —Es una petición formal.

—Pero… ¿No es precipitado? ¿Si te arrepientes...?-balbuceaba.

— ¿Porque debería arrepentirme? Dame tres buenas razones.-Desafié con una sonrisa sin apartar la mirada de ella

—Bueno... bueno... No se me ocurre ninguna...-admitió.

— ¿Entonces...? – La incite a darme una respuesta.

—Si, si quiero ser tu novia.-acepto.

Di un salto tan grande de la emoción que hice que nos cayéramos los dos. Menos mal que Souten cayó sobre mí.

— ¿Estas bien?- dije.

—Sí, no te preocupes creo que te convertiste en un regalo para mamá Noel.-musitó.

—Oh.- Exclamé feliz. —Me siento como si me hubieran puesto un moño encima.

—Lo dije aludiendo a mi disfraz.-volvió a reír.

Alce mi mano hacia uno de los cajones, lo abrí como pude y saque el típico envoltorio navideño, poniéndomelo encima.

— ¡Tachan!-expresé.

—Shippo ¿Cómo eres tan ocurrente?-hablo quitándome el papel, para luego robarme un pico.

Volví a sonreír cuando hizo ese pequeño gesto.

—Ese beso sí que es ocurrente.- dije.

—Vi la oportunidad.-me guiño un ojo.

— ¿Y querrías estar un rato a mi lado? La noche aun es joven.-propuse.

—Nada me gustaría más, además parece que nevara.- dijo observando por la ventana.

La levanté conmigo, y la lleve escaleras arriba hasta mi habitación. — ¿Te gusta la nieve?

—Sí, mucho.-musitó.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos al ver mi habitación. En colores diáfanos de marrones, beige y vainilla. Un gran ventanal donde se veía el cielo. Todo muy moderno con luces cuadradas y una gran televisión en frente de la cama. Al fondo había un baño que de lejos se veía de los mismos colores.

— ¿Todo es tuyo?-preguntó.

Afirmé.

— ¿Y además lo decoraste tú?-siguió preguntándome.

—Ideas de mi cabeza de chef.-expliqué.

—Lo supuse va muy acorde a ti.-sonrió.

La atraje hacia mí, poniendo mi pecho contra su espalda. Susurrándole al oído. — ¿Porque acorde a mí?

—Porque eres muy... Cálido...-hablo algo nerviosa.

Mis manos iban de su cintura hacia arriba, sin dejar de susurrarle y hablarle.

— ¿Cálido? Pensaba haber escuchado chantajista…-Mordí su cuello.

—Y lo eres porque...-estiro la cabeza dejándome libre la curva que iba del cuello al hombro. —Siempre logras lo que quieres de mí...

— ¿Siempre? - Le di la vuelta, empezando a quitar su traje de mamá Noel. —Esta es la segunda vez que te veo. Decir la expresión siempre es algo grande.

Finalmente hice caer el vestido, hasta sus pies revelándome su cuerpo que había sido la razón de mis desvelos las últimas noches.

—Si pero sino mal recuerdo, en la fiesta hiciste todo cuanto deseabas sin que pudiera negarme.-sus manos comenzaron a acariciar debajo de la camisa.

—Me parece que la que me ofreció un truco o un trato fuiste… - me quede mirándola, en ropa interior y botas. —Tú querida mía.

—Si porque me dijiste que no contestabas las preguntas, que se te hicieran del otro lado de la barra.-Hizo caer mi camisa, mientras también se soltaba el cabello.

La sujete desde su trasero, para tirarla encima de mi cama.

—En ese sentido, hiciste lo que tu deseabas entonces.-recordé.

Lleve mis manos a sus pechos donde, empecé a manosearla y tirar de sus pezones.

—Por qué no estaba...-jadeo. —Dispuesta a un no como respuesta.

Sentía como los pezones iban endureciéndose bajo mi toque, mientras me deshacía de su sostén.

— ¿Entonces quien logra siempre todo de mi…?-rebatí.

Lleve mi boca a su pezón derecho. Lamiendo, mordiéndolo y estirándolo para escuchar sus gemidos.

—Yo pero...-gimió. —Tampoco es que te resistieras... tanto...

Baje la boca por su vientre, dando pequeños mordiscos hasta su ombligo.

— ¿Porque resistirme?-murmuré.

—No sé...-Se arqueo por el rose de mi boca. —Podría haber pasado...

— ¿Si?-Una de mis manos, bajo por el mismo camino que había recorrido mi boca hasta llegar a su zona sensible. —Explícame eso Souten.

—Por que al principio parecías inmune a mí...-confesó.

Tenía la piel erizada y sensible a mi toque. Tome una de sus manos, y la instale en el pecho.

—Prueba si soy inmune a ti.-invité.

Acepto la invitación que le ofrecía, acariciándome el pecho de forma circular viajando después a mi espalda. Deslizo ambas manos usando las uñas, como si me rascara pero realmente solo me daban suaves caricias.

Jadee sus manos eran hermosas, su toque me llevaba cielo.

— ¿Que te parezco ahora?-hable entrecortadamente.

—Dispuesto y encantador...-aseguró.

Deslice las manos sobre toda su piel. Me deshice igualmente de sus bragas, y metí uno de mis dedos entre sus labios vaginales comenzando a hacer círculos por su clítoris.

— ¿Así?-indagué.

—Shippo...-gimió fuerte mientras movía las caderas.

Sentía como sus paredes empezaban a humedecerse aumentando su deseo y disminuyendo su cordura, dejándola a mi merced incluso sus pupilas se estaban dilatando por la excitación.

—Dime Souten.-Susurré contra sus labios, mientras jugaba con los dedos entre sus pliegues.

Mi aliento hizo que su sexo, se contrajera aún más.

—No podre contenerme si... sigues jugando...-gimoteo.

Después de quitarme los pantalones y los boxers. Me coloque entre sus piernas, en mi gran cama Queen.

— ¿Quien pide control?-inquirí.

—Nadie pero... no quiero que sea tan pronto...-imploró.

— ¿Pronto?- Coloqué la punta del miembro erecto en su entrada, comenzando a penetrarla. —Es pronto para toda la noche que queda.

Apoyo los talones en las sabanas atrayéndome a ella, besándome con deseo contenido mientras mi miembro entraba cada vez más, sus manos me acariciaban la espalda.

Al notarme totalmente hundido en Souten, sus manos en la espalda y como me aceptaba, estuve a punto de llegar. Con toda mi paciencia pude contenerme, respirar profundamente y mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿Estas bien?-pregunté.

— ¿Cómo podría estar mal?-Me beso el cuello.

Empecé con un ritmo lento de embestidas donde los gemidos de Souten eran música para mis odios. Sus piernas se unieron detrás de mi espalda, haciendo más íntima la fricción. Estar dentro suyo era demasiado cómodo más de lo que recordaba, movió sus caderas de forma circular, mientras sin poder evitarlo me enterraba las uñas en la espalda al sentir pequeñas explosiones en el vientre.

—Soute... Souten...-Jadeaba mientras las estocadas iban cada vez más rápido.

—S-Shippo... Yo...-Susurró antes de dejarse llevar por mí.

Exclamamos cosas sin entendernos nosotros mismos cuando llegamos al orgasmo. Noté como mi simiente se esparcía por todo su interior, caí sin fuerzas encima de ella. Los dos teníamos la respiración agitada.

Cuando nuestras respiraciones se calmaron totalmente quise salirme de ella para darle descanso, pero no me dejo cruzando los brazos sobre mis hombros.

—Esta vez no me iré, ni tu tampoco...-prometió.

—Jamás Souten…-La abrace para que diéramos la vuelta y acabara encima de mí. —Tú y yo vamos a pasar por mu... - No acabe que mi móvil sonó. La mire irritado y se puso a reír. —No te rías.- Alce mi mano. —Estábamos en algo importante y...

—Contesta o se colgara bobo.- Me dio un pequeño golpe en el pecho.

— ¡Eh!-Contesté riendo mientras atendía. — Jo Jo Jo para ti también amigo del otro lado

— ¡Shippo!-La voz de Kouga al otro lado del teléfono sonaba muy mal. —Corre, tienes que venir.

— ¿Qué pasa?-Me levanté de la cama levemente.

—No puedo explicarte bien ahora pero ven hombre, no pierdas el tiempo.- Seguía hablando rápido, no llegaba a entender. —Te mando la dirección, por WhatsApp.

— ¡Shippo!-Exclamó Souten a mi lado. —Me tengo que ir corriendo, llévame en coche.

— ¡¿Qué?!-Exclamé más alto, colgando a Kouga. —Y nuestra...

—Mi amiga…- Se puso a llorar mientras intentaba ponerse el sujetador. —Este peligro.-Se desplomo, cayéndose al suelo y poniéndose a llorar.

— ¡¿Qué?!-La tome en brazos y le pase una de mis camisas. —Explícame que pasa y lo arreglaremos, te lo prometo.


	5. IV

**Buenas tardes chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el cuarto capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por la Navidad tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Sé que la época navideña y diciembre ya paso, pero por ciertos inconvenientes no se pudo terminar a tiempo pero aun así aquí está ya Rose y yo esperamos que no hayan olvidado de este especial. **

**Les recuerdo serán 6 capítulos en total más un epilogo igual que en ¿Eres un Truco o Tal vez un Trato? Y siempre narrados desde un solo punto de vista en este caso del chico ¿Si?**

**Contiene lemon un tanto explicito así que personas menores de edad que lo lean queda bajo su responsabilidad ¿Oka?**

**La cuarta pareja de nuestro especial es… Un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje, claro que las que leyeron el especial de Halloween lo sabrán desde el inicio seguramente. **

**Nos vemos y no olviden dejar review.**

_**IV**_

Me puse a correr como pude entre la gente. Todo por alcanzar a ver si esa pelirroja podía ser, la que buscaba. Aunque por la cara de Shippo no estaba muy seguro de que fuese su prima.

—Disculpa tú...-no pude terminar.

Al darse la vuelta vi a una chica muy diferente a Ayame. Su cabello no era del todo pelirrojo sino que más bien era un tinte encima de un rubio. Ojos negros y pecas en la piel.

— ¿Necesitas algo? - Me preguntó entre amable e insinuante.

—P-Perdona... - di un paso atrás y deje de tomar su muñeca. —Pensaba que eras otra persona...

— ¿Y puedo reemplazar a esa persona? -dio un paso para acercarse a mí.

Negué. —Lo siento mucho, enserio y feliz navidad.

Salí corriendo en cualquier dirección para perderla de vista y relajarme un poquito. Esto me estaba haciendo mal. Mis compañeros ya no me veían igual que antes en mis misiones y sabía que eso podía ser crítico. Quizás debía hacer lo que me dijo Sesshomaru y era buscar un nuevo destino durante un tiempo, fuera de aquí y así de esta forma, poder ordenar un poco mi cabeza.

No es que quisiera irme pero, mi trabajo no era un juego de niños como para despistarse en una misión.

Lleve mis manos a los bolsillos de mi chaqueta y saque una lista que anteriormente me dio Shippo.

Entre las cosas que había que comprar eran adornos de navidad guirnaldas, bolas… También había comida, sombreros de papá Noel...

—Te has lucido con la lista ¿eh? - dije para mí.

Ante esto y que no vería a Shippo en un rato, me dispuse a comprar. Miraba a los lados y en una cesta que había agarrado llevaba todo tipo de adornos navideños. No sabía dónde seria pero conociéndolos ninguno excepto Shippo había decorado su casa. Llegaba a la parte donde todos querían esferas para sus árboles.

Vi unas esferas plateadas con un diseño interesante que me llamaron la atención. Al alzar la mano entre toda la gente y tomarlas me di cuenta que una mano se puso delante de la mía.

—Perdona las vi…- me quede callado cuando vi a una pelirroja exactamente igual a Ayame, me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y sonriendo.

— ¡Vaquero! -exclamó agarrando las esferas y abrazándome, cosa que me sorprendió. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? No sabía que en el salvaje oeste se hacían fiestas de Navidad. ¡Por cierto! Son mías las esferas.-Tome las esferas antes de que las guardara. —Lo siento lobita pero las vi primero.-le guiñe un ojo. — ¿Nuevo disfraz? - Señalé.

Llevaba un sensual traje de Mamá Noel, en tonos rojo y blanco que parecía su segunda piel pues se le ceñía al cuerpo marcando todas sus curvas, mientras que el escote realzaba sus pechos cubierto por peluche blanco, le llegaba casi hasta los muslos y con botas de felpa.

Afirmó moviendo su cabello pelirrojo. —Me encanta el tema de los disfraces, ¿Se nota? Pero, cuéntame oh…- miro a los lados que la gente nos aplastaba. — ¿Vamos al pasillo de allí? - Señaló uno más alejado. —Se ve más tranquilo.

—Sí, aquí vamos a morir aplastados. - tome su mano, la cual ella apretó contra la mía y entre empujones salimos como pudimos.

—Ahora si vaquero.- me encaró con una sonrisa.

—Si quieres que te llame por tu nombre, llámame tú por el mío pelirroja.-propuse.

Se quedó pensando y termino por sonreír.

—Muy bien Kouga.- susurró coqueta. — ¿Qué haces por aquí? Entre toda la multitud de gente.- decía como si fuera algo extraño.

—Todos tenemos que comprar cosas para navidad y por lo que veo…-su carro que estaba a rebosar. —Tú también.

—Es que ¡es navidad! - metió la mano en mi cesta pero la detuve. —Esas esferas son mías. Las necesito más que tú.

—Yo voy a irme con mis amigas de fiesta y tenemos que decorarlo todo.-Me explico. —Como hombre que eres seguro vas a una discoteca, en la zona vip y acabas con alguna chica.

— ¿Porque esa deducción? - pregunté casi a punto de reírme.

—Porque eres un chico.-decía intentando llegar a mis esferas. —Dámelas, son ideales para mí y no quedan más.

—Lo siento pero mi fiesta no tiene nada que ver con lo que estas insinuando.-aseguré.

—Ah ¿Si? Conozco la mente de los chicos y las fiestas que organizan son así, sin olvidar las apuestas, el alcohol y la botana.-enumero.

Suspiré riendo, aun guardando mis esferas.

—La forma de ver a los chicos es un poco pasada de moda ¿sabías? Y creo que jamás dirías eso de tu primo Shippo.-aventuré

— ¡¿De que conoces a Shippo?! - me enfrentó acorralándome contra un estante. — ¡¿eres un acosador?! ¿¡Buscas dinero!? Porque mientras él estudiaba para chef yo era cinturón negro en artes marciales.

— ¡Para Jackie chan!-detuve su golpe. —Somos amigos, nos conocimos en Halloween.

Aun mirándome con el ceño fruncido se detuvo un poco.

— ¿En Halloween? –afirmé. — ¿Cómo?

—Él era el camarero y le pedí una copa. Hablamos toda la noche y vimos que tenemos cosas en común además de chicas que nos dejaron abandonados.-recordé.

—Sé que fue el camarero, estaba siendo un poco retorica.-enarco una ceja. — ¿Abandonarles? Ja.

—Bueno quizás abandonar es una palabra grande, pero admite que no dejaron datos para seguirles la pista.-incité.

—Era una noche y quedo claro.-mencionó.

—Tu primo también estuvo implicado, ¿lo sabias?-inquirí sabiendo su respuesta de antemano.

— ¿Shippo? - negó con la cabeza. —A mí no me dijo nada, podía...

—El respeta lo que hiciste y a nadie nos dijo nada de ti, para no meternos en algo a lo que tú cerraste la puerta. -No deje que hablara. Eran tus normas

—En efecto porque por una noche quise que mis amigas y yo fuésemos las cazadoras, y no las presas ¿A nadie dices?-repitió.

—Piensa como quieras Ayame pero antes, ¿Cómo están tus amigas?-cuestioné.

— ¿Mis amigas? Bien... Ocupadas con sus cosas en estas fechas.-contestó.

—Por lo que yo veo creo que alguna habrá estado triste.-comenté.

—Bueno una se siente rara, al hacer cosas que es de hombres como lo que hicimos.-exclamó.

— ¿Tu misma te sentiste mal?-indagué mientras con mi cesta y su carro nos movíamos en la fila.

— ¡Eh!-Me siguió. — ¿A dónde vas? ¡Y con mis cosas!

—Tenemos que avanzar o la gente nos tachara de raros.- me detuve a mirarla. —ir junto a una Mamá Noel ya es algo raro.

—Eso lo sé.-Tomo su carro.

—Ayame disculpa que me entrometa pero...- escuché que sonó mi móvil. — ¿Me perdonas un momento?

—Claro, espero con todo.- dijo muy sonriente.

—Dame un minuto.- tome las esferas y me fui aparte.

— ¿Wolf que pasa?-Escuché a uno de mis compañeros por el otro lado de la línea. — Debemos estar hoy en el edificio donde dicen que se producirá el ataque. ¿No leíste el mensaje?

¡Demonios! El mensaje, se me había pasado por completo al hablar con los chicos y...

—Bueno, dame unos minutos y…-Me quede callado.

— ¡¿Eres policía o algo de la CIA?! -gritó pero en seguida se dio cuenta que no debió decir eso en voz alta y se fue corriendo con todo.

—Te llamo más tarde.- dije antes de colgar, y correr tras ella.

—Ayame espera.- la alcance antes de que llegara más lejos. —Escúchame no es nada malo.

— ¿Que no es malo?-repitió en voz baja. —Te puedes meter en un lio o YO meterme en un lio... -volteaba a ver quién estaba a nuestro lado, pero ninguno nos prestaba en realidad atención.

—Escucha, todo está bien.-Le tome las manos. —Respira conmigo porque te estás poniendo mal y no queremos eso ¿bien?

—Kouga, creo que es mejor que me vaya porque tendremos problemas y...-no la deje terminar.

—Ayame para un poco.- Suspiré cerrando los ojos. —Me parece que hemos vuelto a empezar con el pie izquierdo. ¿Me dejas al menos llevarte a tomar algo?

—Pero debes irte, esa llamada...-trato de alegar.

—Tengo un cuarto de hora y llego al lugar en menos de dos minutos.-conté.

—De acuerdo, creo que no perderé nada.-cedió.

Le tendí la mano, y ella la acepto aun con algo de desconfianza.

—No te va a pasar nada malo, enserio.-prometí.

Me miro através de sus largas pestañas. —Sé que no me pasara nada malo, enserio pero debes dejar que tenga algo de... - La vi encogerse los hombros ante lo que pasaba.

—No es un trabajo como otro cualquiera, lo admito.- Se le escapo una sonrisa. —Pero cuando a uno le gusta algo lo sigue ¿no?

—Cierto, y mira que hay gente que se pone en la mitad para no dejarte avanzar.-comentó.

—Parece que entiendes lo que digo.-Con el ambiente más relajado, nos fuimos a un pequeño Mc Donalds del lugar a tomar algo. — ¿Por algo en especial entiendes?

—Soy actriz.- Dijo con los ojos iluminados. —Nadie creía en mí realmente aunque a veces alimentaban mis esperanzas. Es una vida dura pero es la que quise seguir.

Nos sentamos en una de las mesas junto a la ventana yo pedí una hamburguesa con extra queso y patatas fritas con una Coca-Cola.

—Una chica que no tiene miedo a pedir lo que quiere.- Sonreí mientras pedía lo mismo que ella con extra de queso y extra de patatas.

—A ver... - Comenzó a sacar su hamburguesa. —No digo nada de las mujeres que hacen dieta pero es una pérdida de tiempo.- Me quede callado, observándola. —Una no tiene que hacer dieta. Comer lo necesario y moverse un poco ya quema todo y produce que estés feliz. Además, realmente hace unos años el modelo de mujer hermosa era muy distinto al que es ahora. Si lo que estuviera de moda seria ser gorda segura que todas dirían _"Hay por favor, me queda por engordar cuatro kilos más"._- eso ultimo lo dijo con tonito. —Me parece fatal como las personas nos tratamos entre nosotras. Que si somos más gordos o menos, que si somos más altos o más bajos...

—Increíble tu forma de pensar.- Hable después de que ella acabo. —Me parece ideal pero el mundo es otra cosa.

—No es así. Una persona nos hace daño y puede llegar a afectarnos un poco pero, si el daño se hace con más gente y alguna de ellas es de las personas que quieres es lo que produce todo este movimiento.-concluyó.

—Si la gente viera lo que produce sus comentarios verían que lo mejor es ayudar al otro pero, es más fácil criticar.-Vi su gesto de afirmamiento cuando dije eso.

No podía hablar porque tenía la boca llena de la hamburguesa. Cuando se pasó el bocado tomo un sorbo de Coca-Cola y volvió a hablar.

—La mayoría piensa que nosotras las actrices, debemos llevar una dieta regia y en mi caso al menos mis productores saben que me dejan comer lo que quiero, o soy peor que una uña enterrada con mis argumentos.-explicó.

—Creo que con todas las chicas que salí.- Ella alzo una ceja al verme decir eso. —Nunca me dijo algo parecido. En mi vida.

— ¿Eran huecas verdad? Anda admítemelo.- Decía con un tono de niña mimada.

No pude evitar reír y ella me acompaño. Era refrescante ese nuevo pensamiento y me agradaba mucho.

—Me pareces increíble Ayame, y seguramente por esa forma refrescante de decir las cosas es que me gustas tanto.-confesé.

Eso la hizo sonrojar.

—Kouga por favor, la estamos pasando muy bien para que empieces a mentir así...-de repente sus patatas se volvieron lo más interesante del mundo.

— ¿Porque debería mentir? –Debatí.

— ¿Y porque no mentirías?-Me peleo. —Yo... Es que ni siquiera se me ocurre algo.

— ¿Tan malo es mi oficio?- Vi duda en su mirada. —Si te hubiera dicho "Hola Ayame soy pescadero" ¿qué hubiera pasado en eso?-tanteé.

—Tu oficio no tiene tanto que ver, esta es... ¿La segunda vez que me vez?-iba a decirle algo pero puso una mano delante de mi cara. —Si sé que yo te dije que solo iba a ser una noche, precisamente por cosas así quería dejarlo solo en eso.

—Bueno entonces hagamos de otra forma la situación.-propuse.

—Ah, ¿Puede cambiar?-susurró para tomar una de mis patatas.

—Te acabo de invitar a una cita, deberías de sorprenderme contándome cosas de ti. - hable proponiendo la idea.

—Eso lo hacen los hombres. -Me miró descarada. —Ellos deben impresionarnos.

—Pero soy un hombre muy diferente del que estas acostumbrada a tener.- tome una de sus patatas ahora y me la comí de un bocado.

—Eso lo sé, veamos algo fácil, ¿Cómo terminaste siendo agente de la CIA?-tomo otra patata.

—Bueno desde pequeño me gustó el tema de ser policía.- vi que afirmaba. —Entonces me metí dentro del cuerpo de policía. En una de las misiones más duras de mi vida y no sé cómo salí de ella me ofrecieron un puesto aquí y bueno, llevo ya casi 5 años.

—Muy bien mi turno, desde pequeña me gusto disfrazarme y meterme en la piel del personaje como si viviera otra vida. Al principio tuve ciertas dificultades que si era muy blanca, que no encajaba en el perfil etc. Pero al final logre que me dieran un papel de eso apenas son 3 años.-contó.

— ¿Dónde actúas actualmente?-indagué.

—En realidad ahora estoy de "vacaciones" Y esperando que me llamen de un casting para una serie de acción.-respondió.

—Vaya, dices de mi trabajo pero el tuyo es un peligro con tantos a tu lado.-exclamé.

—No es peligroso, pero si...-entonces sonó su móvil. — ¿Me disculpas?

Levante las manos en señal de asentimiento.

— ¿Alo? Aquí Ayame.-vi como de estar sonriendo frunció el ceño. —Yakitori ya te dije que no me interesa que para poder hacer el papel tenga que someterme a una pequeña dieta.-bufo.-Pues si quieres una pelirroja natral busca en otra parte.

Trague duro mientras veía como molía a través del teléfono, a quien le hubiera llamado. Tome su mano y le hice un gesto para que se relajará

Cerro el celular con más fuerza de la necesaria, respire hondo y se giró a verme. —Lamento que presenciaras esto.

Negué con la cabeza. — ¿Estas bien? No pesaras más de... ¿45-50 kilos?

—47 y mi masa corporal es mínima pero... Quieren algo más...-murmuró.

—Demasiado y eso es incluso grotesco. Esa delgadez es fea.-admití.

—Lo sé por eso me he encargado de ponerle los puntos sobre las i, he tratado de subir algunos kilos pero sencillamente me quede estancada en ese peso.-expresó.

—Bueno Ayame, creo que tienes mucho carácter y te hace ver perfecta.-aseguré.

— ¿Te gusta que sea así de dura? –preguntó.

—Amo cómo eres.-le guiñe el ojo.

—Kouga no hace falta que mientas, sé que yo misma dije que solo sería una noche precisamente para evitar que pasara esto...-desvió la cara.

—Aunque a la vez te contradices porque iba a ser una noche.-señalé.

—Kouga acabas de decir lo que dije.- dijo confundida.

—Si fuera así, ¿Porque entonces cuando me viste aceptaste hablar conmigo y estas aquí conmigo casi teniendo una pequeña cita?-pregunté directamente.

Así era. No dejaba de decir que todo esto había sido una noche y nada más. Que debía quedar así pero, estaba aquí conmigo y no se había ido. Buscaba razones para no estarlo porque en el fondo, algo querría más.

—Ayame, ¿Enserio no quieres volver a verme jamás?-inquirí rotundo. —Porque si es así, tan fácil como que me voy y cuando te vea daré la vuelta.

La vi mirar hacia los lados, la mesa... Quito todo lo que había a su paso para acabar tomándome de la mano.

—No me conoces casi y aun dices esas cosas. Shippo dice que estoy loca pero me parece a mí que tu aun lo estas mas.-dedujo.

—Shippo siempre habla de locuras que haces con una sonrisa, ¿Sabias? Y busca a una de tus amigas.-comenté.

Parpadeo sorprendida e incrédula ante lo último que dijo y aún continuaba sujetándome la mano. — ¿Que Shippo que?

Sorbí de mi coca cola _"Eres tonto, ¿ahora qué?"_. ¿Mejor una mentira al empezar? Como agente sabes que eso en una operación peligrosa puede costar la muerte.

— ¿Te digo algo pero promete que estarás calmada? Promételo o no diré nada.-pedí.

Asintió.

—Bueno, ¿Tú tienes un grupo de varias amigas verdad? - Vi que afirmo con la cabeza. — ¿Puede ser que tu grupo esté compuesto por 5 incluyéndote a ti?

Empezó a fruncir el ceño. —Sí.

—Puede que una de ellas sea bajita, de ojos casi carmesí que fuera disfrazada de... ¿Chef? Por ejemplo.-expuse.

—Sí, ¿Y que tiene eso que ver?-tamborileo con los dedos en el borde de la mesa.

El nerviosismo iba subiendo y el ambiente se caldeaba por instantes.

—Dije que nada de perder la calma. - Vi cómo se llevó las manos abajo. — ¿Esa chica se podría llamar Souten?

Volvió a asentir.

—Pues eso.- Hice un gesto de la mano como si no fuera nada. —Que tu primo como que se encandilo de una chef que se quedó en su barra y terminaron en la... Cocina.

Su quijada se cayó debido al asombro, como si su mente estuviera trabajando a mil por hora.

—Tierra llamando a Ayame. - Intentaba suavizar las cosas.

— ¡¿Y porque ninguno me hablo o me dijo algo?! -Exclamó casi tirando las cosas de la mesa.

—Ayame de nuevo... - No hacía caso mientras se mostraba indignada.

—Se supone que ella es una de mis mejores amigas y él es mi primo, ¿Entiendes eso? - Me decía fuera de sus casillas.

Tome su mano, metí la comida en una de las bolsas desechables o acabaría oliendo a patatas fritas y salimos para que le diera un poco el aire.

—Ayame relájate un poco... -murmuraba.

— ¡No es así!-Dio un tirón a su brazo, alejándose de mí. —Se supone que todo esto lo invente yo ¿Sabes? Una locura que se me ocurrió y... - Vi cómo se sentaba en un banco. — Ellos han estado tristes por mi culpa.

— ¿Que estas inventando ahora?- Me coloqué a su lado, pasándole mi chaqueta.

Suspiro aceptando el gesto. — ¿Sabes hace cuanto Souten no hace un pastel? - Negué con la cabeza sin saber apenas algo. —Ella ama hacer pasteles y cosas caseras pero desde Halloween nos dice que es suyo cuando en el sabor notamos todas que no es como antes.

—Pudo haber cambiado la receta.-sugerí.

—La conozco muy bien.-Volvió a suspirar y vi como empezaba a caer la nieve. —Lleva un tiempo rara y no hablemos de mi primo...

—El no quería preguntarte nada sobre nada de lo que pasó para... - Por tonto pero no podía decir eso.

— ¡Por tonto!-Me leyó el pensamiento. —Dilo porque es así o es que no me tiene la confianza que pensaba...

— ¿Puedo decirte algo sin querer darte más en la herida?- Vi que asentía levemente. —Nadie te dijo nada primero por orgullo y segundo porque son las reglas que nos diste y aceptamos.

—Eso no es...

Sin dejarla acabar de hablar, proseguí. —No te tienes que sentir así. Ambos tienen boca y son bastante mayorcitos como para tener que ir detrás de ellos a preguntarles que les pasa.

—En eso tienes razón, pero aun así tengo culpa porque yo fui la que borro todo en un intento de que no volvieran a verlos. Porque jamás me paso por la cabeza que pudieran terminar enamorados, ninguna buscaba una relación seria.-hablaba muy despacio.

—Repito de nuevo que no es así.-La obligue a escuchar, tomándola de los brazos. —Shippo sabía muy bien que era una de tus mejores amigas, y por lo que se ella sabía que era tu primo. El lazo estaba.

—Debo hablar con ellos, yo...-volví a interrumpirla.

—Cuando ellos necesiten tú ayuda te la pedirán, ahora tienen que darse cuenta ellos solos.-aseguré.

— ¿Entonces por qué me contaste todo? Solo para confirmarlo y que eso me torturara...-bajo la mirada.

—Te lo dije porque cuando te lo diga Shippo tú le sonreirás y le abrazaras.- Noté un leve sonrojo en su cara. —Si le dijeras todo lo que me acabas de decir a mí tu primo se sentiría mal pero, es que tu amiga se sentiría peor.

—Todo esto ha sido... - Susurró bajando la cabeza para luego alzarla y ponerse a mi lado. — ¿Para qué me descargara contigo y no con ellos?

Ante tal mirada de sus ojos esmeralda, ¿Que podía decir yo? Amaba esos ojos y me parecían los más maravillosos que había visto. Su cabello rojizo hacia acentuarlos más.

—S-Solo quería que...-quise explicar.

—Shhh...- Me callo colocando un dedo en mis labios. —Ven conmigo... - Me dio su mano la cual acepte enseguida.

— ¿Que vamos a hacer? - Mientras avanzamos por el parking ella negaba con la cabeza. - Oye Ayame...

Paramos en un coche era un Audi último modelo de color azul eléctrico, en el cual abrió y dejando las bolsas delante abrió la puerta trasera.

—Kouga no te lo diré dos veces pero, ¿Pasarías al asiento trasero?-invitó.

Ante esa proposición, ¿Cómo negarme? La chica más inteligente, rebelde y hermosa me invitaba a estar con ella. Discretamente mire mi reloj y aun me quedaba un poco más de tiempo. ¿Qué diferencia habría? Amo mi trabajo pero lo de Ayame era más fuerte que cuando me aliste al ejército.

—Acepto todo lo que me des y me quieras dar.- dije.

Cuando se subí al asiento trasero ella me siguió después cerrando la puerta. Me apoye y al momento note como ella se colocaba encima de mí y ponía los seguros.

—Kouga, ¿Tú que quieres exactamente? Y si me engañas, te aseguro que te arrepentirás y tus sucesores.-advirtió.

Esa forma de hablar salvaje, cuando sonreía, se frustraba... Eso y mucho más formaban las características que hacían a Ayame en su totalidad.

Lleve mi mano hacia su mejilla y note un sobresalto de ella al tocarla.

— ¿Que te puedo decir? – Sonreí. —Eres muchas cosas y quiero tenerte en mi vida pero también...

— ¿Qué pasa? - Me sujetó la cara para mirarme.

—Soy agente de la CIA. ¿Sabes qué significa eso? - Vi que afirmaba con dudas. —Quiero que sepas que no me voy a poder quedar siempre, incluso puedo estar en... - No quería decirlo porque la realidad era incluso peor.

—Peligro.-Terminó la frase para colocarse a mi lado y me tomo de la mano. —Significa que, ¿Volvemos a solo una noche? - Se encogió de hombros. —Aun no nos hemos adentrado mucho el uno en el otro, estamos seguros...

Cuando la mire, en sus ojos mostraba la tristeza que estaba sintiendo. Podía ser incluso tan grande como la mía, lo sabía.

—El problema es que me gustas demasiado como para tener que olvidarte y que sabiendo un poco más de ti voy a investigarte y are algo para volver a tu vida.-admití.

—Eso suena muy...-interrumpí.

—Además de que conozco a tu primo y nos veríamos de una forma u otra.-recordé.

Ella se mordió el labio mirando a la ventanilla. —No sé si estoy preparada para estar con un agente que lo pueda ver un día y nunca más tenerle...

—Ayame...-Ahora ella me silencio con un dedo en los labios.

—Lo único que si se es que deseo serte sincera, tú me preguntaste si estaba triste en un principio.-rememoro.

—Pero no significa que me hayas respondido. - Hablé aun siendo callado.

—No sé exactamente si se trata de tristeza... -Murmuró mirando a otro lado. —Es algo distinto, como si algo dentro de mí se moviera al escuchar lo que eres. - Hizo una pequeña pausa. —No es que sea el trabajo más seguro del mundo, ¿Lo sabes?

—Por supuesto pero, admito que cuando estoy en acción, me siento vivo.-expliqué.

—Claro... –Coincidió. — ¿Ahora debes atender un aviso verdad?- Me tomo de la mano. — ¿Que pasaría si llegas tarde?

—Bueno, por la época que llevo puede que me caiga una buena pero sigo siendo uno de los mejores agentes en cubierto.-mencioné.

— ¿No te moverían de rango?-quiso saber.

—Nada que ver, las cosas no se hacen así de fácil.-Volví a aclararle.

—Entonces no pasa nada.- Se subió encima de mí nuevamente y me mordió el labio. —Ten claro que llegaras tarde, muy tarde porque Mamá Noel es muy, muy traviesa. -Susurró momentos antes de besarme.

Me puso rígido apenas un momento pero luego me correspondió devolviéndole la mordida haciendo que abriera la boca mientras mis manos comenzaban a descender hacia un solo objetivo su trasero.

Tome los bordes de su vestido y lo subí hacia arriba de un tirón, viendo su lencería roja ceñida a su cuerpo como otra piel.

—Te ves bien con... - Jadee ante la mordida que me dio en el cuello. —Ese conjunto y... Tus botas...

—Eso me demuestra que...-susurró. —Eras un niño muy impaciente a la hora de abrir tus regalos...

Afirmé con la cabeza mientras mordía levemente uno de sus pequeños senos por encima del sostén.

—Oye...-gimió. —Ya me tienes en suficiente desventaja...

Con movimientos casi expertos me desabotono la camisa, descubriendo el abdomen marcando cada músculo con los dedos. Terminé por quitármela yo mismo sin dejar de besar sus pechos deshaciéndome de la prenda que los tenia cautivos, bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen.

—No es desventaja.- Mordí debajo de su costillar. —Solamente soy más rápido...

Se mordió el labio inferior sabía a la perfección que me había percatado de la creciente humedad entre sus muslos apenas cubierta por las bragas.

Me beso de manera salvaje y algo dulce mientras sus manos me acariciaban la piel. Lleve su espalda contra la tapicería y me coloque encima de ella para no dejarle escapatoria. Tome sus muñecas con una de mis manos y con la otra me dedique a recorrer cada centímetro de su piel.

—Aún atada... Te aseguro que tengo mis métodos de negarte lo que quieres agente...-Me guiño el ojo con la respiración claramente alterada.

Entonces froto una de sus rodillas contra mi entrepierna lo suficiente para agrandar su erección y después con ayuda de los pies se sacó las botas.

—Adoro como te quedan esas botas.- Le mordí el lóbulo de la oreja. —Pensaba quitártelas yo mismo...

—Quiero… jugar…-jadeo.

—Shhh... - Susurré contra sus labios bajando mi mano por sus muslos, llegando a la capa interna, tocándola hasta dejarla sin respiración, deseando más.

Haciendo morir sus gemidos en mi boca mientras sentía como los muslos estaban calientes por la intromisión. Su cuerpo me emitía una súplica silenciosa, de que deseaba ser tomada ya. Incluso alzaba la cadera hacia arriba, buscando que la tocase mucho más y eso aún no le tocaba.

— ¿No me dejas ir a la misión verdad? - Vi en su rostro el deseo. —No te daré entonces todo tan fácil.

—Yo no dije que... no te dejaría dije que... llegarías tarde.-movió aún más las caderas.

Tuve que sostener sus caderas contra el asiento y escuche un sonido lastimoso salir de ella.

— ¿Que tan tarde?-Aventuré.

—Depende cuanto me tenga como... rehén...-Contestó.

Mi mano subió hacia sus braguitas y solo las toco por encima.

— ¿Cuánto quieres Ayame?-ofrecí.

—Bastante astuto... Demuéstrame que tan perspicaz eres...-reto con una mirada cargada de lujuria.

Deje de hacer cualquier movimiento. Sonreí al ver como se inquietaba, como deseaba hacer algo atada a mi agarre.

— ¿Te das cuenta de que soy espía? ¿Y por ello significa todo lo que puedo aguantar la presión?-puntualicé.

—Sé que eres espía... pero si a esas vamos yo soy actriz la experta en fingimientos ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?-enarcó una ceja.

Se quedó callada ante la sonrisa que le di. —Soy experto en personas que fingen. - Metí uno de mis dedos entre sus labios y toque su humedad. — ¿Cómo finges esto?

— ¡Ah!-Su cuerpo se arqueo ante la intromisión. —Es un golpe bajo...

De un tirón rápido, le rompí sus braguitas dejando expuesto un pequeño nido de vello pelirrojo que asomaba por encima.

—Kouga – jadeó. —Me siento tan caliente… ardiendo... - gimió, curvando su espalda y ofreciéndome sus pechos.

Me quite la ropa como pude, sin dejar de atenderla. Poniéndome entre sus piernas, acariciando su clítoris que cada vez hacia que su vagina estuviera más húmeda.

—A-Ayame... - Me miro. —No quiero solo una noche... - Bese entre sus pechos.—Si es necesario pediré un trabajo de oficina pero... - No podía mirarla. ¿Y si me rechazaba? ¿Cómo mirarla? ¿Porque abrí la boca? ¡Estúpido!

—No Kouga...-musitó entonces dejo de besarle los pechos mirándola sorprendido—No quiero que renuncies a lo que te hace feliz... Y no será una noche esta vez, en este momento te quiero ¡Dentro!-exigió. —Y para siempre conmigo no solo esta noche...

Coloque mi miembro cerca de sus labios vaginales. Mojándome con su humedad y moviéndola para hacerla aún más de rogar.

—Prométeme que esto no quedara aquí.-Esta vez le exigí yo.

—Lo juro...-gimió. —Por favor necesito...

En una estocada rápida e intensa, me introduci dentro de ella. Notando como ambos gemíamos por estar unidos. Me pare un poco cuando estaba hasta el fondo, quería disfrutar de esta sensación.

Abrazo mi cintura con sus piernas y en una oportunidad en que afloje el agarre de las muñecas llevo sus manos a mi cuello para atraerme aún más a ella haciéndome sentirla mientras mis paredes se contraían comiéndole la boca.

Con la fuerza que me quedaba en las rodillas, nos levante hasta quedar sentados. Ayame encima de mí. Note como se sujetaba fuertemente a mi cuello por el miedo.

— ¿P-Pero qué? - Suspiró cuando vio el cambio.

—Adelante actriz.-Vi un sonrojo en ella. —Déjame ver que haces.

Movió las caderas de manera circular mientras sus manos me acariciaban el pecho además podía sentir como su vagina se deslizaba totalmente resbaladiza, y dispuesta para exprimir toda mi simiente.

—Kouga no sé si podre...-intentó decir.

— ¿Que cariño? -Hable contra uno de sus pechos mientras movía su espalda de arriba a abajo y otra mano estaba acariciando su clítoris.

—No podre...-gimoteo. —Contenerme más tiempo si... Sigues tocándome así...

La tome de su trasero un poco más fuerte, viendo cómo se movía aún más rápido. Y después baje un poco la velocidad para dejarla aun deseosa.

—Kouga...-suspiró.

Escuchando ese sonido lastimero, me moví un poco más rápido pero parando un poco antes de que llegara al éxtasis. Sin esperar, sin aviso, note como nos corrimos a la vez, mi miembro aun latía dentro de ella y como nos abrazábamos el uno al otro con fuerza para no dejarnos escapar.

Escuche como jadeaba y vi como los cristales del coche estaban empañados.

—Ayame... - La llamé y me miro como jamás lo había hecho y me lleno de gozo. —Te amo desde que vi tu cabello pelirrojo y te moje haciendo que te perdieras tu fiesta.

—Y yo te amo desde que me obligaste a quedarnos en el sauna, para secarnos. No me importa el peligro de tu trabajo quiero que me lleves contigo a donde sea ¿Oíste?-Me beso de una forma dulce y lenta. —Eres un regalo para Mamá Noel.

—Si te llevo conmigo…-baje la cabeza. —Tu trabajo quizás sufra…

—Y si no lo haces te odiare y sufriré el resto de mi vida.-aseguró. —Tú me pediste que esto no acabara aquí.

Lleve una de mis manos a su nuca e hice que nuestras frentes se juntaran.

—Es una promesa.-musité

—Entonces complacerme déjame ir contigo, vivir implica riesgos así que estoy dispuesta.-expresó.

Entonces escuché un zumbido desde algún lugar perdido de mis pantalones.

—Ayame, acompáñame ¿Si?- Se quedó quieta. —No te pasara nada, te protegeré.

—Lo sé amor.-sonrió para comenzar a vestirse.

Nos colocamos la ropa como pudimos, y le di un pequeño beso en la nariz.

—Déjame conducir tu coche.-pedí.

— ¿Mi coche?-Preguntó casi alarmada. —P-Pero es mi niño…

—Es para no dar más vueltas, no le pasara nada.-expliqué.

Suspiró, tendiéndome las llaves. Me fui al asiento del piloto sin abrir las puertas, dejando a Ayame atrás colocándose la ropa.

—Sujétate cariño, será un paseo muy corto.-advertí.

— ¿Qué?- dijo.

En menos de 30 segundos ya había puesto en marcha el coche y a toda velocidad. Escuché como en la parte de atrás Ayame hacia un esfuerzo para ponerse la ropa.

— ¡Kouga relájate!-Exclamó. —Si seguimos así vamos a tener un accidente y es MI coche.- Me recordó.

—Estoy acostumbrado a ir mas rápido encanto.-Vi cómo se colocaba el cinturón al llegar con gran esfuerzo al asiento del copiloto. —Pensé que no podrías llegar hasta aquí.- Di una curva peligrosa.

—Pienso estar al frente si veo algo...- Callo mirando los alrededores. — Kouga, ¿Que hacemos aquí?

Seguí a toda velocidad por la calle, escuchándola.

—Un poco más adelante es donde tenemos que ir, ¿Pasa algo?-Quise saber.

Se puso a observar todo de arriba a abajo. Empecé a notar preocupación en su rostro.

—Ayame que... - Escuchamos de golpe una explosión que provenía de un complejo de pisos justo delante.

A mi lado, Ayame salió despavorida del coche, sin detenerse ante mis llamados. Cuando logre alcanzarla ella estaba flácida.

— ¡¿Estás loca?! -Le grité mientras la hacía mirarme. —Podías haber... - Vi lágrimas en sus ojos. — ¿Ayame?

—K-Kouga que... ¿Qué ha pasado...? -Susurró.

Más gente empezó a llegar y vi que uno se detenía a hablar conmigo.

—Kouga, ocurrió todo mucho antes y el maldito activo el detonador desde un punto que no sabemos.-explicaba.

— ¿Detonador? -Murmuró Ayame sujetando la chaqueta de mi compañero. — ¿QUE A PASADO AQUI?

— ¿Q-Quien es...? - Me miro mi compañero asustado.

La mire, el shock estaba en el cuerpo de Ayame. Y el miedo. Se notaba.

—Es una agente que tengo a cargo.-Mencioné. —Cuéntame la situación inmediatamente.

—La explosión vino del cuarto piso y se ve que sube y abajo. No para de expandirse y lo peor es que había familias y gente dentro.-informó.

—K-Kouga... -Susurró mirándome.

—Déjennos solos y empiecen a desalojar todo. Todos los equipos los quiero aquí. Llamen a la policía, ambulancias de todos los barrios cercanos y los bomberos. Todos aquí porque puede ir a peor. Miren las llaves de gas. Algo abierto pues ciérrenlo.-ordené.

Fue corriendo con mi orden y quise llevar a Ayame al coche. —Tengo que ir loba, es mi deber y...

—Kagome.- Dijo con la vista perdida. —Ella... Su casa... En el quinto...

—Ayame mírame ya.-Hizo lo que le pedí. —Dímelo todo, es una orden.

Como una autómata empezó a decirme. —Mi amiga Kagome vive allí, en el quinto. Esta sola y tendrá miedo y…

—Deja que llame a mis amigos, ¿Ella estaba en tu fiesta?-Vi que afirmó. — ¿De novia quizás? -Volvió a afirmar. —Debo llamarle ya.

Tome mi móvil llamando a Sesshomaru, Shippo, Miroku y por fin a Inuyasha.

—Tengo un aviso de un incendio y...-quiso explicar, al contestarme.

—Yo hice que te llamaran.-Hablé. —Ven corriendo porque en el quinto piso hay una novia en apuro.


	6. V

**Buenas tardes chicas aquí tienen ya lo prometido el sexto capítulo de nuestra colección especial de One-Shot por la Navidad tanto mi nee RoseWB como yo esperamos que lo disfruten como nosotras escribiéndolo ¿Vale?**

**Sé que la época navideña y diciembre ya paso, pero por ciertos inconvenientes no se pudo terminar a tiempo pero aun así aquí está ya Rose y yo esperamos que no hayan olvidado de este especial. **

**Esta vez como segunda excepción vuelve a comenzar narrado desde el punto de vista de la chica, marcado por este signo.**

**-:-:-:-:**

**El resto es como de costumbre narrado desde el punto de vista del chico ¿Si?**

**La última pareja de nuestro especial es… Un secreto que descubrirán hasta el final del capítulo jejeje, claro que las que leyeron el especial de Halloween lo sabrán desde el inicio seguramente.**

**Recuerden además que aún queda el epilogo y en este si habrá lemon jejeje. **

**Nos vemos y no olviden dejar review.**

_**V**_

-:-:-:-:

Estaba muy emocionada por la fiesta de navidad que de manera tan improvisada Ayame había propuesto hacer en mi casa, de verdad a veces me preguntaba ¿Cómo es que llegue a tener unas amigas así de chifladas? Pero sabía también que sin ellas mi vida no sería la misma.

Me encontraba decorando la sala con escarcha verde y roja además de colgarle al arbolito un sin fin de adornos menos las esferas, ya que cierta pelirroja me había dicho que ella las traería. Además de unos cuantos cientos de decoraciones más, incluso había murmurado algo sobre muérdagos artificiales.

De pronto vino a mi mente aquella noche de Halloween en la que viví el encuentro más apasionado que no había tenido en mucho tiempo, aquel bombero enmascarado desato un fuego en mí que no he podido apagar hasta la fecha ¡Demonios! Poco más y necesito de un consolador incluso restos de su voz aun suenan cada vez que revivo esa noche.

¿Se acordara todavía de mí? Claro que no después de todo solo fue una noche algo rápido... Ni siquiera quise darle mi nombre y no le permití verme la cara yo apenas pude ver ese cabello de plata entre la oscuridad.

Antes de caer totalmente en ese recuerdo continúe decorando el apartamento una de las muchas cosas que comparto con mis amigas es que adoro la navidad a penas acordamos la fiesta en esa loca conversación de WhatsApp salí temprano de la biblioteca y me fui a comprar.

El traje de mamá Noel que elegí era un vestido con corsé y escote en palabra de honor que se ajustaba a la cintura llegándome por encima del muslo con botas largas de peluche blanco y una capa que me cubría desde los hombros llegando hasta el suelo. Estaba terminando de poner la mesa con el mantel y la vajilla navideña que Ayame siempre insistía con que estrenáramos algo nuevo. ¿Una vajilla? ¿Enserio?

—Hay Ayame...-susurré para mí misma cuando note un temblor que movió una de las copas. —Que... Raro...

Fui a tomar la copa para ver si tenía algo debajo, cualquier cosa que hiciera que se moviera cuando, de repente vi una luz que hacia brillar toda la estancia. Escuche un terrible boom para después que me envolviera toda una oscuridad

-:-:-:-:

Estábamos en el departamento de bomberos como un día tranquilo. Solo un par de ancianas perdieron a sus gatos, un niño quiso jugar con fuego... Es algo normal en un día tranquilo.

— ¡Capitán! -me llamo uno de mis chicos. — ¿Cree que podremos salir hoy temprano? Apenas nos han llamado.

—Chicos.-salí de mi despacho para llegar a ellos. —Entiendo que queremos estar con nuestras familias...

—O con un buen par de chicas torneadas para hacerlas entender que es estar con un bombero.-los chicos se rieron en frente de mí.

—Bueno Tai eso lo dices porque no tienes a Nanako.-se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello. —Va también por ti Matt. - Mire mi reloj de muñeca. —Hoy es 24 y es cuando más pirómanos pueden hacer locuras - Sus caras mostraban enfado por la gente que cometía tales cosas días como hoy y pena por no estar con sus chicas. —Pero pueden llamar a las chicas y luego si acaso... Que vengan para cenar.

— ¡Gracias capitán!-fueron corriendo al vestuario por su móvil.

Éramos un grupo muy unido y eso se mostraba cuando teníamos que ir corriendo a un incendio. Volví a mirar el WhatsApp y parecía que Kouga junto a Shippo empezaron hace un rato a decir tonterías.

—Un día voy a... -suspiré, relajándome un poco, volviendo a mirar los retratos de las chicas.

—Toc, toc.-escuché decir a alguien en la puerta para pasar con un vestido de elfa navideña demasiado caliente, y con una bolsa de galletas en una mano. — ¿Cómo está el mejor bombero?

Me aguante la risa para ser educado. —Kikyo ya hablamos de todo lo que teníamos que decir.

—Pero cariño.-se puso encima de mi escritorio para agarrarme de uno de mis tirantes. — ¿Recuerdas cómo nos lo pasábamos? Era tan... Impresionante.

—Recuerdo como te ponías de celosa.-empecé a nombrar señalando con mis dedos. —Cómo te enfadabas con mujeres que nos atendían sin querer nada, casi separas a mis chicos de sus mujeres por neuras tuyas y como plato principal intentaste seducir a mi hermano. - suspiré sobándome la cabeza. —Por supuesto mi hermano es un auténtico hombre y no caería. -tome su brazo mientras escuchaba sus quejas. —Kikyo sigue así y la orden de alejamiento caerá en tu casa.

— ¡No puedes vivir sin mí!-gritó cuando estaba ya lejos muy enfadada y me tiro su gorro de elfa en la cabeza. —Soy lo que deseas.

—Prefiero a mamá Noel.- le dije riéndome ahora de cómo se veía.

Escuché detrás mía como Tai, Matt e Izzy comentaban si existía mama Noel en realidad y les dije que sí, ¿Porque no podía existir una gran mujer para un gran hombre?

Mientras los chicos iban a hablarles a sus mujeres decidí revisar mi móvil descubriendo que tenía varios mensajes de texto y de WhatsApp pero en especial me di cuenta de que los chicos habían estado diciendo cantidad de boberías era una gran conversación al parecer finalmente Shippo se había salido con la suya de hacer una fiesta por su primera Navidad aquí.

_**Inuyasha.**_

_**Aún estoy en la estación espero que me guarden comida.  
><strong>_

Cuando al rato note que nadie contestaba intente hablar un poco más con ellos. Silencio. Más de lo mismo. Me senté en la silla, echándome hacia atrás y me vino ella al recuerdo. ¿Cómo sería su navidad? Seguro que ponía todas las cosas decoradas y hacia una gran cena.

Si alguien me preguntará que es lo que deseaba tener en navidad, sería tener algo de ella. Un dato quizás, su nombre o que le gustaba. En mente tenía claro que ella me decía la verdad, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba, más veía que podía ser verdad que me mentía.

—Querías decirme que fui...-mi reflexión se interrumpió.

Empezó a sonar la alarma. Llamada de los bomberos a ir hacia un fuego. Me levante de un golpe, tomando y chaqueta, casco...

— ¡Chicos! -exclamé viendo cómo iban colocándose en el coche con sus trajes. —Informen.

—Hubo una erosión en un edificio de apartamentos por la zona norte. - dijo Tai.

— ¿Quién llamo?-preguntó a Izzy.

—El nombre es desconocido, añade además el conflicto que había detrás de mil sonidos.-contestó Tai.

— ¿Cuantos pisos tiene el edificio?- esta vez pregunte a Matt ya en el asiento del copiloto mientras el, encendía el motor.

—Parece que son 7 pisos pero donde empezó a afectar es desde la planta segunda para arriba.-respondió.

— ¿Hasta dónde se propagó?-quise saber alarmado por tal accidente.

—Todo el edificio.- contestó Tai. —No parece el simple fuego de escape de gas...

—Sí, parece un atentado.-saqué el móvil para llamar a Sesshomaru y Kouga. Ambos comunicaban. —Demonios... - di un golpe en el asiento.

En 7 minutos estábamos allí con tiempo para mirar como quedaba todo.

— ¿Algún afectado más en la zona?- pregunté de nuevo. —Un edificio más o...

—Ninguno.-aseguraba Izzy mirando desde su ordenador. —Parece que el objetivo era todo ese edificio.

A penas llegamos al lugar del siniestro vi que efectivamente casi todo el edificio ya había sido consumido por las llamas, mientras observaba a mi alrededor a la vez les daba indicaciones a los muchachos para comenzar a controlarlo.

Noté además que la calle estaba llena de gente entre las personas que Vivian en el edificio por supuesto la policía también estaba ahí ya que el fuego no fue accidental sino provocado. Y los agentes de la CIA...

Un momento ¿La CIA? Significaba solo una cosa había sido un atentado, mientras les indicaba a los chicos como maniobrar con la manguera de alta presión busque al sarnoso con la mirada.

Hasta que lo vi estaba hablando con uno de sus compañeros, y a su lado había una chica pelirroja vestida de... ¿Mamá Noel?

—El fuego está siendo controlado.-les informé.

—Ahora tomen.-lance las mangueras y señale 4 bocas de incendio que estaban alrededor del edificio. —Corran a conectarlas mientras averiguo que paso aquí. Si ven algo raro, vayan corriendo hacia él. –señalé a Kouga el cual me vio y me hizo gestos con la cabeza abrazando a una chica.

—Cierto que los bomberos están aquí en siete minutos.-nos dimos la mano en señal de bienvenida.

— ¿Que ha pasado? Y ella...-se giró a verme y reconocí a la chica de la fiesta. La que me mando la invitación. — ¿Que hace aquí? ¿Estaba dentro?

Vi como negaba y se escondía en el pecho de Kouga. Él seguía confortándola estaba muy afectada y solo podía apretarla contra él.

—La cosa esta grave, no puedo darte mucha información importante pero...-alguien interrumpió.

— ¿Alguien llamo a un médico?-sentí un golpe por detrás y vi a Miroku. —Dime donde están los...

—Más adelante veras todo el cordón policía de Sesshomaru y tu enfermera se ha puesto a ello.- dijo.

— ¡¿Rin?!-Por primera vez vi a Miroku enfadado. —Ahora esa chica se va a enterar... -Desapareció junto a otra mamá Noel que le seguía de cerca.

— ¿Sesshomaru también?-inquirí.

—Es policía hombre, es el primero que tiene que estar.-vi como una chica abrazaba a la pelirroja y Shippo ¿también? —Ahora tú debes estar en el quinto piso.-señaló. —Tienes un asunto allí.

—Tengo un asunto con todos.-debatí.

—Hay una novia en aprietos.-soltó.

— ¿Novia?-algo hizo clic en mi cabeza.

—No pierdas el tiempo.-me apresuró.

La adrenalina se disparó por mi cuerpo corrí hacia las llamas que seguían consumiendo el edificio. Sin siquiera detenerme a pesar de la gran temperatura que hacía en aquel horno, y casi en seguida escuche los lloriqueos de un niño pequeño quizás de 4 años máximo venia del primer piso.

— ¡Quiero a mamá!-gritaba con dolor.

Rompí la puerta para sacarlo de las llamas al verme se asustó quizás por la máscara aun así lo abrace llevándolo fuera. Luego le pedí a uno de los chicos que entrara conmigo a revisar en los demás pisos.

—Recuerda trasmitirles seguridad y calma Tai.-le toque el hombro.

— ¿Me lo dices a mí? –repitió. —Eres tú quien esta como si hubieras visto al diablo.

Me quede sin palabras por escucharle. —Bueno...

—Matt encárgate del pequeño.-pedí.

—Vamos capitán, escucho más vidas que salvar.- dijo Tai.

Ambos volvimos al interior de aquel infierno él reviso el tercero mientras yo fui al cuarto, aunque casi estaba totalmente consumido. No escuche nada pero aun así entre encontrándome esta vez con una niña de unos 6 años hecha ovillo en un rincón parecía que inhalo mucho humo buscando una salida.

— ¡Tai ven aquí ahora!-grité.

—Ordene capitán.-apareció ante mí.

—Llévala afuera.-ordené. —Creo que esta inconsciente.

Se sacó su máscara y empezó hacer que respirar, tapándose del humo vi que me hablaba.

— ¿Que va a hacer? ¿Subirá?-inquirió.

Asentí mirando las escaleras.

—Espéreme e iré con usted.-pidió.

—Ocúpate de salir con la pequeña, yo iré al quinto piso. Trae a Joe contigo para que suban juntos si se requiere.-especifiqué.

—P-Pero...-balbuceó.

—Tenemos que ver que no queden más víctimas, es nuestro deber. –recordé.

Afirmó y salió corriendo mientras me quedaba solo.

Comencé a subir corriendo, sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al quinto piso. Casi todas las puertas estaban abiertas de la gente que había podido ir bajando pero una, la 4-I estaba cerrada. Me acerque y de una patada no pude derribarla.

—Maldición...-la patee más fuerte hasta que en la quinta patada la pude echar abajo.

El humo de esa habitación era horrible y no se veía nada. Al estar todo encerrado, no tenía manera de salir hacia fuera. La visibilidad era nula así que debía guiarme por mis demás sentidos.

— ¡¿Hay alguien?! -llamé. — ¡Contesté por favor!-grité más fuerte mientras pasaba y con mis manos iba tocando las paredes. — ¡Aunque sea haciendo algún ruido!

Si era verdad, su voz había tenido que ser extinguida por todo este monóxido de carbono. Estaba por volver a gritar, por hacer algo cuando escuche el movimiento leve de una silla.

—Derecha...-susurré para encaminarme, a ciegas apenas viendo algo. Tome mi radio. — Izzy, ¿Me recibes?

—Si capitán.-escuché su voz al otro lado.

—Trae el elevador hasta el quinto piso, letra I. Es con urgencia.-solicité.

—I...-escuché debajo de mí. Limpie las gafas y pude ver una cabellera negra debajo de una mesa y un sofá.

— ¡Estas aquí!-exclamé, agachándome y sacándola como podía.

Me quite la chaqueta para ponérsela. Además tenía sangre en la frente de una pequeña raja, piernas amoratonadas y apenas podía hablar por el humo. También me saque la máscara y se la puse para que empezara a respirar.

Poco a poco vi notando como abría sus ojos. Intentaba hablar pero su garganta estaba en su contra.

—Tranquila.-la tome en brazos para acercarnos al balcón donde había un poco más de aire y menos fuego que detrás nuestra. —Ahora mismo tus cuerdas vocales han sufrido una pequeña quemadura por inhalar este humo pero abajo te esperan para que en poco te recuperes.-ella no dejaba de mirarme algo confundida y con lágrimas. —Si entendiste pestañea una vez pues, supongo que tu cuerpo apenas pude moverse. -efectivamente, pestañeo una vez. —Buena chica. Confía en mí que pronto saldremos.

Cuando el elevador llego se la pase un momento a Izzy para subir yo una vez que lo hice la regrese a mis brazos mientras bajábamos a una zona segura. Casi inmediatamente al poner un pie en el cemento varias personas nos rodearon y ella se aferraba a mí.

—Alto.- pedí. —Ahora mismo necesita aire.-llamé a Tai que baja con Joe. —Encárguense del resto y llámame si es necesario.

La lleve hasta el pequeño sitio que Miroku había acondicionado. Llego entonces una chica vestida de mamá Noel con una bata de médico.

— ¿Como esta? -tomo su muñeca viendo sus signos vitales. —Tranquila Rin. - Miroku se puso a su lado y me señalo una camilla. —Llévala allí -indicó. —Debo revisar sus pulmones, encárgate de la gente.

—Si doctor.-sonrió.

Se acercó a una mujer que tenía quemaduras de segundo grado en las manos para darle un calmante para el dolor mientras yo colocaba a la chica donde me indico Miroku.

— ¿Estará bien? -estaba preocupado porque seguía sin poder hablar.

—Inuyasha enserio, me estorbas. -soltó sin anestesia. —Habla con... -miro a los lados.

—Sesshomaru te puede pedir un detallado informe.- dijo la chica de al lado que había venido a ver a mi novia especial. —Está allá.-lo señaló calmado a una mujer con su bebé.

— ¿Le conoces? -ella me miro extrañado y sonrió para ocuparse de la paciente.

Aun algo confundido fui hacia donde me indico porque era cierto después de asegurar a todas las víctimas y controlar el fuego, la policía solía pedirnos informes de todo me acerque justo cuando parecía que la mujer se había calmado.

—Estaba esperando ya que llegaras. - dijo Sesshomaru mientras dejaba a una familia con una manta. — ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? Te aseguro que eso. - señaló el agujero del piso de mi chica. —No es un escape de gas.

—Ojala pudiera decirte con seguridad pero me temo que nuestro amigo sabe más. - Venia Kouga con Shippo.

—Poco puedo decir ahora mismo en alto sin meter en problemas a la CIA. -se revolvió el cabello. —Tendrás el informe en una hora.

—No tardes demasiado. - Sesshomaru le miro muy enfadado. —Quiero saber todo porque muchas de las víctimas tienen fuertes contusiones además de las denuncias que por derecho deben hacer.

—De verdad que si.-bajo la mirada. —No esperábamos esto y menos así. Si me permites voy a hablar con mis compañeros para poder cazar a ese terrorista.

—Muy bien. Ten cuidado porque veo cierta pelirroja que no te quita el ojo de encima.-indicó.

Nos giramos y una chica pelirroja con coletas no dejaba de mirar a Kouga disimuladamente a la vez que estaba con otras dos chicas junto a la zona de heridos. Cuando se percató de nuestras miradas se sonrojó volviéndose a ver a las dos chicas que estaban con ella atendiendo y calmando a la gente.

Inconscientemente mi mirada volvió a la de mi novia especial que para mi sorpresa también estaba mirándome mientras la chica de antes la seguía curando.

—Creo que debería...-no sabía que decir.

¿Cómo me iba de allí?

— ¿Es ella? -preguntó Sesshomaru. —Como bombero sabes que va a necesitar un poco de aire y mejorar los pulmones pero como hombre deberías estar a su lado. -abrí los ojos ante sus palabras. —Nosotros nos ocupamos del resto.

Me acerque hasta donde ella estaba, entonces note algo de preocupación en sus ojos chocolate mientras la subían a la ambulancia. Cuando me vio quiso decirme algo pero la mascarilla de oxígeno se lo impidió.

—Iré con ella.- dije.

La enfermera que estaba a su lado, me miro con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Por qué vas a ir con ella? ¿Quién eres?-me exigió.

—Soy el que la salvo, ¿Te parece poco?-quise saber.

—Me parece que es mejor que vayas luego.-expresó.

—Bien así lo hare.-aseguré.

Ella se quedó mirándome de una manera que no supe descifrar, antes de ver como se cerraban las puertas de la ambulancia.

Me subí en el asiento del copiloto, y el conductor comenzó a hablarme de tonterías. De vez en cuando escuchaba a la enfermera pedirle que se relajara, que no forzara la garganta. ¿Seguía intentando hablar? Era toda una cabeza dura.

— ¿Mujeres eh?-inquirió sonriendo. —No podemos vivir con ellas pero menos sin ellas.

Ni siquiera le conteste apenas llegamos fui a la parte trasera abriendo las puertas de par en par, para llevar su camilla.

— ¿Dónde la llevo?-indagué.

—No trates así a mi enfermera, o me enfadare.-decía Miroku. —Rin esta delicada.

—La paciente también.-señalé. —Quiere hablar y no entiende que no puede, tu enfermera solo es buena con ella.

—Espero que ese carácter no sea hereditario.-masculló mientras caminaba hacia la entrada seguida de cerca por los chicos que cargaban la camilla.

— ¡Hey aguarda!-grité.

—Solo personal autorizado puede ingresar a donde se lleva a los pacientes, son las reglas del hospital.-explicó.

Miroku metió un pase de visita en el bolsillo de mi camisa, e igualmente se marchó dejándome allí.

Entre y me pasee un rato por la sala de espera, porque no podía obtener información ya que era un ir y venir de varias enfermeras mientras más heridos del incendio iban llegando.

Quise entrar por los lugares en que sólo había biombos que los cubrían, de pronto me detuve al escuchar voces.

—Perdóname... - Era la voz de esa enfermera.—Kagome yo...

—Shhh... -su voz sonaba rasposa. —No es culpa de nadie - tosió por no poder seguir.

—Pero Kagome ojalá te hubiera convencido para que llegarás a mi casa.-insistía.

Escuché su nombre y ya no tenía dudas. Era Kagome. Al fin tenía su nombre y eso me llenaba.

—Nada que ver Rin.-hizo una pequeña pausa. —No me gusta que pienses así.

A pesar de que quería oír más de su conversación opte por irme a seguir esperando que me dejasen entrar a verla, y ahora una duda nueva estaba en mi cabeza el saber si me recordaba más allá del incendio.

Sentí un golpe contra mi brazo y esa enfermera me miró.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? -masculló con los ojos caídos.

—Te dije que quería verla.-recordé.

— ¿De nuevo? Disculpa pero solo eres el que la salvo. ¿Que más te da derecho a ir?-interrogó.

—Conozco a Sesshomaru y lo conociste de la misma forma que ella me conoció a mí.-mencioné.

La mención de aquel hecho hizo que las mejillas de ambas se sonrojaran y que los ojos de Kagome se encontraran con los míos, esa testaruda enfermera estaba a punto de decir algo pero una tercera voz interrumpió.

—Rin.-era Sesshomaru. —Miroku te está buscando.

— ¿Porque me tiene que buscar?-desafío.

Una chica valiente que se enfrenta a Sesshomaru. Sin duda le iba como anillo al dedo.

—Es tu médico, no tienes un porque para desobedecer.-tomo su brazo para llevarla fuera.

—No tienes derecho.-exclamó seria.

—Disculpa pero soy tu futuro esposo.-esa declaración nos dejó a Kagome y a mí con los ojos muy abiertos. —Esta es la consecuencia de estar con alguien como yo. Mando y por el bien de todos vamos.-la tomo en sus brazos dejando a todos sin habla.

Escuché como murmuraba cosas y de golpe se calló muy sonrojada.

—Eso fue... - ¿Se casaba? ¿Sesshomaru?

—Increíble ¿No?-susurró con voz ronca.

Me di la vuelta, para observarla. Y nos quedamos mirándonos un segundo más.

—Yo... no creí que te volvería a verte en...-tosió. —En estas circunstancias bombero.

Me senté a su lado en la silla, y le coloqué de nuevo bien la mascarilla.

— ¿La vez? –afirmó. —Sirve para que respiras mejor y no fuerces la garganta. Antes de que digas nada lo necesitas. Háblame escribiendo.-Le pase un cuaderno y un bolígrafo.

Casi en seguida empezó a escribir algo.

_**Eres tan autoritario como el policía que se llevó a Rin.**_

Y me lo mostro.

Sonreí ante lo que puso.

—Un poco pero menos, debes admitirlo.-asintió. —Es mi hermano, se llama Sesshomaru y lleva todo este tiempo buscando a tu amiga.

Los señalé y se veían divirtiéndose entre la pelea.

_**Eso deduje al verles tanto parecido y respecto a ti ¿Qué hiciste todo este tiempo?**_

Ella también miraba hacia donde aquellos dos seguían peleándose, mientras Sesshomaru intentaba callarla con un beso.

—Bueno.- me recline a verla. —Me puse a salvar vidas como bombero que soy y te lo dije. -volvió a afirmar. —También me puse a buscarte por todas las bibliotecas que encontré

Ante esto me miro muy sonrojada pero esta vez no escribió nada.

— ¿Cómo paso todo? -vi que agarraba más fuerte el cuaderno, dejando sus nudillos blancos. — Tranquila, solo lo que recuerdes.

_**Estaba terminando de poner la mesa para la cena que tendría con mis amigas, después de la fiesta de navidad. Primero creí que era un temblor ya que note que una de las copas se movió cuando de pronto vi una especie de resplandor en la sala y al salir... probablemente algo me golpeo porque todo se volvió negro.**_

—Perdiste la conciencia.-se quedó callada. —No es seguro por ahora pero, quizás fue un ataque terrorista.

Su cara fue de horror y quiso salir de la cama. La sujete y no la deje irse poniéndola contra la cama.

—Aun no es seguro, relájate. ¿Viste algo raro los días anteriores? Un vecino nuevo, problemas en tu edificio...

Vi como trato de hacer memoria, pero al parecer el miedo causado por lo que dije le impedía decirme más.

—Mírame a los ojos.-le gire la cara para hacer que me mirara. —Respira, todo está bien.

Negó con la cabeza sus ojos me decían que quizás sabría algo ¿La habría amenazado? ¿Presentía algo?

—Kagome no es negociable la negación.-aseguré.

Escribió en el cuaderno.

_**Si es negociable cuando hay una amenaza de por medio.**_

Me senté en el borde de la cama y le tome la mano que estaba algo temblorosa.

—Nadie te hará daño a ti, a tu familia o a alguien ¿Bien?-prometí. —Ahora se buena y cuéntamelo pues, de lo contrario no ganamos nada si te callas.

_**No lo sé es que... ¿Y si me equivoque de persona?**_

—Explica eso.-expresé.

_**Me preguntaste si llego un vecino nuevo al edificio, pues hace aproximadamente un mes había llegado un chico moreno a ocupar el séptimo apartamento. Me saludaba todas las mañanas incluso una vez intento entablar una conversación más larga conmigo invitándome a un café pero... Lo veía demasiado ansioso y nervioso en público volteaba a todos lados.**_

— ¿Hizo algo más raro? -se quedó mirándome. —Dijo alguna frase, algo que dijera que hiciera que no quisieras acercarte a él.

_**Si valoras tu vida quédate lejos del fuego.**_

— ¿Cuando fue eso Kagome? Recuérdalo exacto porque es vital.-pedí.

_**Hace tres días.**_

Me entrego las hojas donde había escrito eso mientras observaba mi cara.

—Kagome esto es información más que necesaria para poder acabar con quien hizo esto ¿Si?-ella afirmó. — ¿Puedes estar sola? Debo llamar a los agentes. Le diré a Miroku que venga enseguida y en nada lo de las cuerdas vocales se te irá.

Escribió rápidamente.

_**¿Porque noto que tengo voz de hombre?**_

Reí ante su inocencia. —No es nada. Respiraste mucho rato con la garganta provocando una pequeña "quemadura"-hice un gesto de comillas. —La cual provocó que se resecaran.- Le acaricie el flequillo y vi un pequeño sonrojo. —Pasa muchas veces pero en cuanto Miroku venga te hará poder cantar de nuevo. Por cierto, ¿Cantas?

Volvió a escribir.

_**Solo en la ducha.**_

—Yo también.-me levante para tomar los datos de Kagome. — ¿Volverás a huir o podré verte luego? -se quedó mirándome. —Ahora se tu apellido también Higurashi.

Se sonrojo y negó.

_**Aunque quisiera ni Rin ni tu hermano ni Miroku me dejarían.**_

Después me saco la lengua através de la mascarilla.

— ¡Eh!-señalé. —Cuidado con la máscara.

Salí de la habitación buscando a los chicos, demasiada gente que llegaba, apenas espacio para moverse.

Después de mucho batallar logre salir y fui hacia la cafetería, para hacer las llamadas necesarias lo más discretamente posible

— ¿Sesshomaru? - dije cuando respondieron.

— ¿Quién sino iba a contestar mi móvil?-su típico tono. —Estoy aquí a fuera en el hospital, ¿Dónde estás?

—En la cafetería. ¿Vienes? Tengo datos. Llama a Kouga también y haz que las chicas se queden con Shippo. Manda a Miroku donde Kagome porque no para de querer hablar.

—Eso es fácil puesto que casi todos están haciéndolo. ¿Y tú?-me devolvió la pregunta.

—Tengo información sobre el atentado.-solté.

Colgué y me quede allí esperando a que aparecieran sin sus chicas.

— ¿Que pasa perro? - Llego Kouga con su chaqueta fuera y con una camisa remangada. — Hace un calor con esta calefacción...

—Kouga mantén la imagen.- decía Sesshomaru poniéndose en frente de mí. —Luego te pedirán presencia.

—Si me presento sudado será peor.-mencionó.

—Bien logre que Kagome me "Hablase".-hice comillas en esa parte. —Sobre lo que recuerda de los días posteriores al atentado y obtuve esto.-le entregue las hojas que tenían su caligrafía.

Sesshomaru y Kouga se concentraron en mirar la información y sacar datos ellos mismo.

—Es a quien estábamos buscando.- dijo Kouga al sacar sus retratos.

—Escuchen ella está muy asustada y nerviosa, así que si requieren interrogarla más a fondo deberán ser cautelosos.-advertí.

—No vamos a interrogarla estúpido perro.- finalizó Sesshomaru. —Tampoco quiere un saco lleno de hormonas para ir por ella.

Un leve sonrojó ataco mis mejillas. — ¡Tonto! Eso lo sé.

Los dos me miraron.

— ¿Enserio?-preguntó Kouga. —Apuesto mi placa que seguro ya le has dicho que si se piensa ir sin avisar, porque querrás hablar con ella.

Maldito investigador de la CIA.

—Y seguro que ha bromeado sobre algún tema de su voz.- añadió Sesshomaru. —Quizás... ¿Que si canta?

—Apoyo tu argumento.-y encima chocaron las manos.

— ¡¿Que se creen?!-salté de mi silla, y empecé a irme. —Empiecen a hacer su trabajo y dejen a los demás ser felices ¡Locos!

Parecían leer la mente así que decidí mejor marcharme de vuelta con mi chica antes de que siguieran con tonterías, y claro de que ella pudiese escaparse de alguna manera.

Cuando logré volver a la habitación me la encontré rodeada por cinco chicas, me parece que eran todas las de la fiesta Miroku estaba en el marco de la puerta.

—Eh hombre ¿No que no están permitidas las visitas grupales?-indagué.

Ante eso la primera que se volvió a nosotros fue una chica de cabellos negros con una sonrisa simpática.

— ¿Tú eres el que la salvo? -Fue hasta a mí y me abrazo. —Gracias de todo corazón.- notaba como hipeaba. —Sin ti... Sin ti...

—Tranquila.-Shippo se acercó y ella se echó en sus brazos para relajarse. —Está un poco sensible.

—Todas están sensibles y especialmente mi paciente.- miro a Rin. —Estas en mi horario y te toca mirar a otras pacientes, no eres una guardaespaldas.

—Pero doctor...-protestó.

—Llamó a Sesshomaru y se arregla todo rápido.-amenazó.

Soltó un bufido y se fue con la pelirroja, a ayudar a más pacientes y familiares.

—Soy Sango.-se presentó la chica que quedó allí. —Encantada de conocerte.

—Gracias, eres la segunda en decirme eso además de la pequeña de allá.-Souten aun abrazaba a Shippo.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien ya que logre pescar a tu escurridizo amigo.-señaló a Miroku. —Y creo que ustedes son uña y carne como Kag y yo.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le lanzó el cuaderno en la cabeza.

— ¿Tiene carácter no?-comenté gracioso.

—Un poco pero vale la pena.- me dio un apretón en el hombro. —Ahora Miroku debe hacer su trabajo. ¿Vamos fuera? - Me invito a lo que acepté. —Estaré fuera ¿Si? Avísanos cualquier cosa.

Miroku sonrió mientras afirmaba.

Esa era una gran oportunidad de oro, pues una mejor amiga sabe todo de la otra y yo quería saber sobre esa inocente novia

—No te diré nada de Kagome.- dijo como si me hubiera leído la mente.

— ¡¿Qué?! -exclamé.

—Lo siento pero eso es cosa tuya. No tienes bien el terreno pero tienes un punto al haberla rescatado.-me guiño un ojo.

—Eso no es totalmente justo para mí...-mascullé.

—Tampoco lo sería para ella si te doy ventaja.-debatió.

—Ustedes les dieron los nombres, a los chicos. Ella a mi nada.-recordé.

—Porque no lo sabía.- respondió automáticamente. —Dale tiempo, se carismático, con humor... Se puede.

—Lo haces todo muy fácil, manejas del tema al ser mujer.-ella afirmó con la cabeza. — Intentaré hacer algo, si sale mal me quejare contigo.

Muy bien esa idea no funciono pero ahora tenía su nombre completo, así que podría investigar por mi cuenta todo sobre ella y por qué no sorprenderla cada día mientras estuviera en el hospital.

Miroku salió poniéndose bien la bata. Entonces fuimos corriendo Sango y yo.

— ¿Todo bien? -indagué.

—Sí, puede hablar un poco pero no esforzarse, ni alzar la voz... Nada que tenga que hacer un esfuerzo mayor que un susurro.-término con una sonrisa.

— ¿Se quedara mucho tiempo?-quiso saber Sango.

—Bueno en observación va a tener que quedarse unas horas más porque debo ver cómo va avanzando pero, pueden hacerle compañía mientras no sean todos a la vez. -nos miró con el ceño fruncido. —No quiero que este nerviosa porque querrá hablar más y no es lo recomendando.

—Entonces disculpen.-me excuse.

Deje a Miroku y a Sango para poder ver como estaba Kagome. Me sentía bien al saber que en poco se recuperaría al seguir las indicaciones de Miroku. Quitando lo pervertido que era, como doctor nadie le superaba.

Vi que estaba recostada, con los ojos a punto de cerrarse.

— ¿Sueño? -interrogué al entrar.

—Un poco...-contestó restregándose los ojos.

—Después de todo es normal. Debes reponer fuerzas.-mencioné.

— ¿Ya entregaste lo que te dije...?-quiso saber sin mirarme a la cara.

—Sesshomaru y Kouga son muy buenos en su campo, vas a verlo entre rejas.-aseguré.

Movió un mechón de su cabello y lo puso detrás de su oreja.

— ¿Y si murió? -decía sin dejar de mirar la ventana donde estaba toda la ciudad iluminada. —Quizás se haya suicidado en su propio...

No la deje acabar de hablar para girarle la cara y que me mirase. —Pensar así no te va a ayudar a recuperarte. Lo sabes y lo sé muy bien. Ahora piensa en que tus amigas están allá – señalé fuera de la habitación. —Y si piensas así las harás preocupar.

—Inuyasha... -escuché mi nombre salir de sus labios. —Creo que por un momento me rendí.

— ¿Rendirte? ¿Cuándo? -¿Se estaba refiriendo al incendio?

—Pensé que si moría, al menos tendría una sonrisa porque quizás tú llegarías y podría verte por última vez, bombero.-me sonrió de forma triste.

— ¡¿Que estás pensando?! -la zarandee. —No puedes pensar así ni por un momento. ¿Estas triste? ¿Deprimida?-ella negó con la cabeza. — ¿Entonces cuál es tu problema?

—Solo estoy cansada.-se echó hacia atrás. —Mi vida es una rutina y quizás por eso...

—Entonces haré que sea una sorpresa sin parar desde ahora tu vida. -en su mirada vi confusión. —Ya te dije que no te voy a dejar ir, no dejaré que me saques de tu vida como una bolsa de basura, haré que valga la pena pasar cada minuto del día conmigo. Será tan maravilloso que sólo pensarás en el siguiente día que quieres venir a mí.

Su cara era toda roja y la mía no estaba mejor. Notaba el calor hasta en mi cuello. ¿La calefacción? Hacía mucho calor ya...

—Tienes emociones fuertes...- dijo somnolienta.

Noté como se quedó dormida casi inmediatamente después de cerrar los ojos, teniendo aun las mejillas encendidas. Suspire de cansancio. De agotamiento. De no poder más. Me quede allí, mirándola por un largo rato hasta que una de sus amigas se pidió permiso para entrar. Salí para ver a Kouga hablando por teléfono y organizando cosas.

— ¿De verdad el chico que me describió Kagome es quien hizo el atentado?-le pregunté apenas vi que colgó.

—Si claro.- tomo el informe. — ¿Para qué iba a mentir?-cuestionó u segundo y siguió hablando. —Es un terrorista el cual hemos seguido la pista desde hace unos meses.

¿Terrorista? ¿Dónde estaba metida Kagome?

—Además parece que tenía pareja.-me dio unos datos más. —No te va a gustar Inuyasha...

—Deja que lo averigüe solo.-hable.

En los rasgos decía que era una mujer de cabello azabache, piel clara, con grandes ojos marrones.

— ¿Cuantas mujeres hay así por todo el mundo? No es nada.-le di los papeles.

—Aun no viste el retrato.-me lo paso y la vi.

Era casi idéntica a Kagome. Su sonrisa, sus ojos...

—No es ella.-aclare.

—No lo sabes con seguridad. Lo dices por protección a la chica que te gusta y que más me gustaría a mí decir lo mismo por Ayame y...-lo interrumpí.

— ¡Te digo que no es ella!-exclamé. —Este no es su rostro. Se parece pero no es la misma.

—No tenemos a nadie más y... Los de arriba quieren investigarla.-soltó.

—No pueden hacer eso sin pruebas.-debatí dispuesto a defenderla.

—Eso les estaba diciendo y los detuve un poco pero, ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿2 horas? La CIA lo averigua todo en mucho menos...-advirtió.

—Debes poder hacer algo.-Lo tome del cuello.

—Perro basta - Sesshomaru me agarro por atrás. —Tiene pruebas de la evidencia y le estas poniendo en mala posición porque no puede ayudarte.

—Ella no es...-intenté decir.

Sesshomaru con su dura expresión paso a una de cansado. Me separó y me entrego algo del interior de su chaqueta.

—Pelear es una estupidez. Vamos a suponer que tienes 2 horas aunque realmente será menos como dijo Kouga. En todo ese tiempo puedes ir a rebuscar por todos lados hasta dar con algo que quite la culpa a la chica.-planteo.

—Me estás dando tu placa...- dije al verla.

—No te equivoques.-aclaro. —No es por ti. Es por la chica y por Rin. Pon tu carnet de conducir en la billetera delante de mi carnet y verán que es tu nombre. Quítate ese mugriento uniforme y ponte presentable

Me apresure hacia el baño del hospital donde cambie mi uniforme por ropa de civil limpia y presentable, metiendo en el bolsillo lo que me había dado Sesshomaru. Una vez listo salí a investigar palmo a palmo cada aspecto de la vida de Kagome, sin omitir ni el más pequeño detalle.

Era cierto que sentía la gran necesidad de protegerla pero no solo porque me gustaba es que me parecía imposible que ese ángel estuviera involucrada con alguien tan maquiavélico como ese terrorista. En primer lugar si así fuera no me habría dicho lo que me dijo de él por nada del mundo.

Entonces sonó mi teléfono, era Sesshomaru.

— ¿Ahora que hice?- dije enfadado al contestar.

—No sabes ni por dónde empezar y te lanzas.-reprendió.

—Tengo instintos, además tú hiciste lo mismo por tu enfermera testaruda ¿Recuerdas? Y no me entrometí en eso.-relate.

—Yo tenía datos, tú ni eso. -su tono de enfado se notaba a kilómetros. —Y si pretendes ponerte así, llamo a que me han robado la placa y te localizan rápido perro.

Bufé.

—Bien recuerda que tengo 2 horas y los minutos están corriendo.-hablé impaciente.

—Es culpa tuya por salir como alma que ha visto al demonio y ni preguntar estúpido perro en celo.-escuché risas por atrás eran de Miroku y Shippo. —Ve donde ella vivía.

—Esta quemado. - dije como si fuera tan obvio.

—Muy bien, lo has adivinado solo.-su sarcasmo al máximo. —Seguro abra algún apartamento inmune, hazme caso

—De acuerdo supongo que gracias.-mascullé antes de colgar y dirigirme hacia allí.

Aunque seguía preguntándome que rayos podría encontrar entre aquellos escombros bien era bombero pero no forense. Subí las escaleras y entre al apartamento totalmente carbonizado en el quinto piso

—Aquí no hay más que cenizas. -continué subiendo un poco más a ver si podía llegar a ver alguno en mejor estado.

Al llegar al séptimo fui avanzando hacia la que parecía haber sido la recamara principal, busque por todas partes hasta que dentro de una cómoda me pareció encontrar una especie de recopilador aunque también estaba algo quemado pero era lo que en mejor estado pude encontrar. Tome una bolsa de papel y metí todo lo que veía raro, sospechoso... Ya luego Sesshomaru se encargaría de ver qué relación tenían.

Seguí mirando y vi fotos de Kagome por todos lados. ¿Psicópata? No me extrañaría aunque, vi una foto que me desánimo pues se trataba de ella y el abrazados. ¿Que era esto?

—Kagome por favor dime que no... – dije para mi guardando la foto en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Seguía rebuscando como si no hubiera nada más en mi vida. Su agenda telefónica tenía muchos números. Pase las demás letras y llegue a la K.

—Kagome Higurashi... -leí tristemente y estaba su número ¿sería real? Seguí leyendo y enseguida vi un número conocido más. — ¿Kikyo Onimura? ¡Claro!

Alcancé más cosas y encontré fotos de Kikyo y ese monstruo. Sus registros de llamadas por las facturas me mostraron que hablaban de haberse visto desde hacía meses.

—Ya las tengo.- dije.

Baje a toda prisa las escaleras del consumido edificio para volver al hospital, aunque una parte de mi estaba desanimada ¿De verdad Kagome se involucró con alguien así? ¡No! Tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda.

Llegue casi atropellando a varias ancianitas que veía en mi paso pero me quedaba aun tiempo. Los vi estaban tan tranquilos tomando algo y yo me moría por poder respirar un poco.

—T-tengo...-jadeé y me miraron. —Pruebas...

—Gane.-Sesshomaru tomo el dinero que había encima de la mesa. —Lo mejor para rastrear a alguien es enviar a un perro.

—Por poco ganó -decía Kouga.

—Bueno la próxima deberemos confiar más en Inuyasha ¿No crees Shippo? - Hablaban Miroku y Shippo.

—Cabrones...-siseé.

—Muy bien ya se divirtieron apostando a mis espaldas ¿Verdad? Bien helas aquí.-deje caer la bolsa con el recopilador en la mesa.

Se sentaron a ver lo que traje y les gustaron los resultados aunque, por Sesshomaru aún no le veía felicidad en el rostro.

—Inuyasha aun Kagome sigue en el punto de mira.-comunicó.

— ¡¿Porque?!-reclamé golpeando la mesa

—Tiene su número de teléfono agendado. -habló Kouga, pasándome donde yo antes lo había visto.

—Puede que su teléfono estuviera en la guía telefónica.-aventuré-

— ¿Y si se lo dio ella? –rebatieron ambos.

—Denle el beneficio de la duda no pueden...-me quede a mitad de lo que iba a decir.

Ya que vi aparecer a dos agentes de la CIA que obviamente no eran compañeros de Kouga ¿Quizás sus superiores? Sopese la posibilidad de que así fuera ya que él se levantó de la mesa poniéndose firme.

—Capitán Kouga.- ¿Kouga era uno de los superiores? Me había dejado buscar pruebas, podía perder su trabajo. Se levantó y de repente su expresión cambio.

— ¿Ya han traído las pruebas necesarias?-afirmaron con la cabeza. —Déjenme verlas mientras compruebo con mis datos. -trajo dos sillas. —Siéntense.

—Nos han dicho que... –uno de ellos quiso denegar una orden directa.

— ¿Acaso me desafías? -reto.

—Nos han dicho que está muy metido en el caso tanto laboral como personal señor. - explicó el otro compañero. —Nos dijeron que intente ser lo más profesional posible.

Saco su sonrisa lobuna. —Les presento al comisario Sesshomaru Taisho.-Sesshomaru asintió. —Cualquier cosa tenemos aquí a un policía que me mete en la cárcel.

—Tenemos muy claro el desempeño de Wolf.-comentó. —Siéntense y cuéntenos ustedes mismos que tienen.

Me sentía nervioso por la conclusión a la que pudieran llegar y más aún porque estaba ocultando una de las fotos pero quería saberlo de la boca de Kagome y de nadie más.

—Se supone que el sospechoso vivía allí desde hacía casi un año, pero empezó a moverse más desde hace 5 meses.-mostraban fotos de él. —Pueden ver que al principio pasaba una o dos veces al mes, después cambio a frecuentarlo siempre.

—Con ello podemos decir que estaba pensando cómo hacerlo. ¿Qué más? -la impaciencia de Kouga se veía de lejos.

—Podemos ver aquí.-era una foto de Kagome saludando desde lejos. —Que la mujer le conocía e incluso hablaban.

—Eso no se puede tomar como prueba.-decía Sesshomaru. —Es educación. Yo los salude cuando entre y no por ello tengo alguna relación con ustedes, es inconclusa

Mientras ellos discutían las pruebas y posibilidades yo me encamine de vuelta a la habitación de Kagome con un nudo mental porque como podría plantearle la pregunta ¿Tuviste una relación con el terrorista que casi te mata?

Sango estaba en la puerta con Ayame que estaba echando humo.

—Perdonen pero...-me interrumpió.

— ¿Quién eres? -interrogo la pelirroja. —No puede pasar nadie excepto familiares.

— ¿El héroe que la salvo?- dije para calmar la tensión pero no ayudo mucho.

—Es el amigo de Kag.-hablo Sango. —Ahora está durmiendo.

—Está bien volveré más tarde entonces.-comenté.

Regrese a la cafetería para seguir escuchando las conclusiones al respecto.

—Hay miles de mujeres con ese color de cabello.- vi a Miroku hablar. —Y el flequillo es diferente.

Me alce entre ellos y saque una foto de alguien que se parecía más que Kagome.

—Miren esto.-la foto era de Kikyo. Una antigua que ni se porque la mantenía. —Ella es igual a ese retrato, no Kag.

Se pusieron a mirarla. —Son la misma persona.

— ¡No!-grité. —Mírenla bien.

No podía hacer más que insistir en su inocencia.

—Si fuese su pareja ni siquiera me habría dado ninguno de los datos que me dio.-hable sin pensar.

—Te dio a ti los datos.-se levantó acercándose a mí y vi como Kouga se llevaba las manos a la cabeza. —Lo siento pero estas fuera de todo.

— ¡¿Qué?! –exploté.

—Además lo que acabas de decir perderá valor, solo eres un civil.- dijo.

—Muy bien me retiro entonces.-apreté los dientes.

—Necesitamos su declaración de todas formas. -intervino Sesshomaru. —El la salvo, pertenece al cuerpo de bomberos. La paciente está durmiendo, no van a despertarla para eso y teniendo pruebas de que podría ser otra persona como señaló el, deberían comprobar la coartada de esa señorita.

Por primera vez sentía algo de "afecto" Por mi estúpido hermano pero claro que no lo diría en voz alta.

—Concuerdo con él.-Miroku se levantó y se colocó sus gafas. —Mi paciente, al igual que muchos afectados en estas horas necesitan reposo. Les invito a que se marchen.

Estaba en lo cierto por eso es que también quería marcharme necesitaba descansar darme una ducha y todo eso aunque por otra parte anhelaba quedarme cuidándola.

—Vamos a hacer algo.-propuso. —Voy a llevar a Kag a una habitación...

— ¿Porque la llamas Kag?-pregunté indignado.

—Sango me deja.- dijo como si nada.

—Ni yo he tomado tanta confianza.-objete.

—Basta... -el cansancio de Shippo era obvio.

—Como decía antes... -me miró mal. —Le daré a Kag una habitación individual, con baño y otra cama para quien se quiera quedar.

— ¿Cómo que para quien se quiera quedar? Ese seré yo ya tuve suficiente espera.-demande.

—Las chicas te lo pondrán duro.-Kouga se quitaba la cortaba, ya cansado.

—Rin no te tiene en alta estima con las discusiones...-fue Sesshomaru.

— ¿Y? Si ella es testaruda yo más, además parce que la pelirroja está molesta con Kouga. Por otra parte le simpatice a Sango y a Souten.-enumeré.

—Así que soy testaruda ¿Eh? y no has visto nada.-escuché a mis espaldas.

Rin estaba allí con una bandeja que tenía varios cafés y una caja de donas.

—No creí que estuvieras justo aquí... Pero no entiendo por qué me alejas de ella. Yo no te alejo de Sesshomaru.-mencioné.

— ¿Y porque se supone que estoy enfadada con Kouga?-ataco Ayame.

Me encogí de hombros. —Eso parecía cuando fui a la habitación de Kagome hace rato.

— ¿Porque tienes que pensar que quiere cada uno? -Ayame ahora se notaba enfadado conmigo. —Veo que das por hecho lo que tú quieres, tu palabra es la ley para ti. - Tomo a Rin del brazo. —Pasa, luego cuando veas que las cosas no son lo que esperas no te quejes.

—Nunca dije eso.-aclaré.

—Lo dejaste caer, que es lo mismo.-fue Kouga.

Y allí, entre a la habitación para verla dormir. Se veía realmente dulce así que lo único que podía hacer, era mirarla. Me senté a su lado pero cuando me apoye, se espabilo.

—L-lo siento...-me disculpe. —Si quieres me voy.

—No... Quédate...- dijo a duras penas.

—Kagome.-me miro. —Voy a ir al grano porque no soporto más estar en esta situación.-su mirada mostraba curiosidad. —No te pongas nerviosa ¿Si?

Por un momento todo fue silencio hasta que me dio permiso para proseguir con un gesto de su cabeza.

—Llevo buscándote desde el 1 de noviembre.-abrió sus ojos. —En cuanto llegue a casa me puse como un desesperado a buscar bibliotecas por toda la ciudad e incluso pueblos. -vi lo sorprendida que se quedó. —No quiero hacer algo de lo que pueda arrepentirme pero míralos.-señalé hacia el pasillo donde algunos estaban con sus parejas. —Tus amigas quieren a los chicos, podemos seguirlos porque... Siento la química entre nosotros.

Noté como sus mejillas se sonrojaban al máximo, y por primera vez un gesto desesperado por querer hablar así que le tendí el cuaderno y el bolígrafo para que no hiciese una tontería. Al terminar me lo dio para que lo leyera.

_**Inuyasha la verdad es que yo también me sentí algo desesperada después de que prácticamente hui porque vamos ni siquiera me despedí. Incluso pensé en por lo menos decirte mi nombre, pero por más estúpido que te lo parezca habían reglas de por medio que lo impedían.**_

_**Desde esa noche en mi memoria se repite como una película nuestro momento. Haciéndome desear encontrarte cuando Ayame nos dijo que le había dado su nombre a su conquista, quise golpearla aun siendo mi amiga porque además no dejo ni una pista para volver a encontrarte.**_

_**Incluso pensé en hacer que mi perra se quedase atrapada en alguna parte puedes reírte no importa, pero era el pretexto menos riesgoso que tenía para hacer que los bomberos vinieran.**_

_**Porque sin buscarlo despertaste un fuego realmente fuerte dentro de mí, que hasta hoy me había estado consumiendo.**_

—Kagome esta noche me quedare aquí ¿Si? -Ella afirmó. —Y mañana te mudaras a mi casa.

Sus ojos se agrandaron para empezar a tomar la libreta pero se la quite.

—No es una opción Kagome.-tomé su mano. —Quiero ayudarte y no tienes casa.

Inflo las mejillas molesta por no poder discutirme.

—Confía en mi para poder darte lo que necesitas que es, protección.-pedí.

Empezó a cerrar los ojos y fui hasta ella para depositar un suave beso en sus labios. —Dulces sueños.

Volvió a quedarse dormida con una expresión serena manteniendo su mano entre la mía. Solo quedaba que terminara de recuperarse y pasar ese estúpido interrogatorio de la CIA.

Pasaron los días, las semanas para llegar a principios de enero. Nos costó un poco aceptar las rutinas del uno y del otro. Kagome era muy cabezota y siempre pretendía tener la razón en todo, yo soy orgulloso y no me gusta que me remuevan todo. Hubo un momento que casi se fue de mis manos pero, acabamos uniéndonos en un torrente de cosas.

— ¡La comida!-gritó Kagome mientras me colocaba la chaqueta de capitán. — ¿Aviso?

—Tengo que ir urgente por no sé qué cosa... ¿Vienes?-le pase un casco de mi moto.

— ¿Seguro?-dudo.

Aún estaba tímida después de todo este tiempo. Acabo todo siendo culpa de Bankotsu y Kikyo. ¡Lo sabía! Y Kag jamás se enteró de que casi es apresada. Iba conmigo a muchos lados y pasábamos los domingos conociéndonos aún más pero, seguía durmiendo en el sofá.

—Vamos boba.-la hale conmigo para tomar la comida en tupper. —Terminaremos de comer allí.

Sonrió y termino por darme un suave y tierno beso. —Gracias Inuyasha.

— ¿A mí?-pregunté curioso. — ¿Porque?

—Fuiste el regalo para una mamá Noel.-contestó.


End file.
